Neutral
by Camunki
Summary: '"Let's do it" He said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.' Sasuke and Naruto... curious teenagers driven by their hormones, or possibly something more? Sasunaru, yaoi, lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Neutral, a Sasunaru fanfic._

_My first fanfiction (well, the first on this site anyway XD)_

_THIS IS A YAOI FANFICTION. THIS MEANS BOYXBOY. There is also a large amount of lemons, which means smex. If either of these things offend you, I suggest you press that little back button. You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not being smexed by Sasuke in the anime OR manga. This makes it...about 99 percent possible that it does not belong to me. Unless I'm secretely Kishimoto. Which would be cool, but I'm not. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

We'd been best friends since kindergarten, when I walked right up to him and declared that he was my "rival", and that I would go to any lengths to beat him. He called me "Dead-last", and I called him "Asshole", even though, back then, I had no idea what an asshole even _was._

Ever since that moment, we were inseparable. We had so little in common, and yet, _enough_. We were both alone; he had lost his whole family, save for his older brother to a freak accident, and my parents had both died the day I was born.

He hated attention, I craved it. He was darkness, I was light. He was blue, I was orange.

But it was okay that way.

They say opposites attract, but I think they're wrong. Opposites cancel each other out; they make what seems unusual… completely neutral.

Which is what we were. Neutral.

Until that day.

* * *

_"Let's do it"_ He said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His voice was deeper than mine, a sure sign that he was growing up fast, or at least, faster than I was.

When the other guys in our class started liking girls and having sex, and all that, I always thought that both Sasuke and I were left behind. I'd never been interested in anyone _in that way_ before, and it didn't seem that I was starting to become interested any time soon.

So when other guys snuck off with their girlfriends to do it behind the rafters, I would hang out with Sasuke, and that was fine, because we didn't need girlfriends, or sex, or any of that. We were friends, and friends are more important, right?

And soon the questions started. Things like "How far have you got?" Or even "How many girls have you had, Naruto?" Questions I couldn't answer. Even "Do you like anyone?" was a question that left me baffled. I didn't like anyone. But that's not something I could say so openly. So, I made up some crap about having a crush on a girl in our year, and let them supply the rest.

Sakura was perfect. She hated me, I didn't particularly like her. There was no _possible_ way that I could ever get her. And besides, she was known to be one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls. She was unachievable. Boo hoo.

So I got sympathy, but for some reason, that was around the time when Sasuke stopped hanging out with me so often.

He stopped coming to my house, didn't turn up to eat with me in lunch…even in lessons, he would arrive late so that the teacher would make him sit in the front, away from me.

It struck me that maybe Sasuke had grown out of me. I was still a child, perhaps I was getting left behind, as he replaced me with new friends or even…

Could it be that Sasuke had a girlfriend?

A sense of betrayal washed over me, as I glanced at Sasuke across the classroom. How could he? I felt dejected, left behind.

By the end of the day, I was convinced that Sasuke had a girlfriend, and I was pretty sure it was Sakura. I'm not quite sure how I came to this conclusion, other than the fact that I wanted a reason to resent her. It didn't matter. He had forgotten all about me now.

I was sure.

Which is why I was so shocked when, after school, he pushed me into a wall; pressing his body against mine, and whispered huskily in my ear "Lets do it."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"W-what?!" I yelped, fully aware that Sasuke had his entire body pressed against mine. I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Let's do it." He repeated, as if he were passing the time of day "Let's have sex."

I'm not sure if I was more shocked at his crude words, or the fact that his knee was now rubbing against my crotch.

"Are- are you crazy?!" I bit out, a tingling sensation breaking out throughout my body.

What was this feeling? Sasuke was still rubbing his knee against my crotch, and I could feel the air around me heating up. Or was that _me_ heating up?

"You heard me, dobe" When had that name become a symbol of our friendship anyway? "Let's have sex."

My mind was foggy, and I was losing the ability to think straight. All that I could think about was how _good _this felt, before I suddenly became aware that I had an erection.

My first ever hard-on. And it was because of my best friend. Because of _Sasuke._

I felt sick. Sick at what was happening. Sick because I was _enjoying _it. Sick because I knew it shouldn't, but it felt so_ good._

"G-get _off!_" I yelled pushing him away from me, as even my foggy mind grasped a thread of logic. "_Get off me!_" My voice came out as a high pitched squeak, further proof that I was not mature enough for _anything_ like _this_.

Although Sasuke's actions had shocked me beyond all apprehension, I was even more shocked at his next move. He stopped. He studied me for a moment, and then he left.

I slid to the ground as my knees buckled beneath me. I was still hard, and images of Sasuke were racing through my mind.

_What the _hell_ had just happened?!_

* * *

Even as I made my way home; (a five minute walk from the school), I never for one second stopped thinking about Sasuke.

I was still hard when I got home, and the mental visions I was having of Sasuke were getting more and more erotic by the minute.

I was shaking. Out of fear? Lust? I'm not sure, but my body shook uncontrollably as I made my way to my bedroom.

Iruka, my legal guardian, was working late tonight, so I had at least 3 hours.

I stripped. I suppose teenage curiosity got the better of me. I should have just left it alone, let the stupid hard-on to go away by itself. But I didn't. Instead, I stripped. And when I was naked, and had full view of…_it._ I just stared.

It was…weird. I felt weird. I felt…flushed, and hot.

I kept on staring, and then my mind was suddenly bombarded with fantasies of Sasuke sucking me off, his mouth hot around my hard length…

My hand was around me before I even noticed. I pumped harshly, like an amateur. It felt amazing.

I tried imagining Sakura, Ino, _any _girl being the one "sucking" me, but only _his_ face stuck in my mind. He was running his tongue along my cock, teasing me slightly, then moving to the head, licking at it and then taking it in his mouth.

"Sasuke!" _God_, it felt good, so good…Sasuke…

_NO! _My eyes snapped open. I looked at myself, my hand wrapped clumsily around my shaft. I was so close, I could feel it. Pre-cum was already dripping out of me…but this was _wrong_. My hand was shaking. I was sweating, naked, lying on my bed…

"Having fun, dobe?"

And that's when I realised Sasuke had broken into my flat.

* * *

_Cavemen invented flames. Computer geniuses created reviews...how evolved are you? XP_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you_ wanted_ a longer chapter! XD I tried to make it long and meaningful...but it seems long and rambling to me XD

Eheh, I was going to wait to post this one...but, yeah XD

Master of the Rebels - Hehe, thanks! I tried to think of another one, but my brain has officially turned to mush XD

prideandprejudice - Well I'd already written this chapter when I read your review, but I am happy to say there's a lot of Sasuke angst (well...Sasuke's _thoughts_, but that's really the same thing, right?) I hope this chapter is long enough!

cluelessninja65 - You got it! Sasuke's _always_ jealous! And Naruto is _so_ naïve, but that's why we love him, right: )

Bee Bop - XD Naruto makes _everyone_ happy : Especially Sasuke-teme! Thanks:

Yuri-no-hana - Eeep! Okay, I'm writing, I'm writing XD Thank you : )

Alika613 - Hehe, me too, (obviously). Even more fun when they get caught XD

Wilfred Humbug - _You_ are the reason I posted this so quickly. Gimme Cyber-Naru and Cyber-Sasu!! (snatches dolls and cuddles) Yay!! Well, there's not _quite_ a lemon yet, but it's limey! I don't think Sasuke is _that_ mean...on second thoughts...hmmn... : ) Thanks for reviewing : )

And to everyone else who reviewed, read... all that stuff, Thanks!! I'm still in shock! (throws cookies) XD Oh, yeah, notice that it changes POV half way through, so we can get into the head of our favourite little homicidal vengeful emo-kid. : )

YAOI WARNING! Hopefully if you got this far, you'd have realised by now that this is YAOI. BOYXBOY. If you _haven't _realised...well, you're a moron. No offense. : ) Also Limey chapter. I think. What defines lime or lemon? Anyone wanna tell me? XD

Me Cami. Me no owney. Kishimoto owney : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

This was not good.

I was lying flat on my back on the bed, my face flushed, my hand wrapped around myself, and he was just _standing_ there, smirking at me. _Watching _me.

_How long had he been there?! _

"Don't worry" He said, drawing closer to me. I shied away, my erection starting to wane in shock and neglect.

"Everyone does it" He continued, now standing over me. I didn't move, I _couldn't_ move.

"And I'm sure-" He was bringing himself up onto the bed. Straddling me, and leaning down, whispering in my ear "-Lots of people moan _my_ _name_ while doing it"

_Oh, fuck._

"I- I was…I mean, I-" I suddenly seemed to lose the ability to form a sentence. There was _no_ way out of this, no amount of excuses could ever…

"Save it." Sasuke said, still whispering in my ear. His soft hair was tickling my face. And I still had an increasingly big "problem" to deal with, if I wasn't raped first.

"No! Wait, Sasuke- I-" I was suddenly silenced by Sasuke's hand over my mouth.

"Dobe, _shut up._" He said, seizing my semi-erection with his other hand. I let a half-moan, half-squeak, squeezing my eyes shut. And then he was sucking me. But this time, it was _real_.

_Holy shit! This is…Oh, God… _

"Mmffh!" I moaned into Sasuke's hand, still over my mouth.

He was licking me just like I had imagined, but the _real_ feeling was _so_ different, _so_ much _better._ His tongue was running down my full length, gently nipping at times, and then suddenly he took the whole of me into his mouth and sucked deep and hard. I briefly became aware that his hand had left my mouth, and was now fondling my balls.

"_Nnnn!_ Sasuke…!" I screamed out, having lost all control of my body and words.

Somehow, I could just _sense _Sasuke smirking…He was getting what he wanted, total and utter control of me. I was just lying there, completely submitting to him.

"Mmmm" He _hummed._ The pleasure was unbearable, sinfully right, yet so _weird._ I'd never felt anything like this before.

"Sasu…_Ahhh!_ I…feel…Sasuke, that's…_weird! Aaahhhh!"_

With a single attempt at a thrust, easily pushed back by Sasuke, I came. Sasuke seemed to swallow without any effort, as usual, perfect in every way.

And then, he once again leant down to my ear.

"Just say yes, dobe." He whispered, his voice the same as always. Stoic. Challenging. _Hot._

"W-what?" I stuttered, stunned out of my mind. I could vaguely hear a noise from outside my room, but my dishevelled brain dismissed it.

Sasuke chuckled, the closest to a laugh I'd heard from him since we were six. "Let's do this again soon, dobe"

And the he was gone.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

"Sasuke!" Iruka greeted me as soon as I left Naruto's bedroom. His hands were full carrying his briefcase and a shopping bag.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei" I responded politely with a slight smile. I didn't mind Iruka. Not that I had much choice, really. My own legal guardian had been dating Iruka for a couple of years now, which means that I spent a lot of time with my former teacher. As well as my former teacher's adopted son. And there lay my problem. Naruto.

"Is Naruto in his room?" Iruka asked pleasantly, laying his briefcase down on the dining room table.

"Asleep. We were studying, and I don't think he slept well last night." I lied effortlessly.

"Ah. Well I'll just leave him then" Iruka gave a smile "I'll leave this out for him" He pulled out a ramen cup from the shopping bag, and I smirked. _That's the dobe for you. Ramen on the brain._

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Iruka" I started to make my way to the door when Iruka called after me.

"Do you want to stay here tomorrow? I mean, Kakashi and I are going out, and I don't want Naruto to be left alone…"

_Which translates to "I'll be going to Kakashi's house afterwards, and I don't think you'll want to be there"_

Iruka had learnt that dropping subtle hints at me as to when to be out of the house was the best course of action, since Kakashi was known for being perverted for a reason. The last time I'd been in the house when they were there together…well, the mental images had stuck for a _very _long time.

In fact, those two were probably the reason I turned gay in the first place. Well, it was more likely that _Kakashi_ had made me like this. Him and his damned smut novels. Perhaps, if I hadn't ever read that book…

No. I've _always _been attracted to Naruto. Since we locked lips in kindergarten. I wonder if Naruto even remembers that incident. We'd been shouting at each other, and Naruto had foolishly tried to jump on my desk, but ended up colliding with another student and falling forward…right onto my lips.

Our first kiss. And from that day on, I had decided it wouldn't be our last.

Of course, this ambition had been temporarily shattered when _she_ came along. '_She' _being the person currently occupying the number one most hated people in my life. She's even beating Itachi at this point.

Sakura Haruno.

At first, she was just annoying. She had the whole 'Rabid Fangirl' thing going, the worshiping, stalking, attempted glomping…that sort of thing. But that was normal, so I could bear it.

And then she had to go and steal Naruto from me.

I suppose it isn't fair nor logical to blame her for it. After all, it's not as if she _enjoys_ Naruto's attraction to her.

Thinking about it, she probably _does,_ I suppose. She probably thinks that it makes me jealous or something... which is true.

But I'm sure as hell not jealous of _Naruto_. I'm jealous of _her_, for taking him away from me. Because before, it was just him and me. I had his undivided attention. He only thought of _me_, always desperately trying to impress me, talk to me, make me _like _him. And that was good, because as long as we were friends, he would always be there. Always dependant on just _me_.

And then he went and fell for _her,_ and suddenly all I could hear was "_Sakura_ this," and "_Sakura_ that!" Suddenly there wasn't just him and me anymore. There was him, her, and the best friend who got in the way. Not that she'd ever like him back, but still… every time I heard that name, it felt like rejection. Every second he spent talking, _thinking_ about her felt like heart break.

So I started to distance myself from him. I suppose I figured that it would make it hurt less when the time came that Naruto would be taken away from me. It had finally struck me that he wouldn't be mine forever.

Of course, naturally, my distancing plan didn't work at all. Naruto started to look miserable, glancing my way every time he saw that I was plainly avoiding him. I'm not sure what was worse, him miserable or happy while he talked about _her_.

I had meant to confess my feelings. I really had. But, somehow…it turned into something completely different.

How does "_I like you" _turn into _"Let's have sex"_ anyway?!

_Physically or emotionally…Either way , I'll get him to love me. I'll _force_ him to love me, if I have to. _

_But I won't give up. Not after I've come this far…_

I nodded at Iruka, then muttered a goodbye and left the flat. I headed towards home, glancing at Ichiraku ramen bar as I passed.

_Tomorrow, I'll take him to eat there. And I'll tell him how I feel. And then…we'll have the whole night together…_

_…Whether he wants to or not._

* * *

Well, was that long enough? (dies) Looking at it...it's not as long as I thought. Darn.

I'm too brain-dead to think of something clever and witty to put here, so REVIEW and give my brain a happy little boost! XD This also gets the story written a heck of a lot faster!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Reuploaded for mistakes XD

Centaurgurl08- Thanks for clearing that up for me XD it's been annoying me for a while, since everyone always seems to write different meanings of the two XD Thank you!

kai - Oh, he's freaking. He's just a little slow. He hasn't quite grasped it yet XD Thanks!

Wilfred Humbug - Muahahaa cyber dolls!! XD (hugs cyber dolls) Oooh, now I can act out a whole Sasunaru KakaIru story with cyber dolls!!

Naruchan-in-love - lmao! (starts singing...badly) "I feeeeellll pretty!! Oh, so pretty!!"

ACK I want to reply to everyone else but I really need to go to sleep! Thank you all though!! XD

Le gasp! No smex in this chapter (sad) ... the characters need a break to sort their thoughts out...and sleep XD Likely smex next chapter...maybe even a proper lemon if you guys review enough :P

I DONT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS YAOI. XD

* * *

Chapter 3

In his dream, they were ninjas. They were fighting against a boy with long hair and a mask. Naruto didn't know who he was, but they were fighting and for some reason it was very important to _win_.

Sasuke was beside him, inside what looked like a circle of ice mirrors. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, but his body seemed to know, as it was moving on its own. Sasuke was yelling words he didn't understand, and he himself was uncontrollably replying in the odd words. He was cloning, jumping, attacking. Sasuke was watching; trying desperately to find a weakness.

And then _needles_, closing in on Naruto, oh, God, he was going to die, this was it! He was about to die or-

_Something worse._

Blood gushing, _Sasuke_ falling. Naruto catching him in his arms, asking _why? _

_"How should I know? My body...just moved on its own..." _

_"Sasuke? No... you can't..._please!"

_"Naruto..." _Their faces so close, Naruto holding him, sobbing. Sasuke lowering his face, their lips meeting for a desperate, _final_ kiss...

Sasuke running his tongue along Naruto's teeth, mapping out his mouth in vain, for this was the end, and he knew it. His last chance.

_"Naruto...I..." _

And then, oh God, _no._ Sasuke, _no!! He couldn't..._

"_SASUKE!!" _

My scream must have carried through the whole flat, and woken Iruka, since he was in the room within seconds, running right up to my bed and hugging me tightly.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, Naruto, it's okay" he mussed my blond hair like a little kid. He was trying to calm me down! When Sasuke was _dying!_ He was _dying, _and he was telling me it was _okay?!_

"N-no! We've gotta get Kakashi out! Sasuke, he- he's been hit! The ice-mirrors! Ha-Haku hit him with ninja needles!" I babbled, not really sure what I was saying, or who the hell 'Haku' was.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? There are no such things as ninja." Iruka soothed.

_Was he crazy?!_ "What do you _mean_?! You _teach _them!" I yelled at him, struggling to get away, to get to Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're confused!" Iruka said loudly, holding me down. "You had a nightmare, that's all!" He had his hands on my shoulders, reassuringly.

"N-nightmare?" Yeah, that sounded about right. It wasn't real. Sasuke may be my best friend, but I doubted that he would _die_ for me. A nightmare. The kiss, especially. That was the scariest part.

"Kiss?" Iruka asked, and I felt my face light on fire in a deep blush. Iruka blinked, "Sorry, you were just thinking aloud" He gave a small smile.

"I-er...It doesn't matter...Thanks, Iruka. I'm sorry for waking you." I gave my guardian a tight hug before lying back down on the bed.

I was asleep before my guardian even left the room, before I had the chance to hear him say, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"_You are such an _ass!" I yelled in his face as he approached his desk. He didn't even look at me, but calmly took his place.

"_HEY!"_ I yelled at him, drawing closer to his desk. "_I'm talking to you! What makes you think you're so great that you can ignore me, you stuck up bastard?!"_

"_Maybe because I _am_ so great that I can ignore you_, dobe He didn't even look at me; his eyes were glued to the space in front of him. The class around us snickered, naturally taking his side.

"_You- you...I _hate_ you_!" I spat, jumping up onto his stupid desk so that I'd be in his face. I'd _make_ him pay attention to me!

It happened so fast that I barely managed to breathe before I tumbled onto him, our lips smashing clumsily together. My weight knocked him off his chair, and we both fell to the ground. Somehow he managed to topple on _top_ of me, our lips still attached. His hands snaked up my shirt as he nibbled slightly on my bottom lip, eliciting a moan from me...

Funny, I didn't remember this bit.

_"NARUTO!"_

I woke with a jolt, wondering why I couldn't remember my dream, and why my lips were tingling.

_Is this day going to be awkward or what? _

* * *

"Hey, dobe" He said as he walked up beside my desk.

_Oh, so _now_ you want to sit next to me, huh?_

"Teme" I muttered, not even looking at him. I kept my head down, glaring a hole in my desk. I couldn't look at his face and _not_ remember yesterday. Remember what he did to me. Remember what _I_ did after what _he_ did...Remember him_ watching_ me do what I did after he...

_My head hurts. My chest hurts. I feel _wrong.

"Dobe" I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and another cup my chin. Gently, Sasuke lifted my head, and leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Look at me" He said. I glanced at him for a split second before he was gone, seated in his own chair.

A split second, but I had seen something in Sasuke I'd never knew existed. I saw _feeling_. There was _doubt_, maybe even fear? And there was something in his eyes I didn't recognise. His eyes shined, the way they do before you cry, or when you're laughing so hard you can't help but shed a tear.

There was, however, something else in his eyes I _did _recognise. It was the same thing I'd seen in him when he pushed me against the wall. The gleam in his eyes he had as he..._lust._ That was it.

Lust for _me?_

Suddenly aware that I had turned about as red as Gaara's hair, I glanced around. Had anybody seen that little scene? No one seemed to be looking this way, or giving us weird glares. Sasuke was subtle. Plus, we were in a sort of _secluded_ corner of the room.

"Dobe, I-"

"_Sasuke-kun!!"_ A high-pitched voice came out of no-where. _Sakura._

Suddenly, I felt suicidal.

"Sasuke-kun! It's my birthday next tuesday and I was wondering-"

_"No._ I don't want to come." Sasuke said rather _too _icily.

"But-"

"Okay, that's enough! Sit _down!" _Kurenai-sensei demanded as she entered the room. Sakura shot a sort of "kicked puppy" look at Sasuke, then retreated to her own chair.

And so my day went on. Sasuke and I had lunch like normal, our other friends with us. Just like any other day; completely and utterly _normal. _

I should have been happy, but I for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru?" I asked quietly, as I headed to my locker. "Is it normal for guys to...y'know...like, jerk each other off and stuff?" I felt my face heat up. This was not one of my better plans.

Shikamaru just raised his eyebrow at me.

"No! It's...I... umm, I walked in on two guys the other day... and I just wondered...I mean, does it happen a lot?" _I am such a bad liar._

"You mean friends doing it? Without feelings or anything?" He paused "I suppose so. Curious teenagers."

"Really?" I was still blushing madly. This was a _really_ bad idea. If Shikamaru hadn't guessed it by now, it would be completely obvious when he saw how nervous I was around Sasuke.

I got to the locker and, after a bit of a struggle, I wrenched it open and blinked as something fell out. A single, small piece of paper. Turning away from Shikamaru, I glanced at the perfect handwriting on the note.

_"Meet me at the locker room after your team practice. I'll be waiting._

_S"_

* * *

Uhhh.. some say that dreams are memories of your past life XD (shrugs) The dream just sort of...came out...

Meh. I don't like this chapter at all. It's all...non-smutty. And there's...like, _plot. _Bah, I'll be back to smut soon XD

Remember: Reviews make the world go round,

But Flame me and I'll punch you down XP


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(Just in case...) If you read the version of chapter 4 where Naruto faints, then you should reread it XD I uploaded the right version...

ANYWAY...despite my cold, I decided to write ... XD I fell asleep during school today...which is probably nor a good sign, and I have not done any of my coursework... but OH WELL, who needs GCSEs anyway?

Well, still no full lemon. But lots of lime, and an epiphany! ...Sort of.

Okay, I desperately want to reply to my reviews (I LOVE feeding back at my feedback XD) But I, sadly, _should_ do my coursework. But THANKYOU everyone! Oh, yeah (claims cyber-Gaara, just to cuddle) Can I have a Neji? Plleeeeaaaaassseee? XD

YAOI ALERT, BOYXBOY, LIME, And...not mine. Well, the lime and yaoi is... but _Naruto_ isn't...you know what I mean._

* * *

_

Chapter 4

_Oh my God. Oh my God. He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me, then kill me and hide the evidence. And the worst thing is, I might even_ let_ him do it! _

"_Uzumaki! _Put some spirit into it!" Gai-sensei called across the field as I half-heartedly jogged around the track, my thoughts jumbled.

Never before had I been so _confused_. I mean, Sasuke was supposed to be my _best friend_. To do these sorts of things with him was _wrong,_ wasn't it?

But I couldn't deny that I had liked it. I couldn't deny that it was _his _face that stuck in my head. It was _him_ that invaded my dreams…my thoughts…my _fantasies._

I _wanted_ him. But I didn't _want _to want him. I didn't want this. I was scared of what I felt; scared because I _knew _that it was wrong to think like this…but I couldn't stop.

But even thinking _wrong_ thoughts didn't change the fact that I knew next to _nothing_ about sex. I'd never thought of myself as naïve before, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that I _was_. What I'd done, what _Sasuke_ had done to me… I'd had no idea what was happening to me, only that it felt _good._

"UZUMAKI! Are you listening to me?!" Gai-sensei yelled at me, causing me to jump in surprise.

I suddenly realised that everyone else had left. Was it already the end of the day?

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Gai-sensei approached me, his tone a little kinder now. I blinked up at him, blushing slightly at my own stupidity.

"Yeah, thanks Sensei. Just…confused." I admitted.

"Ahh, I know that look! You are affected with the springtime of youth's gift of love!"

"Umm…something like that." I scratched the back of my head absently.

"Well then, you should waste no time talking to teachers! Pursue your love! Smell the blooming cherry blossoms of passion, and embrace the springtime of youth!" Gai said passionately, striking the "good guy" pose. I wondered briefly how he managed to get his teeth to shine like that, then grinned.

"Sure, Gai-sensei! I'll…go do that!" _Well, maybe I would if I had the slightest clue what you're talking about…_ I slowly edged away, and made a break for the locker-room. _What does the "Springtime of youth" mean, anyway? Maybe I'll ask Lee one day. _

* * *

"You're late" Sasuke said as I entered the locker room. I briefly wondered if he had waited there while the other guys were changing. It wouldn't surprise me. _Pervert._

"I had to talk to Gai-sensei" I said simply, my eyes not meeting him.

"Everyone's gone home"

"Yeah, teme, that's what people _do_ at the end of a school day"

"We're _all alone_ here." I suddenly realised what he was getting at, and blushed from head to toe.

"_Pervert"_ I hissed at him, glancing around, just in case.

"You need to take a shower" He gave a small, slightly creepy smile which sent shivers down my spine.

"No I don't" I pouted. I was _not _going to let him have his way.

"You stink. I don't want to screw a guy who reeks"

_The nerve of this guy…! _

"Who says you'll be screwing me at all?!" I shouted, edging away from him. Unfortunately, he was _right._ About the smelling part, I mean. I really did need a shower. And I was planning on going to Ichiraku's before I went home…

"Okay, I won't do anything to you in the shower, but let me take you out for ramen." He gave another smirk. "I'll pay"

_He got me. He _knows _I can't say no to ramen! Sneaky bastard!_

"You'll let me shower?" I asked, the defeat evident in my voice.

"Definitely"

"_Fine._ Don't peek at me while I'm changing" I growled, and quickly stripped as he faced the wall. I swiftly made my way to the shower before he changed his mind and decided to snag a peek.

I twisted the shower on, hissing slightly as the water came out cold. Adjusting the heat slightly, I gave a sigh as hot water engulfed me.

I grabbed the shower gel and smothered myself with it, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. Still covered in the soapy lather, I moved onto my hair. I grabbed my shampoo bottle and glanced at the label. '_Strawberries and cream'?_ I read. _I'll bet anything that Iruka bought this. _

I squeezed a good amount onto my hands and started washing my hair. Lathering my hair, I went to move a strand out of my eyes. Bad idea. _Ow! Shit, my eyes! _Really bad idea.

Hopping slightly, I tilted my head up to the shower, hoping to wash the soap away, but really just making it worse. I squeezed my eyes shut, and bent over, fumbling for the conditioner.

And that's when I felt a hand on my butt.

_"AAAAHH!!"_

Arms entangled me and pushed me against the wall of the shower.

"_PERVERT!!" _I screamed at the arms' owner, who I could only presume, (and slightly hope, since the only other person around was _Gai-sensei_ and that would be just...ew)

"You said you wouldn't do anything!!"

"I changed my mind" Definitely Sasuke. Good. And bad.

"You _bastard!_ Let me g-_AAH!" _His fingers brushed my length, feeling it stiffen under his fingertips.

"Aw, hard from just a little hug? You really want it too, don't you?" I could feel his breath, hot in my ear. I suddenly felt cold.

"N-no! St-stop it! _Don't touch there!" _Completely ignoring my protests, his hand wrapped around my hardening erection, making me let out a very un-masculine, odd sort of squeak. He started to stroke it expertly, starting at the base and rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb, then slowly and tantalizingly moving upwards, as , with his other hand, he softly caressed the inside of my thigh.

And then, suddenly, he stopped.

"Wha-what? Sasuke!" I felt myself whine before I could stop myself. My eyes still stung like hell, and even as I attempted to open them, I could only just make out Sasuke's figure. I closed them again, and felt Sasuke's breath on my face.

"I can make you feel _amazing_, dobe." He whispered, his hands _almost _touching my cock. I could _sense_ them there, hovering. "Just say yes"

"Nnnn..."

"It's just _sex_, dobe. Guys do it all the time."

I recalled Shikamaru's words when I asked him if it was normal for guys to jerk each other off. He'd replied _"I suppose so. Curious teenagers."_

_Yes. That's what this was. Unbalanced hormones, teenage curiosity… _

_Surely it can't hurt to try? _

Sasuke had started stroking me, softly, and then applying more pressure to make me moan. I knew I couldn't hold back for long. I was still new to this. Still fast.

"Well, dobe?" He whispered as he brushed the head, and then squeezed slightly. My sore eyes snapped open in shock, and I suddenly saw that he was pumping himself at the same time, his eyes fixed on my face.

"_Yes"_ I said, and came.

* * *

I was surprised when he walked out of the shower. He'd cum a split second after me, his eyes still set on my face. I was still blinking the soap out of my eyes as he left. I felt my legs give way and ended up sitting on my ass in the still running shower as Sasuke walked away. A second after he'd left my view, it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't seen him naked yet. Well, at least, not clearly enough to actually _see_ anything, anyway.

Struck with a sudden desire to be the one peeking this time, I raced out to the locker room to where Sasuke was standing, already almost dressed, save for his shirt. I pouted, and put a hand on my hip.

"How'd you get dressed so fast?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked.

"Why, you want a look?" My face heated up like a furnace as I abruptly became aware of what I was doing. I was also struck by the realisation that I was completely naked.

After a bit of swearing and yelling, I managed to dress myself, and sat down on the locker room bench. I was still slightly weary that he'd been watching me get changed this time.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, unsure of what to say. He studied my face, his stoic expression ghosted with curiosity. "Is this wrong?" I asked the question that needed to be asked. I needed to know.

Sasuke stared at me, his expression no different than usual. His eyes were glued to mine as he clearly stated "Yes." Then he smirked _that_ smirk again, and added "And that's why it's so goddamn _good._"

I blinked at him, almost surprised at his perverseness. And then I asked the _other_ question that needed to be asked. "Tonight?"

Sasuke nodded. "Tonight. But first, ramen"

I think he was a little surprised when I yelled out like a kid, and then grabbed him in a rib-breaking hug…but I _know_ I saw a little smile on that stoic face.

* * *

Well, equal signs don't seem to work, so my clever little thing at the bottom here also didn't work.

So just review XD It'll make me go a LOT faster! (Especially since my computer makes a loud noise everytime I get an email and therefore keeps me awake XD)

Lemon next chapter!! Yay! XD I seem to have lost the ability to write normal stories now, everything I do seems to turn to yaoi smut...not good when I have a creative writing coursework coming up in English XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, okay, there IS an explaination for my long (a whole week?!) absence. And it is NOT my fault!! (sobs) Stupid BT disconnected our internet, so I haven't had it for the last week, except for in school, which blocks "mature" content...which apparantly includes my fanfic (surprised?). SO I COULDN'T UPDATE (cries)!!

Anyway, internet is to me as oxygen is to...well, _me, _if you get my meaning. It has been a _horrid_ week.

So...there's a lemon in this chapter, plus it's LONG (well, _I _think so...) so I'm hoping that will make up for my lack of updates. XD

Not my characters. If they were, then this YAOI would be canon and the whole show would be SMEX. (Two things that are in this chapter, you have been warned)

* * *

Chapter 5

-Sasuke POV-

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, I still can't believe you don't like ramen!" The blond yelled as we walked down the street. I rolled my eyes, and was about to make a sarcastic comment when my mind was invaded with a sudden vision of Naruto covered in ramen…_only_ ramen.

"There is one way I would like ramen" I leaned down and whispered in his ear. He turned his head and blinked at me.

"Don't tell me you like it cold or something weird like that?" He grinned. I stared into his eyes for a second, those big, blue orbs of innocence and naivety. We were nearly at his flat.

"I'd like to eat it…"

"How?" He demanded, pouting those plump, juicy, kissable lips of his.

"I'd like to eat it…_off you._" I whispered huskily. His reaction was _gorgeous_. He blinked, and stuttered, and turned the colour of overripe tomatoes.

However, his answer still shocks me to this day. "I'd like that" He said, and immediately looked mortified; covering his mouth with his hands.

"Hn" I replied, giving no indication of what I meant. If I hadn't wanted to keep my composure, I think I may have shouted _"Hell, yeah!"_, dragged him back to the ramen shop, and done him right there and then. But still…

_Apparently my Naruto isn't as innocent as I thought._

By the time we'd reached his door, he was still blushing.

"Sasuke?" He asked softly, fiddling with the key in his hand. "Will…will it hurt a lot?"

I blinked at him, wondering if this is what he'd been nervous about all evening. Not the sex, but the _pain? _

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "But I'll make it as painless as possible."

"Th-thank you…" He whispered, looking away, not meeting my eyes. I felt slightly odd all of a sudden. This wasn't quite the Naruto I knew. Perhaps he really was scared that I would hurt him?

"Shall we…?" He asked quietly, and I entered his flat.

This was it. _We're going to have sex. I'm going to have sex with Naruto. _

* * *

-Naruto POV-

_I'm going to have sex with Sasuke_. I was scared. Not just of the pain, or even the sex itself. I was afraid that I would _like _it. And the worst thing was that I knew I was going to. I was addicted. Sasuke had injected the drug into me, and suddenly I couldn't stop. I was craving it. Craving _him_.

He looked at me. I looked at him. And then he tackled me to the ground.

"_Sasuke!_ You- you _lech_!" I yelled, my voice coming out slightly squeaky. Sasuke was straddling me, tossing my orange jacket aside and starting to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"You're the one who wanted this, dobe" He said, his voice husky. Looking up at him, I could see his eyes glittering as his eyes scanned my chest hungrily, tracing his fingers along my ribs, and almost making me giggle. He started to run his tongue along the spiral tattoo on my stomach, educing a soft groan from me before I could stop myself.

_I won't let him know that I'm enjoying this. I won't give in to him._

Sasuke gave a chuckle as I wriggled slightly, trying in vain to get away from him. Having discovered my weak spot, he attacked the tattoo a little more vigorously than before, running kisses along the edges and licking his way to my belly button, which he nibbled gently. I couldn't help but give a weak _"Nnn",_ before biting down hard on my lip in an attempt to stop myself moaning.

Sasuke suddenly left stomach, and moved upwards, making me give out a soft groan from the sudden absence. Smirking, he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked gently.

_Holy crap!_ I let out a gasp of pleasure as he bit down a little harder. By this time, I was completely hard, and I could feel my erection rubbing against my underwear. I felt so giddy and light-headed that I could barely think straight. He moved onto my other nipple, leaving the first feeling hard and neglected. I bit down harder on my lip, refusing to let out the moan that was building up. I was scared of what was happening to me, confused that I could feel this good with a guy…with _Sasuke._

Sasuke chuckled again, leaving my nipple. I tipped my head back, closing my eyes at the sudden coolness, feeling my nipples still tingling, hard and wet. "That face…" Sasuke whispered huskily, cupping my face in his hand. "So lustful I could almost cum." He ran his hands down my sides and gripped my hips, kissing my stomach right in the centre of the spiral before slipping his hands into my pants.

"Aah!" The moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Sasuke gripped my erection tightly and I tasted blood, desperately trying to stay quiet. Sasuke started to rub my length, while starting to remove my trousers with his other hand.

"Bed." He said simply, suddenly sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me bridal style to my unmade bed. After tossing me down on the bed, he started to strip. I remembered suddenly that this would be the first time I'd seen Sasuke naked. Well, perhaps not the _first_ time, after all, we'd been in the same gym class for years, up until he switched, for reasons unknown. As he removed his shirt, I couldn't help but stare avidly at his chest. Perfectly formed muscles rippled as he pulled the shirt over his head, perfectly smooth, pale skin shined in the artificial light of my bedroom. He gave a smirk at my reaction, and hooked his fingers around his jean belt, and I swallowed the saliva I hadn't noticed almost dripping from my gaping mouth. He pulled off his jeans, revealing black boxers with a _very_ noticeable bulge.

He smirked, and slowly removed the boxers, revealing his whole self.

I swore inwardly. Sasuke was fucking_ huge_.

I must have been drooling by this point, because the next thing I knew, he was sat on me and holding my face "You like what you see?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

I blushed, incapable of speaking. I could feel his body hot against me, and I moaned softly, my body desperate for the friction.

Now both completely naked, he straddled me again, his hands working over my body, exploring me, mapping me out as I lay under him, moaning. His fingers traced my face, my neck, my stomach, my thighs, my…

_Holy fucking shit! What the _fuck_ was that?! _

"_Not there!_" I yelled in a frenzied panic. Sasuke had his tongue_ there_, licking the edges of my hole, and invoking odd feelings that I didn't know were possible.

Sasuke laughed quietly, his fingers now tracing the same spot that his tongue was licking. "You don't want to be unprepared, do you?"

I swallowed. Perhaps I hadn't quite thought this out. I'd agreed to have sex with him in the spur of the moment, and I was going along with it…but _this_. What was this? I mean, were we _attracted_ to each other, or was Sasuke simply looking for an easy screw? I couldn't figure out what had made me agreed to this. Why was it that I couldn't say no?

_Why do I _want_ this?_

"Sasuke, I- _AHH!"_ I was cut off by a scream I didn't realise escaped. His _finger…_ _Oh, God, what is he doing?_

Two fingers. This was beyond uncomfortable. I'd never felt anything this weird. He was scissoring me, his fingers slick with lube, while rubbing my balls vacantly with his other hand.

Three fingers, and- _"AAAHHH!!"_ For the briefest of moments, the strongest pleasure I'd ever felt surged through me. White spots danced in front of me for what must have been a millisecond, but what was, to me, my first taste of paradise.

"I'm putting it in now" Sasuke whispered, and I felt fear welling up inside me. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity in my bedroom to some guy who couldn't care less about me romantically, but just happened to be horny as hell. This guy also happened to be my best friend, who I'd known for years and had _never_ shown any of _those_ kinds of feelings towards me before.

_God, I'm an idiot._

"_Naruto"_ He moaned, as he pushed himself slowly into me. _Fuck. This hurts. This hurts a _lot. I felt as if I was being split open from the ass upwards. It felt like my body was breaking in two. If I moved, I would shatter like glass. It _hurt._ But it felt good. _Really _good.

"_Move!"_ I ground out, as the pain started to fade into discomfort and a little pleasure. I couldn't tell why I thought that him moving would make this less painful, but something subconscious told me that it was right.

He pulled himself out of me, and then thrust in harder. _Oh, God._ It still hurt, but the pain was mixed with pleasure. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and my fingers digging into the sheets.

And then he hit that spot again, and all I could see was white, all I could feel was bliss. I could vaguely sense his hand pumping my shaft hard, while he kept thrusting, hitting the spot again and again, getting faster and faster.

Soon, the stimulation became too much. I could feel myself ready to burst, my hips thrusting up into Sasuke, taking him in as much as possible. I heard a voice scream his name, vaguely noting that it was my own, as I came, simultaneously feeling Sasuke cum inside of me. He filled me up with his seed. He made me whole.

And then it was over. I clung to him, sustaining the feeling of his hot body pressed against mine. I sobbed into his shoulder, without knowing why. I felt something in me change. Something felt different. Something felt _new_.

I should have known back then: this feeling was _love_.

Yes. Naruto is a secret perv who wants ramen-smex. You think that's not plausable? Remember _Sexy Jutsu_?...He's a perv. XD

Okay, perhaps a bit overdramatic...but if people can fall in love at first sight, why not at first...well, you know XD

Anyway, REVIEWS are LOVE. And if there's no love...then the whole fic falls apart. And that would be sad. : (


	6. Chapter 6

-Now extremely annoyed- WELL, I had written a nice little rant here, but FFN seems to have something against me since it's disappeared. Well, anyway, the reason I haven't updated this chapter for so long is becuase FFN wouldn't let me LOG IN. I don't know why, because I _DO NOT_ have a virus, whatever it says -Pouts-

Anyways, I'm really sorry, and THANKYOU to all the reviewers, readers, favouriters...and so on XD

Wilfred Humbug : -Steals Temari and Neji since I forgot last time XD- How did you know that the ONLY female character I can stand is Temari?! She IS awesome XD Oohhh, can I have Kankuro?? Then I'll have the whole Suna Gang XD -Cuddles cyber-plushies-

Bee Bop : Your review made pepsi max squirt out of my nose XD But I think _cuddling_ reviews is about as far as I'll go XD

cluelessninja65 : Hehe, I just HAD to put that in... I can just imagine Sasuke nose-bleeding in volleyball or something XD

scorpion-2-ur-poison : Bwahahaaa! Yessss, it was obvious enough then? I was worried that no-one would notice XD There IS a reason, and it's expanded on a leeetle bit in this chapter... I think...

chocoGONEsushi : Yummy :P

Yuri-no-hana : Haha, yes it did XD

KyuubiKitsuneDemon : Thanks so much for pointing that out to me XD, I hadn't thought about it!! Since sometimes the linebreaks don't work, I can't imagine how confusing it must have been. -sweatdrops- Well I went through and re-proof-read it so it should now make sense XD Thanks again!!

Kuroi-Urufu : Haha!! Yay!! That IS my favourite line, and I wanted to use it forever! I was going to put it in the summary, but I thought "Let's do it" would make more of an impact ;)

Cibiboy : Will consider it XD I always thought of Gaara as gay as a picnic basket, but Neji... Hmmn, well gotta cater for the readers XD It may be pretty little though, sorry!!

Wool-n-Hodge : Yo! Thanks, well, thanks to the "Hodge" part, anyway, since "Wool" isn't there :P

If I had time I'd reply to you aallllll, but I don't, sorry!!

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS XD

Okay, not mine, yaoi, smexy flashbacks (but not that many, sadly)...and yeah. Have fun!!

* * *

Chapter 6

-Sasuke P.O.V-

Looking back at it, I suppose those moments after we had sex would have been the perfect time to tell Naruto that I was in love with him.

I wonder, had I told him then, what would he have done?

…It would have been amazing. I would have leant down into his ear, gently holding him in my arms. I would have whispered _"I love you"_ in his ear, and he would look up at me with those big, shining blue eyes, filled with tears of joy. And then he would pause for a second, as if he couldn't believe that something so amazing was happening to him. And then…silence, for a moment, as his eyes filled with tears, before he would suddenly and unexpectedly throw his arms around me, and he would shout out in between sobs that he loves me too, and then I'd _finally _crush his lips against his, like I desperately wanted to, and then one thing would lead to another and we'd have sex again…and live happily ever after.

But that's not what happened.

I said nothing. He cuddled me, I let him. I waited until he was asleep, and sat up with his head in my lap, watching him. I watched his chest softly rising, his lips slightly parted, and the tiny amount of saliva at the corner of his mouth.

It wasn't until he was quietly snoring that I gently brushed my lips against his and whispered "I love you."

If I had told him earlier, when we lay together, barely awake, yet not quite asleep…If I had told him then, everything would be so much easier. I wouldn't have hurt him; I wouldn't have hurt myself…

But that's not what happened.

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V-

When I woke up, he was gone.

I _hurt._ Emotionally, physically… I was so confused.

_What was I _thinking

And why did it hurt this much?

It was just sex, right?

With difficulty, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and onto the floor. Iruka would be home by now. He always came back for the morning. I wanted to see him.

As soon as I put weight on my legs, I felt as if I were being torn in two. In my shock, I tumbled forward, my legs completely giving way beneath me. I flailed and fell onto a heap on the floor with my duvet.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice came from outside my bedroom door "Are you up?"

I felt like I was boiling over. Feverish. Hot tears streaked down my face and, curling up into my duvet, I sobbed.

"Naruto?!" Iruka threw open the door and ran over to me. I must have looked pathetic. Red in the face and covered only by my duvet, I was a sniffling mess.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hugging both me and my duvet tightly to his chest. "Naruto…"

No words needed to be spoken. I just sobbed into his shoulder for a while, for reasons I couldn't even consider, let alone explain.

_Why does it hurt this much?_

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

_He's not here._

It was nearly nine, and lessons were starting in five minutes. He was late. Iruka never let him be late.

_My fingers tracing the inside of his thighs, my hand wrapped around his shaft; already leaking pre-cum… _

Something was wrong.

It struck me at that moment that my actions were indefinitely going to have consequences. I'd screwed Naruto, practically _forced_ him, and now I'd hurt him.

But he'd said _yes._ Perhaps I'd really messed him up.

_My breath on his erection, his breath hitched, gasping for air… _

"Kakashi" I said, not bothering with the honorific as usual. "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi glanced up at me, and then returned to reading his book below the desk (on which he was _supposed_ to be taking registration). "He's ill. Iruka's staying home with him" He replied nonchalantly, but I knew that he, too, was worried.

I slinked silently back to my desk, hands in pockets. Just as I sat down, Kakashi stood up with a sigh. He hated Fridays, only because he taught in the first lesson, which meant that I would always ask for a lift into school. This therefore meant that he couldn't be late, lest he face my wrath.

_My tongue moving in his hole, his body squirming underneath me, his cock twitching. The tension is killing him, the foreplay too much for his sensitive body. _

"We're starting a new topic today." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Shakespeare."

A dark feeling swelled up in my stomach. _Please don't tell me it's…._

I watched silently as Kakashi told Sakura to hand out the books. She leapt up enthusiastically, undoubtedly happy to be able to be in my presence for another second, I imagine.

_Warming the lube in my hands, slipping in a finger and hearing him, _feeling_ him gasp. This is new to him, weird. Uncomfortable. He has no idea what his body is doing, unaware that his hole is sucking me in, begging for more… _

As she approached my desk, I was careful to send a glare before taking the book from her outstretched hand. Without as much as a "Thank you" I turned my attention to the book in hand. '_Romeo and Juliet'_. Of course. _How cliché. And slightly ironic. _

"Right, now, I want you to read the first scene on your own, and then we'll go through it". Kakashi said, returning to '_Icha Icha Paradise'_ with a hidden grin.

_And then, as three fingers enter him, something changes. I hit his prostrate, and he moans like a whore, unknowingly. I feel his back arching, his hole tightening as he continues to pull me in. _

I flicked through the first few pages and sighed. None of this meant anything to me. Meaningless words spewed over paragraphs. If you ask me, Romeo and Juliet were pretty lucky. After all, they had each other, they had _love_. Not to mention that Juliet was a _girl_. At least Romeo didn't have to worry about being _gay._ Their families may have hated each other, but they were in love. It didn't matter. Romeo's unrequited love lasted but only a moment, because Juliet fell for him in an instant.

_Thrusting in him, pleasure taking over my body. Still slightly awkward, but it feels so good it doesn't matter. I know he's in pain, but the noises he's letting out make it sound like pleasure. _

If only it were that easy. If only I could kiss Naruto's hand and have him fall head over heels for me.

_Speeding up, his back arched, thrusting back to pull me in deeper, and then suddenly feeling him seize up, feeling his walls tighten, pressure around me, pleasure coursing through me… at my climax…I cum into him a split second after he spills his own seed… _

Sasuke and Naruto. Now, _that_ would be a tragedy.

_'For never was a story of more woe _

_Than this of Sasuke and his Naruto.' _

I continued to flick through the pages, the words suddenly bearing meaning. Naruto would be a better love than Juliet could ever be.

_Lying next to him. Wanting so badly to tell him… to _kiss_ him. To let him cry with happiness, not pain. To push my lips against his. _

_But no, I can't. I won't. To him, I am nothing. To him, I am just a friend. _

_This is just sex. _

_'It is my Naruto, O it is my love; _

_O that he knew he were!' _

* * *

Haha, I do not know WHERE the Romeo and Juliet came from...well, actually I _do,_ it was inspired by a fic that I started that was Sasunaru Romeo and Juliet style, but I stopped when I realised that it had already been done...quite a few times XD But yes, it sort of just...happend. I suppose I just love Shakespeare...a LOT.

Ohh, yeah, the contant P.O.V switching? That is to signifiy the...uh.. the confusion that the characters are facing...yes. That's right. It's not just because I got writer's block XD I swear.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE. YES THEY ARE. I love 'em , and Sasuke and Naruto love 'em cause they result in more MAN SMEX XD


	7. Chapter 7

Uhhh...sorry it took so long XD I blame school, laziness, procrastination, coursework and the common cold (which I was SURE had gone away!!)

chocoGONEsushi : Yesh... Kakashi and Iruka are going out, very secretly. Sasuke and Naruto are the only ones who know, I think XD I can't remember if I mentioned that in this chapter...Thanks for reviewing :D

Wilfred Humbug : Kaaannnkkurrroo!! (Cuddles) Thanks!! Hmmn...now I think I've run out of favourites...Ohhhh wait, Deidara:D

yaoihentaiqueen : Haha, well, I _personally_ don't think that this is the most tragic story of all time, and not particularly more tragic than R&J...but Sasuke's melodramatic XD

Ack, must do coursework!! Sorry, I can't answer all your reviews (even though I love doing it XD) but thanks to all who read and reviewed!!

Onwards we go!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sasuke P.O.V

"Uchiha." A steely cold voice broke into my thoughts. I was sat on one of the grassy banks outside of school, my lunch lying beside me, untouched.

"What do you want, you queer?!" The sharp insult slipped out of my mouth before I even considered. Perhaps I had a death wish. However, the red head was one of the few people who could make my blood boil in a millisecond.

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked, ignoring the familiar abuse.

"Why should I know?!" I snapped back, too quickly. Gaara simply narrowed his dark-rimmed eyes at me.

"Because, Uchiha," He growled "You are his _best friend_. And I require his presence."

I glared right back at him, "He's not here! So go spread your _gayness_ somewhere else!" I spat. More meaningless abuse. And I knew it. Insulting Gaara about being gay didn't make _me_ any less of a homo…but it did make me feel slightly better.

"What's going on?" As if by some ironic kind of magic, Gaara's boyfriend seemed to materialise behind him. Or rather, he'd walked right up to us and I'd been too caught up in self pity to realise.

"Go away" I muttered, suddenly lacking enthusiasm.

"Uchiha was just admitting that he was afraid to be anywhere near me, in case I start spreading the _homo_ disease" Gaara muttered and _smirked._ I glared. That was so _my_ thing.

Neji Hyuuga scrutinized me with his freaky pale eyes, and then the two of them simply walked off.

And for a brief moment, I actually felt pretty small. Perhaps it was because I myself may have just exposed Naruto to this world of homophobia. This school wasn't known for being exactly _open_ to homosexual relationships, so any couple would either have to keep secret or suffer the abuse.

_Oh, God, what if I've turned him gay and he _still_ doesn't want me? _

A small, Dobe-like voice in my head told me that what I was always saying to these two was unfair, hypocritical, and _mean._ And I wasn't the only one who said this type of thing. Gaara and Neji had verbal abuse hurled at them 24/7.

_What if I've turned him gay, and then other people find out, and then… _

Yet another reason that we could never be together.

…Not to mention, the fan club would _kill_ him…

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Ramen, I decided, cures _anything. _I sat at our dining room table, slurping hot juicy noodles with a grin.

With a bowl of ramen and a duvet wrapped around my shoulders, it was hard _not _to be happy.

_But still… _

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. _6:30._ Iruka would be home soon. Any minute.

A shiver ran through my body; apparently, I _was_ sick. With a fever this high, there was no way Iruka would have ever let me out of the house. I was hot, dizzy and (after crying continuously for hours on end – the reason for which I still hadn't told Iruka) snivelling.

Just as I finished my ramen, I became vaguely aware of someone entering the flat.

"Iruka!" I yelled, jumping up to greet him. _Bad idea._ Having absolutely no balance whatsoever _normally_, in my feverish state I simply managed to throw myself across the room, landing conveniently in Iruka's arms and knocking him flat.

Only, it _wasn't _Iruka.

_Oh, crap. _

"Hello, Dobe" a disgruntled Sasuke Uchiha murmured from underneath me.

_OH, CRAP._

"S-Sasuke!!" I squeaked, immediately leaping up. Why I thought it would work _this_ time…I don't know.

I ended up falling right back down onto the Uchiha who was halfway through getting up. With an "_Ooof!"_, I ended up sort of being half-cuddled by the unsuspecting Uchiha, sat completely and directly on his lap, my hand unintentionally settling on his chest.

For a second or two, we both simply stared into each other's widened eyes. I was blushing from practically head to toe. And then, he went and gave me that smirk.

"If you want it _that _much, Dobe, all you have to do is ask."

"_PERVERT!!"_ I screamed, just as Kakashi and Iruka walked in.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

The plan was simple. Just like last night; get Sasuke out the way, drag Iruka back to my flat, and then screw him senseless all night.

But then the blond had to go and get ill on us! Now, Iruka was all worried, and didn't want to leave him on his own.

So I came up with Plan B. Make Sasuke look after Naruto. Still gets Sasuke out of the way, and it keeps Iruka from worrying.

It was perfect. I mean, who in the world is more responsible, more reliable and more sensible than Sasuke?

Reaching Iruka's flat, Iruka and I entered as a yell of "_PERVERT!" _echoed through the building. We looked in.

Now _that_ was interesting…

Naruto was straddling Sasuke. Sasuke had one hand sprawled to the side and the other clumsily around Naruto's waist. Naruto had one hand _pinning _Sasuke's hand to the ground, and the other hand on Sasuke's chest, seemingly massaging his nipple through the shirt. Sasuke was slightly flushed; Naruto was tomato-red and panting.

It was quite erotic, really. Almost like a real-live scene of Icha Icha Yaoi.

The boys both stared up at Iruka and I. We stared back. They glanced at each other, and eyes widened in realisation.

"This is _not_ what it looks like!" Two voices simultaneously yelped.

And, as if he wasn't in an already embarrassing enough situation, Naruto suddenly made it ten times worse.

In a final, futile attempt to get up, he threw himself backwards, toppled forwards, and landed a violent, and completely accidental, kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

Sasuke looked vaguely as if Christmas had come early. Several thousand times.

Naruto looked confused, very confused, as lips mashed together before the poor blond simply collapsed against Sasuke and just sort of hugged him pathetically.

Oh, what a predicament.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

I sat next to Naruto's bed for hours, watching him sleep. Kakashi and Iruka had long since left us, after Naruto had finally managed to run to his bed in a frenzied panic. I, however, calmly explained the situation, (and that it was, _entirely_ an _accident_) which calmed Iruka down enough to allow the two to go on their secret date. Secret, of course, because no-one except Naruto and myself knew about the relationship.

But that wasn't important at that particular moment. What was important was _Naruto_, the stupid, beautiful blond currently running a high fever right next to me.

As I sat there, watching him; my hands instinctively reached to my lips, touching them. I sat, remembering his kiss, remembering his taste…

_'Give me my sin again' _

Blue eyes fluttered open; stared up at me. My heart raced as his shining orbs met my dull, black ones. I looked away, suddenly reluctant to look at him.

"Sasuke…" I heard him whisper hoarsely, but I still refused to turn to him. I couldn't look at that face, it was too tempting.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked, and I think that, for a moment, I simply died.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Well…It had to happen _somehow_. It's not as if he was going to kiss me by _choice_.

We'd kissed twice already, albeit, both times accidentally..

_Wait, isn't the kissing supposed to come _before _the sex? _

… And both entirely my fault… would one more time really hurt? Just to see…

"Will you kiss me?" I breathed, and, for a second I wondered if he'd heard me, or whether I'd actually even said anything at all.

_This is it, Sasuke Uchiha. My love, my life, my sexuality, my _sanity… _it all lies in your hands… _

"No."

And that's when my heart broke in two.

* * *

Hmmn, I'm not sure what it is about this chapter that I dislike so much. Perhaps it's the lack of smex... XD Oh, well, perhaps next chapter I can get some in! XD

Reviiieeeewww!! And make me write XD


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't updated for a _long _time O.o SORRY!! I kind of lost track of time...speaking of which, I haven't even got time at the moment to answer my reviews (sobs) except to say, THANKS to everyone who reviewed, as always! I don't know if I'd be inspired enough to write this without you guys XD

Limey, but lemon comes next chapter (sorry!)

Sasuke wears a giant bow and Kishimoto just killed off my favourite character (not spoiling XD)...thus, "Naruto" is not mine!

And so, without further adieu...

* * *

Chapter 8

They were standing over a huge waterfall with giant stone statues on either side. '_The valley of the end,'_ his unconscious brain supplied.

Sasuke spoke of bonds. Friends. Dreams. Goals. He said something about his brother, but Naruto couldn't hear him properly. He was dimly aware of his own body, but felt oddly detached. He was yelling words at Sasuke, yet he had no idea what he was saying. It was as if he were viewing a forgotten memory from days long passed.

And then they fought, for hours; so long that Naruto thought it might never end. But that was okay, because as long as Sasuke was here with him, and not somewhere else…somewhere that Naruto could no longer reach him.

But it was too late. Sasuke was already gone. His body may have been with Naruto, but his mind was shut away, his consciousness locked deep inside of himself. He was lost, and Naruto knew it. But _still_, he fought.

_Don't leave me._ His mind screamed. _Don't forget me._

_I love you. _

_Don't leave me._

And then, Sasuke was stood in front of him. So close, yet further than he'd ever been before.

A chidori chirped in his heart, like birdsong on a stormy day. Like blood on snow, bright red standing against a pure, untainted white.

_Don't leave me. _

_I love you. _

Naruto closed his eyes. This was a scene he never wanted to see. He would never hurt Sasuke. Sasuke would _never _betray him.

_Don't break these bonds. _

And yet, the single utterance of _"No", _echoed through his mind like a thousand betrayals.

_I love you_.

Naruto woke up in tears, wondering why his heart ached as if he'd lost something, or _someone_, and desperately needed to drag him back.

He slipped back into unconsciousness a second later, returning again to the haunting dream.

Was it too late? Was Sasuke already gone?

_Don't break these bonds. _

And then suddenly, the dream changed.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

_Should I wake him?_

Naruto thrashed in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Tears streamed down his face, and he had bitten his lip so hard it was bleeding.

_Wake him up, you idiot._

But I _couldn't_. I couldn't face him, not now. Not after refusing him like that.

And then, Naruto suddenly let out a sigh, his whole body relaxing. The change was obvious; his face was suddenly flushed with a different type of fear, his cheeks red with a blatant blush. He wriggled his hips slightly, and I suddenly realised that he was about to have a wet dream.

_Don't you_ dare _wake him up, you idiot! _

Soon enough, the blond was panting, moaning, groaning, bucking his hips, and I had to do all I could to not fuck him right then.

That, of course, would be a complete violation of his privacy.

Unlike _watching_ him. That was okay.

He thrashed violently as his moans grew louder. His duvet was quickly thrown off, improving my view greatly. An obvious bulge pulsed beneath orange pyjamas that I longed to rip from his body.

His hips thrust upwards into thin air and his hands moved between running down his own thighs and gripping the bed until his knuckles were white.

"Nnnn…" He moaned. _Don't jump him. Don't jump him._

"MMmnnn!! _There!!_" He yelled, nearing his climax.

Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to help him along the way.

Seconds later, I was licking rather _too_ eagerly at his dripping cock. Not clever, most certainly not the _nice _thing to do to him, but he tasted _so good_. It would be nearly worth risk of him waking up right then, just to taste his thick length in my mouth again like this.

"_Sasuke!!"_ He screamed, and I grabbed his ass, speeding up my licking and sucking. I had the whole of him in my mouth and was deepthroating him as he thrust into my eager mouth. _Naruto! _My mind was screaming out, but I simply gave a small "Hmn" that sent Naruto over the edge. He came into my mouth, his lusty cum dripping down my chin. I swallowed most of it, a smirk automatically reaching my lips.

I drew back and observed him, not bothering to wipe away his cum as I stared. _God, he's gorgeous. _

And then, of course, he woke up.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I don't know how the hell my dream turned from Sasuke _killing _me to Sasuke _sucking me off._

But I do know that _one_ of the above _actually happened._

Of course, it was fairly obvious, I mean, he was sat at my feet with _white stuff_ dribbling down his chin with that stupid _smirk_, and I was half naked and sweaty…

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" _It was rather an unnecessary outburst, I'll admit. But I had to say it. Or rather, yell it loud enough that the whole _neighbourhood_ probably heard it…

And he didn't even answer.

"_GET OUT!!"_ I screamed, even though I knew he wasn't going to move. On the contrary, he decided to settle on my knees, and stare perversely at my lap.

"_GET OFF!" _I continued my screaming attack, but he just kept on smirking, and leant closer, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'll leave the _'getting off'_ to you" He whispered fervidly, and a shiver went down my spine.

_What are you doing to me? Why can't I hate you? _

He kept his eyes lustfully at my lap, and as I moved to cover up _that_ area, he pinned my down.

"What are you doing?!" I growled, having suddenly lost the ability to move, and then think, as he gripped my length _again_.

"S-_stop_ it!" I yelled, struggling (in vain, as I knew that Sasuke was far stronger than me.)

"You dream of me, you_ masturbate _to me…wouldn't you rather have the real thing?"

I froze, and then said, my voice coming out icier than I had intended, "In my _dreams_, you _kiss_ me."

Sasuke winced, and whispered that betraying word again,

"No…"

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

_Could you ever love me? Do you even know what love _is

"No…" I muttered, turning away from Naruto. "No kissing. We're not a _couple_, dobe. We're just friends having sex."

"Oh yeah, and of course, that situation comes with _rules_…" Naruto said bitterly, his face still flushed

"This isn't a _relationship_." I whispered, still not facing him. My eyes flicked over for a split second, and I saw his face suddenly change to an expression I didn't recognise. Hurt, pain… betrayal? "No kissing" I repeated, slightly more sharply.

_SLAP_

I recoiled, my hand reaching up to brush the cheek which Naruto had just struck. _Hard._

"How _dare _you?!" He hissed, and I blinked at him. This wasn't _quite_ the reaction I was expecting. "You'll _suck me off_, you'll _fuck _me, but you won't _kiss_ me?! What is it?! Don't you want to dirty your _precious_ mouth with my lips?! Ohh, but of course it's alright to- Mmff!!"

I don't know what made me do it. Perhaps it was the overwhelming desire to fuck him right there and then, or simply the desperate need to _shut him up_. But either way, I suddenly found myself pinning him down and sucking hard on his bottom lip. He was obviously pretty stunned, since he stopped trying to talk and simply stared at me with wide open eyes as I flicked through his mouth with my tongue.

"_Mmmnnff!!"_ He ground out, with a half-hearted attempt to push me away. His hands were trying to refuse, while his mouth was starting to respond.

I am not sure how long it was that we kissed; long beyond the need for air, as, when we finally parted, Naruto was gasping as if on death's door. His arms lay around my neck and he rested, wheezing, on my shoulder. I could feel his breath hot against my ear and it sent shivers through my body, or at least, to one _certain_ part.

"I'll make you a deal," I whispered, suddenly making up my mind. "One kiss for every time."

He drew back and looked me directly in the eye, his face confused. "Every time we…_oh."_ Realisation suddenly dawned on him and I felt a shiver pass down _his_ body, although, perhaps not for the same reason.

"You pervert!" He hissed, his cheeks flaring up. He suddenly seemed to be trying his best to _avoid_ my eyes, looking to the side in embarrassment.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked, gently cupping his cheek and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I hate you" He spat. I gave a sly grin and gave his neck a long lick, nibbling at his sensitive areas. I started to run tiny kisses up and down his neck, leaving him tingling in delight.

"Do we" _kiss _"have" _lick _"a deal?" _nibble on his earlobe_.

Naruto sighed, his face revealing his exact thoughts. _'I'm going to regret this'_, the blond thought, as he whispered "Yes."

_You've made a deal with the devil_. I knew it, he knew it, and it was _good._

_You're mine now, dobe. _

* * *

Annnnddd... that's it. Gotta go write the lemon XD

Please review! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Waaahhh!! So long since I've updated!

I am SO tired right now, so forgive any spelling mistakes (that I will, no doubt, freak out about when I wake up a little). These past two weeks have been...hectic, to say the least! I'm half-way through doing my GCSE Drama production and my teacher is EVIL, so I've had late night practices every night, which means I can't do homework, which is causing a SLIGHT problem XD And then, this weekend, my friend shipped (well, train-ed) me off to London (which was SO cool, since I'm a country mouse and never see London) and we went to Camden Market (which I have decided to move to, since it is SO awesome...) and I spent a LOT of money on manga (ironically, not Naruto, actually XD)...

Anyways, enough about me, this is FANFICTION time, not BLOG time!! XD (Hint, hint, FAN on the fiction means I don't own the brilliant Kishi's work)

Soooo, Chapter 9...and the long awaited lemon XD And Sasuke has an epiphany (again?)

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke…" He asked breathlessly as I started licking his cock for the second time that night. "…Are you gay?"

My eyes flicked up to my face, and I paused. "Are you a girl?" I asked monotonously.

He glanced down at me with a faint smile, his breath still hitched. "…Doesn't look like it."

"Then yes, it appears that I'm gay." I said, as if talking to a young child, and then continued with my action that was _slightly more_ _mature_.

"_Aah!_ But…Neji and Gaara…_Aaahh…_" He tipped my head back, momentarily forgetting what he was saying. "You hate gay people…" He whispered. I knew that he remembered the looks, the words, and the abuse that I frequently hurled at the two. They were his friends, but never mine. I would hang out with them simply because Naruto was there, and it was no secret how I felt about the two.

"No, dobe." I said, my voice slightly frustrated. "I hate Gaara and Neji. That's it." Neither I nor he could ever understand _why_ I hated them. Perhaps I was jealous. I wanted what they had, but never had the guts to get it.

"But you- _AAHH!!" _I tactfully chose that moment to push a lubricated finger into him, sending pain shooting up his spine. "_Sasuke!_ A little…warning…would be nice! Aaah…" Another finger, and I knew that it was becoming slightly more uncomfortable, but he was quickly getting used to it. His body was responding well, his cock starting to leak slightly as I sucked at it, his anus squeezing at my fingers, craving more.

I added the third finger and felt his body melt. It was only a matter of seconds before he lost all control. I decided that he was ready, and then pulled his legs over my shoulders. He looked up at me with those lust-filled eyes that suited his adorable face so much, and I couldn't hold back. With a slight gasp, I pushed my own eagerly waiting cock, moaning quietly as his tight hole enveloped me.

"_AAAAAHHH!!" _And there it was. As I hit his prostrate, he forgot all common sense, his mind suddenly switched to a primitive state. With his complete and utter loss of control, Naruto screamed out at the top of his lungs. Smirking, I began to thrust harder into him, making sure to hit his prostrate every time.

And then I remembered that Kakashi and Iruka were still in the flat.

"Naruto?" _OH SHIT._ _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_ I leapt up, pulling out of Naruto, who gave a neglected whimper, before realising what was going on.

"_Shit!"_ He croaked, grabbing his duvet and diving under it. I gathered my clothes that were strewn all over the room, pulling on my shirt while hopping into my jeans. _Shit shit shit... _I stuffed my underwear into my pocket; very aware of my raging erection rubbing again my jeans.

As Iruka entered the room, I sat down next to Naruto's bed, cross legged and leaning on my knees to cover my hard-on.

"Are you okay, Naruto? I heard a scream…" Iruka looked at the two suspiciously, and I could see why. Naruto himself was bright red, blushing and sweating, and I was probably in a similar state, although slightly more collected. Our hair was ruffled, our clothes were crumpled, and pretty much _everything_ about us screamed '_SEX'_.

Thank god it wasn't Kakashi who found us.

"Naruto was having a bad dream, he just woke up" I lied smoothly. Iruka glanced at me, and, miraculously, seemed to believe every word. Well, Iruka was probably Konoha's most gullible resident when it came to his adopted son. He rushed over to Naruto and took his temperature. Naruto grinned up at him, but I could tell he was probably as uncomfortable as me. I was still as hard as a rock and _really_ close to coming.

"You should go back to sleep" Iruka smiled, and then looked at me. "Do you want to get a drink or something?"

"_No!"_ I said, a bit _too_ quickly, and then regained my composure. "I'm fine. I'd rather stay and make sure he's alright" Iruka blinked at me, then smiled and nodded.

"We're going out, so you'd better keep an eye on him" He warned, and I gave a reassuring smile back. _Get the hell out, you mother hen, so I can fuck your adopted son._

"See you later! Naruto, get some rest!" He waved, and left.

I didn't even wait to hear the front door close before pouncing on Naruto and ripping off my clothes.

"Where were we?" I breathed hotly into his ear, my hand brushing his neglected, but still hard, erection. He blushed from head to toe, and looked away.

"Just fuck me already, bastard" He muttered. I felt a grin flutter upon my lips and without a moments delay, entered him once more.

_"Ahhh!!"_ Naruto's voice broke again into the night. Naruto moaned, and I groaned. Thrusting into him again and again, I was careful to hit the spot that make his eyes overflow with lust and his voice thick with pleasure. He was close, _too_ close, so I gripped his erection tightly. _You won't cum. Not without my permission._

"Sasu-_ah_-ke! What are you…ahhh…" His sentences slipped as I thrust harder, pleasure coursing through me, feeling his insides contract and desperately squeeze me as he yearned to cum. "I want to_- ahhh!! Sasuke!_ Let me cum!" He screamed, but I gripped him harder. "_Sasuke!!"_

_Amazing isn't it? Control. I can make you do anything._

"Beg for it" I command, my voice sounding a lot more dominant that I had imagined. I liked it.

"_Sasuke!"_ He cried out, hands desperately reaching down to grasp his own erection. I slapped them away with my spare hand, and suddenly pulled him back _"AAH!" _He was in my lap now, my cock even deeper in him now, and pressing even harder against his prostrate. "P-please…" He chocked out, his voice harsh from moaning.

"I can't hear you! _Louder!_" I run my fingertip along the tip of his cock, and he screams silently.

_I can control you. I can make you do anything_.

"I _won't!"_ He yelled, writhing, protesting. He had pride, too.

_I will make you submit to me._

Squeezing harder, fingernail scraping gently, torturing the slightly weeping of his penis, desperate for escape.

"_Beg._" I demand.

_I will make you love me._

Other hand running up his thigh, thrusting all the while. Fingers brush his most sensitive spots, my teeth gently nibbling at his ear.

_Love me!_

Roughly squeezing his nipples, and it was too much.

_"SASUKE!! Plea- please! Just _do_ something…I lo-oh God, Sasu…Sasuke!"_

And then, for a split second, my heart stops, my hand slips, and I cum with him, feeling his liquid, hot in my hands.

_Was he going to say…? _

_"I lo-" _

_Could it be? Or am I just going mad with desire? _

Naruto slipped off me and onto the floor, unconscious but gasping for air.

Slowly, I pulled myself up and gently lifted him back onto the bed. I stared at him, his blond hair ruffled, his blue eyes concealed, and my chest stung.

I'd gone too far.

This was supposed to be a one-time thing.

I was supposed to be satisfied with loving him _physically._

I wasn't supposed to still crave him. I was supposed to be _over_ him by now.

One time. And then it was supposed to be over. I was supposed to move on, to forget about these inappropriate feelings. It was supposed to get better, and I would be contented with one night of sex. _It was supposed to be better._

But somehow, sitting here watching him sleep, feeling secret tears rolling down my cheeks, it felt so much _worse._

_I love you._

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

He was gone by the time I'd woken up in the morning.

For some reason, I felt angry more than anything. I shouldn't have, after all, this meant nothing to me. Really.

But I can't deny the fact that my stomach fluttered as I saw him sleeping on our living room couch. I was just hungry, I told myself.

And I was so happy to see him because he's my _friend_, not because I might, just _maybe_ be slightly and uncontrollably attracted to him.

I sat on the edge of the sofa and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent like this, his face was relaxed and emotionless, but not like the _usual _emotionless. He looked content. Neutral.

In fact, I thought, looking at the stray strands of hair by his mouth moving with each breath, he looked _gorgeous._

Not that I was attracted to him. I mean, yeah, he was hot. And amazing in bed. And tender, when he wanted to be, like when he kissed me.

And maybe I _did_ want him to kiss me. But only because I was attracted to him. _Wait. No…Yes. _

I was attracted to Sasuke. I dreamed about him… but this was just puberty playing its tricks on me. It was okay to be attracted to your male best friend, just as long as it was just _physical _attraction. Which is what it was. I didn't _like_ him or anything. And I sure as hell didn't lo-

"It's rude to watch people sleep, you know, dobe" A (slightly tired) familiar voice broke my line of thought and I melted inside.

But only because I was attracted to him because of puberty which was entirely okay.

"It's even ruder to watch people mastu-"

"Morning, Naruto!" I fell off the side of the sofa and onto the floor as Iruka cheerily entered, shortly followed by a similarly cheery Kakashi.

"Ah! I- uh…morning!" I think I must have blushed from head to toe as I stuttered out a reply from the floor.

Something was up. They were both grinning _far_ too happily.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked the question for me, and we were met by even wider grins as Kakashi and Iruka glanced at each other.

"We've got good news" Iruka said, beaming. The two of them were practically _glowing_, and that's when I knew it must be bad.

"We're moving in together!" Iruka continued, and I might have died of shock.

_Moving in… together? With Kakashi…and Sasuke? _

_…AND SASUKE?! _

I must have been blanking out, because the next words I caught were "…share a room for a while, but that'll be alright, won't it?"

If I wasn't already having mini heart-attacks, _that_ definitely did it.

"Sharing…a room? Me and Sasuke?!" I babbled, my mouth hanging open unattractively.

"Sasuke and _I _" Iruka corrected.

"_Sasuke and I_ are sharing a room?!"

"I don't see a problem" Sasuke's voice broke into my outburst.

I glanced between them; Kakashi and Iruka in their own little gay glow, and Sasuke; smug as hell.

_I'm screwed. _

_…Literally._

* * *

Woot! Review, review, review!! (uhh, please?)

Right... Need. Sleep. Now. XD Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I'm off to Germany for six days on a school trip, so to make up for lack of updates, this is muchos grandes (and no,I don't know if that actually means anything. I admit, Iam a complete lang-tard. Languages (except English, obviously) are beyond me...which will make this an interesting trip,I'm sure XD) Anyways, yeah, long update (well, longer than the rest, anyway) and... well, a slightly weird chapter, I have to say... meh.

They haven't moved in quite yet, by the way! That comes next chapter!

EmmaTheSpottedBat: One day, one day. But what is love without angst and pre-confessed smex?

Wilfrid Humbug : SHINO! I just recently started to like Shino, he used to freak me out, now I love him XD Yeah, sorry about buggering off like that, school is obviously designed to suck all creative-ness out of a person and make them mindless blobs... well, MY school is, anyway XD But, term's ended now...just gotta revise for GCSEs (omgomgomg) Anyways, thanks XD

Gothic Anime Lover: Eep! Don't kill me, don't kill me! I'm updating, see?XD

1animegal, Insomnia On High, Yin's Crescent: YOSH! I got three nose-bleeders XD Haha...

Pink Irish Clover: Oh, Sasuke's an ass alright. A very nice piece of ass, anyway...wait, that's not what you meant, was it? Uh, yeah he's an evil bastard, but that's why we love him, ne? 8D

black55widow: WOOT, lots of comments 8D And OMG, I never realised that O.O One-shot (giggles)

Leighbriel-Misokita:Uh, wait, you've already read this chapter, never mind XD Thanks!

chocoGONEsushi:'I can picture it if it were Kakashi... giggle "Don't hurt yourselves now..."' Oh, my GOD. I must put thatin somewhere XD XD XD Genius! Thanks for review, again, hehe. Your reviews make me LOL XD

Ahh, out of time! Okay, sorry but I have to go! THANKS to all who reviewed, though, I'd love to answer you all if I could XD

I disclaim. And stuff

PS: I changed the ending a little, I realise it was a bit confuzzling even to me XD

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto P.O.V

We were moving in at the weekend. I was moving into Sasuke's _room_.

But that wasn't my top concern at that time. I was slightly more worried about _Sasuke himself_. Or rather, my _attraction_ to the raven haired sex god- I mean, my best friend.

"Gaara!" I ran up to the red head, my lone saviour, and stood nervously before him for a few seconds. He may not have had any eyebrows, but I could tell that, if he did, one would be raised impatiently.

"Gaara…I…" I blushed from head to toe. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all… "I think I'm gay."

There was a pause. Not a single muscle on Gaara's face moved. He just stood, invisible eyebrow raised, as if to say _"And this concerns me…how?"_

"What, do you want a banner with rainbows and sparkles?" He said monotonously.

"_Gaara!"_ I hissed, my blush deepening. This wasn't going well. "I didn't know who else to go to." I admitted, turning away.

"…Do I look like the flamboyantly gay type to you, Uzumaki?" The redhead asked, his tone still entirely uncaring.

I tried to picture Gaara dressed in brightly coloured drag, waving the afore mentioned banner with rainbows and sparkles. My stomach lurched, and I almost burst into hysterical laughter.

"Not exactly" I said, biting my lip to hold back a giggle.

"Then what in the hell of hells makes you think _I _would be a good person to talk to you about this?" He deadpanned.

I considered this for a moment, and it suddenly occurred to me how _stupid_ an idea this was.

"As long as you're not gay for _me in particular_, then I don't see why I should care." He continued. His eyes suddenly widened ever so slightly. "_Oh, God,_ please don't say..."

"No!" I yelped, going, if possible, even redder. My voice was rising in a slight panic, and I waved my hands in front of me. "Not for you! I'm just plain gay!"

Maybe it was because it is a proven fact that 'Life isn't fair'. Or perhaps I'd done something terrible in a previous life...like, I was _Hitler_ or something…Whatever the reasons; someone had obviously decided to end my social life right there and then.

Because, naturally, the whole of the class seemed to choose _that particular moment_ to enter the room, teacher and all.

_Oh, FUCK._

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

I was only about ten minutes late when I entered our maths class, but it seemed that the lesson hadn't even started. I looked around at the students who were all babbling loudly and excitedly. The teacher herself, Kurenai-sensei again, seemed to be in shock as the class around her rioted. Glancing around, I saw that a lot of people were gathered around Gaara, and appeared to be shooting questions at him.

_Gaara and Neji causing trouble again? _

"What the hell is going on?" I approached Shikamaru, one of the only people sat at their desk. He appeared to be taking a nap, but I knew that even _he_ couldn't possibly sleep in this noise.

"Naruto is gay" Shikamaru said stonily. There was something about him that I couldn't quite place._ Is it possible…does he actually _care?

"Naruto is gay" I repeated, attempting to sound as if I didn't believe him for a second. "And you know this, because…?"

"He just announced it to the whole class." Shikamaru sounded slightly irritated.

I suddenly got a mental picture of Naruto standing on a desk, yelling "I'm gay, believe it!" and waving a banner with rainbows and sparkles. I cringed.

"He…_announced_ it?" I bit out.

"He was telling Gaara." Shikamaru said simply, and I suddenly understood. _So he didn't _intentionally_ tell everyone, which means he _might_ not be sure yet…_

"Where is he now?" I asked abruptly. Shikamaru gave a shrug, and rested his head on his arms.

"Ran away." He muttered. I started to leave the classroom, when I heard Shikamaru's voice again. "Uchiha…" He muttered. "I think…this might be my fault." He sat up and rested his cheek against his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were firmly set, not looking forwards. It was obvious that he was deeply concerned.

"I told him…that it was alright for guys to…_you know_…without…" He trailed off, frustrated. "Just help him, okay?"

I gave a nod, and left the room swiftly. Kurenai-sensei watched me go, but did not stop me. She understood what I needed to do.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

I ran through the empty halls, tears streaking down my cheeks. This was all _Sasuke's_ fault! Whatever he'd done to me…

"Dobe"

I stopped in my tracks. Either I had completely lost my mind, or…

"Over here, idiot" Sasuke's voice came from just beside me. I whirled around, forgetting how pathetic I must have looked.

"I heard what happened." He sighed. His expression somehow looked odd, apologetic perhaps?

"Yeah, you and the rest of the universe." I muttered, turning away from him.

There was a pause, and then, "Let's talk" He said, and I suddenly felt myself being pulled towards an abandoned staff room. I knew exactly what room it was, because Sasuke and I used to hang out there, waiting for Iruka and Kakashi to finish work. It was usually empty, since the other staff room was bigger, cushier, and had a TV in it.

Sasuke pushed open the door a little and then froze.

_"Aaahh! Th-there!"_ Moans were coming from the room, and both Sasuke and I knew _exactly _who they were coming from. Sasuke seemed to recoil slightly from shock.

_"Kakashi!_ Aahh- we…shouldn't…mmnn…" Iruka called out to his lover.

Sasuke went to close the door, but I didn't move. I stood in the doorway, completely rooted to the spot. My mind was telling me to run away, but my body refused to budge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing my arm. I still didn't move. I could see them, on the staff room sofa, completely naked, Iruka writhing beneath Kakashi. Kakashi thrusting into Iruka, Iruka crying out in time with his thrusts…

_"Naruto!"_ Sasuke whispered louder this time, yanking me away from the door and pulling me into another, rather smaller room. Well, a janitor's closet, to be exact.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you, dobe!" He spat, gripping my shoulders. I stared at him, spaced out, still unable to push the sight from my mind.

_"Kakashi!"_ Iruka's voice echoed through my mind.

"Sasuke" I whispered, glancing up at the raven haired boy. I stared for another second or two, and then threw myself against him, jamming him into the wall.

"Naruto! What are y- Mffn!" Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I forced my lips upon his, while grinding my knee against his crotch. My whole body was hot, fire racing through my veins, sparked by the just witnessed scene. I felt high, hot, and hard as hell, and I didn't give a flying fuck what Sasuke wanted, but he was going to _do me right there_, by choice or not.

I heard him chuckle as I broke the kiss; my body still pressed against his. "My, my, if this is how you react to watching others doing it, we are going to _have to_ get you some _porn_" He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

I glanced up at him, grinning in a somewhat feral way. I couldn't explain what it was I felt, but I knew _exactly _what I wanted.

I started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt with one hand, while massaging his nipple through his clothes with the other. Pleasure continued to course through my nether regions and I rolled my hips against his.

_When did I become such a slut?_ I wondered briefly, as I pulled off his shirt and stared at the exposed skin underneath. Sasuke was _pretty. _

I ducked down and started to suck on his nipple eagerly, hearing him groan. I nipped gently while he buried his hands in my hair, pulling at every nibble. With a small lick, I left one hard nipple and moved onto the other, repeating the action. My hands seemed beyond my control, and I found one running up and down Sasuke's chest, and the other slipping into his pants.

I couldn't stop myself, couldn't stop this fire inside me. Perhaps it was because I was used to this, once I was started, my body just responded automatically, or perhaps… yes, I was _addicted_. Addicted to Sasuke to the extent that I was so afraid to lose him that I would go to any lengths to keep him, and _myself _satisfied.

My hands started to shake with something I couldn't describe. I started to undo his trousers, my eyes fixed on his slightly shocked, but definitely smirking face. After removing all of our clothes, I straddled him, my hands pinning him down from the chest. I paused for a second, and then took a deep breath and then lowered myself onto his hard length. At that point, Sasuke's precum was enough lubrication for me, and it seemed that our frequent "encounters" was enough to prepare my body.

Sasuke gasped as I took in his whole length, wincing in pain as I did so. Pain, mixed with undeniable, forbidden pleasure. My body spasmed with pleasure, my nails dug into Sasuke's skin. I briefly allowed myself get used to him, and then pushed myself up, so that only the head of Sasuke's dick was in me. Lusty moans continued to leak out of me, and Sasuke seemed as if all intelligible thought had left him.

I thrust myself down on him again as hard as I possibly could, screaming out in pleasure. I didn't care where we were, if anyone heard me. I wanted Sasuke inside me. I wanted him to fuck me raw, and I wasn't ashamed of it.

I repeated my actions, pulling out and penetrating myself again, forming a rhythm. I brushed against my prostrate and cried out, my walls contracting as my body spasmed again. Sasuke moaned beneath me, and suddenly seized me and flipped me up so that he was on top of me, doggy style. Taking over, he thrust himself into me, hitting my prostrate full on and sending pleasure through me that I couldn't quite achieve before.

My vision started to fog over and I could feel both of us getting closer. He pulled me back on top of him, sat in his lap again, and started to fist my dripping length. Our bodies merged together in the heat, his hand stroking and touching and his mouth kissing my neck and moaning lightly in my ear and I felt myself go over the edge.

"Sasuke!" I yelled out his name, throwing my head back and coming with him. His cum filled me up, overflowing and dripping onto the floor.

Sasuke kept his deal, and kissed me hard, passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth as if he'd never tasted it before.

Feelings exploded in me, but they were different this time.

For a minute, we sat like that, panting and kissing and just touching.

"Oh, _fuck_" I breathed, my words soft. My breath was coming out in short gasps, my body covered in sweat and cum, and, for a moment, I just leaned back, unconsciously feeling drool dribble down my chin.

"Again?" His tone was playful, "Seriously, dobe, I know I have stamina, but we should probably get out of here before we get cau-"

"Shut up, bastard. You know what I meant." I sighed, still sat on top of him. I could barely feel him inside of me now; my body was almost numb with pleasure. I felt completely comfortable, and I didn't want to move, I didn't want him _out_. I was scared of the emptiness without him. I was scared that, if we weren't attached like this, I might lose him.

"Naru-"

Click.

The janitor's closet door opened with the slightest of noises, but it was enough to scare the living shit out of both of us.

"Oh, _fuck_" We said, perfectly in unison.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

Okay, so I _might_ have seen it coming. _Maybe._

And I _might_ have heard from a fellow teacher (already! News really does travel fast…) about Naruto's little accident.

And I _might_ have recognised Naruto and Sasuke's voices from inside the janitor's closet before we opened it.

But, really, how was I to know that it would turn out like this?

Well, I might have guessed it. _Maybe._

I didn't see Iruka flipping out that that. Really, you'd have thought someone was _dying_ or something. Scared the heck out of me, though, of course, he'd never know that.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_ My boyfriend's voice rang out through the halls.

_That's it, keep it inconspicuous. No need to let the _whole building_ know… _

"And in _SCHOOL?_ Do you have any idea how many _rules_ you're breaking! You could be _suspended!"_ Iruka continued.

"Only if you tell someone" It was Sasuke who spoke now.

"_Tell someone?_ Of course I'm going to- how could you- _in school!"_ Iruka seemed to lose it at this point, unbelieving that _his_ Naruto could do something as…_naughty! _

I, on the other hand, had no doubt that Sasuke was behind this. There was no doubt about it, after all, he was _my_ Sasuke, and I couldn't help but beam with pride. Underneath my mask, of course.

"I'm going to report you _right_ now!" Iruka huffed, and started to walk off. I was about to stop him myself, but then;

"You can't report us" Sasuke said, quietly "Because that would be so _hypocritical,_ wouldn't it? After what we saw _you two _doing…"

_Ooh, so he saw that… nothing like a little education… _

"You…_what!"_ Iruka really lost this time. He froze, "That was- well, you…that's _different!"_

"In what way! It's _sex,_ isn't it!" Sasuke bit back, his anger starting to show.

"It's _love!_ It's a _relationship!_ You know I'd support you two if it was the same! But- you're just kids! It…isn't… is it?" Iruka slumped slightly, his voice becoming softer.

I think Sasuke was about to say something important. He glanced at Naruto, who wasn't looking at him. He paused for a second, and then took a breath

"It's not a relationship." Naruto cut him off. "We're not in love. We don't even _like_ each other like that! I swear, it's just…well, it's just sex. And it won't happen again, I swear! I just- I wanted to see, see if I was really, _you know…_"

_When did Naruto learn to lie so fluently? _

"So I asked Sasuke…"

_Yeah right. _

"And he agreed. Just once…"

_As if Sasuke would be satisfied with that._

"Right, Sasuke?"

To Naruto, Sasuke would have looked entirely normal. But I know Sasuke differently than Naruto does. I'm the foster father, and I'd like to say I have paternal instincts. Well, I'm pretty observant, anyway. I've always been able to read people and their relationshipslike 'Icha Icha' books.

So I could see it, what Sasuke was feeling. The signs were small, a slight crease in the brow, eyes shining the tiniest fraction with tears, hands bunching up in mental agony.

And then I knew what Sasuke was going to say. What he _wanted _to say, what he would have admitted. Perhaps he would have told Naruto he loved him, perhaps he would have said everything that I could see him feeling.

And perhaps this _thing_ they had, whatever it was, would have _become_ a relationship.

Because it was _so obvious _that they were in love.

Honestly, kids these days.

* * *

Up for a little bribery? I have almost finished the next chapter...which could be put up here _tonight _rather than in a week's time... if you review a lot XD

XP


	11. Chapter 11

...Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer?

Well, I promised that if you reviewed, I'd update, so here ya go!

WARNING: extreme perviness in this chapter. We've got lemon, masturbation, pillow humping,toys, slight BDSM (hmmn, does it count as that? Maybe it's just Sasuke being a general ass) and yeah. I must have been in a pevy mood when I started this chapter...

Oh yeah, and some Sasu-angst too, because I love emo-kids XD

Thanks to all you reviewers, here's your reward! (Unfortunately you're gonna have to wait a while till I'm back from Germany for the next bit, but I shall write all I can XD)

(Ps. I'm verrrryyyy tired, so any mistakes, please point out...and if it's confuzzling, tell me XD)

* * *

Chapter 11

Sasuke P.O.V

_"It's not a relationship" _

_How could you say that? _

_Do I really mean nothing to you? _

_Am I really that difficult to love?_

For a long time, I forgot what it was like to care for someone. When my family died, I didn't cry for a long time. I didn't know how to. I shut out any emotion, clinging onto the only thing I possibly could; my brother.

And then he abandoned me too.

I think it hurt _more_ than my family's death. Because Itachi was still alive. He had a _choice._

He chose to leave me behind.

I stayed in an orphanage for a day or so. That was when I found out that Naruto was an orphan too. That was after our kiss, but before I understood my attraction to the blond. I was contented to be near him, but I still hated it there.

And then Kakashi came along. He had known my family well, and been given the job of babysitting me on many an occasion.

For a while, I was happy.

But even Kakashi could never fill the hole that my family and brother had left behind.

Naruto could. And he _had,_ in a way. But in a way, he just made things _worse_, because a bigger hole was starting to form.

_Am I that difficult to love? _

I glanced at Naruto, unpacking. He was radiant, gorgeous. He was all I ever needed. Just looking at him almost made me hard, made fire run through my body.

We hadn't had sex for three days. We'd promised Iruka and Kakashi that it would stop.

But both of us knew that it would happen again. It would keep on happening. But maybe it would never be anything _more_.

_Why can't you love me? _

I watched him shoving his stuff into draws. He was _so _disorganised. He was the polar opposite of me. He should have irritated me, I should have _hated him._

_  
And why can't I tell you the truth? _

But I _loved_ him. And _that's_ why I couldn't tell him the truth. Because I _loved_ him.

So, I just stared at him, imagining him beneath me after three excruciatingly long days, imagining him wriggling, moaning my name…

_Oh, God. I need a cold shower._

Naruto P.O.V

It was Saturday afternoon, and I'd just finished unpacking.

I'd never quite comprehended just how _big_ Sasuke's room was. Big enough for two. Probably big enough for _seven,_ actually, but I somehow doubt Sasuke would allow seven people near it.

I was sat on my new bed, which was smaller than Sasuke's double bed (_who needs a whole double bed to themselves, anyway!)_

It had been Wednesday when they'd found us, and when I'd made Sasuke promise "no more sex".

Somehow, I'd forgotten _why_ I'd said that.

Sasuke was having a shower in his en-suite, and I was sat listening to the water splash.

And I was _horny._

It had been three days since we'd had sex, and I was already at my limit. My sexual frustration was starting to cloud my judgement, and I'd _nearly _given into him several times.

Three days of unrelieved, (and well hidden, if I do say so myself) erections and a worrying amount of wet dreams (which were going to cause a problem now that we were sharing a room…) Three days of complete refusal to relieve myself. And now I was horny.

_I _so_ should have done this _before_ I moved in. _

I glanced at my watch. Sasuke had _just _gotten into the shower, so I had about ten, fifteen minutes.

I think the idea of being caught (again) was turning me on even more. I could feel the thrill rising up in me as I slipped my hand down my pants, feeling myself fully harden in seconds.

I grabbed a towel and removed my pants swiftly, grasping my erection tightly and moaning into my pillow. _Can't let him hear me… _

I pumped myself continuously, thinking about Sasuke all the time, (but only because I'd never had sex with anyone else… right?)

My hips automatically thrust into my hand and the towel, the friction causing the moans in my throat build up and almost explode.

But it wasn't _enough._ I needed _more!_

My fingers dug into the pillow as I frantically tried to come up with a new way of satisfying myself. After all, I'd only ever masturbated _once,_ and I wasn't even given the chance to _finish…_

"Aa-" I buried my face further in the pillow.

_The pillow! _

…would it work? I felt so perverted as I grabbed the (thankfully, not brand new, how ungrateful would that be?) pillow and shoved it in between my thighs.

It was _odd,_ that was for sure. I squeezed it with my legs, my hips thrusting into it. It felt _good,_ the way it moulded around my body, smothering my length, filling the gaps.

Then I gripped my erection _through _the pillow and couldn't hold back a moan. Sick pleasure coursed through me as I shamelessly humped the pillow, changing my position to gain the most friction.

But it wasn't _enough!_ The sexual frustration wouldn't go away. I needed something _in _me!

What had Sasuke _done_ to me!

_I'm never going to be straight again! _

Cupboard.

The word floated through my mind, and, for a moment, I couldn't figure out why. Then I remembered.

For Sasuke's last birthday, Kakashi had pulled him away from me and given him a bag full of things that had made him turn bright red.

_"I don't need stuff like that!"_ Sasuke had vehemently claimed, and Kakashi had laughed.

_"I'm sure you'll find some use for them!"_ He'd smiled playfully, and Sasuke ran off to hide the offending items before anyone saw them.

But I saw them. I'd snuck into Sasuke's room, desperate to find out.

And, boy was I shocked.

I now opened the bag a second time, fully aware of the contents. Sasuke hadn't exactly hidden them creatively.

He'd kept his word, though. All of the sex toys were still in their packaging.

I held a wrapped up dildo in one hand and a packet of anal beads in the other and felt anticipation build up in me. Sasuke wouldn't even notice they were gone.

My hands were shaking, and, looking at the stolen toys in my hands, I suddenly felt uncertain. The thrill of this was making shake with lust, but I was still scared out of my mind. Nevertheless, I held the two wrapped toys in my arms and quickly shoved the bag back into Sasuke's cupboard.

My heart beating twice the usual speed, and still sporting a raging hard-on, I turned around and-

"Ehem"

-came face to face with Sasuke. A very wet, very, very _naked_ Sasuke.

_"Holy-"_ I spluttered. I stepped back and managed to trip over my feet, landing quite painfully on Sasuke's bed and dropping my stolen items guiltily on the floor.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Sasuke sneered, picking up the dildo and beads and giving a sly smirk. "I didn't think of you as the type for this sort of thing, _Naruto"_

_I hate the way he says my name. _

_No, I _love _the way he says my name. But I hate that I love it._

When he spoke my name like that, cruelly, but softly, lustily but almost _lovingly_, I just melted.

"You want to use these, ne?" He motioned to the toys. I didn't move a muscle, but an unconsciously shiver ran through me. "Let me show you how"

And then he flipped me over, pushing me down harder against the bed, and started to lubricate the toys (_where did he even _get_ that lube, anyway? He must have secret stashes all over the place_…)

"Spread your legs" I obeyed, half out of instinctive sexual frustration, half because I knew that if I wanted to do this for the first time, I wanted it to be with Sasuke. My mind was fogged over, my body responding to the idea of 'Sasuke equals sex.'

He disappeared for a moment, and then I heard the bag drop next to the bed. He'd gotten the other toys, too.

"Close your eyes" I felt hands slide over my chest, but I didn't open my eyes until he said so.

"Let's try these to start with" He said huskily, and I glanced between the remote control in his hand to the vibrators he'd just strapped to my nipples.

"Sasuke- no! I- wai- _AAAhhh!" _He turned on the vibrators, and a sensation like no other hit my body. I vaguely became aware of myself screaming Sasuke's name and looked up at him with pleasured tears in my eyes.

"Heh, we're not even started yet, dobe…Let's see" He picked up the anal beads and I just continued to look at him, pleasure still searing through me. I wanted to cum, I _needed_ to cum!

"I suppose I just put them in like this…"

_"AAhh! Sasu- Haahh…" _Sasuke putting in the beads had to be the oddest thing I'd ever felt, but also one of the most pleasurable.

"And then I pull them out…"

_Oh, shit no! Don't pull them out! _

This was too much for me to handle. My hands gripped the bed, my nails digging into the covers.

And then he pulled them out.

_"AAHH! Ahh…Sas- Ahh…"_ Moans burst from me as the sensation struck me like a ton of bricks.

"_Sasu…ah…"_ And then he'd taken one of the vibrators off my nipple and held it against my cock. Something exploded within me, but I didn't cum yet. I paused, moaning and wondering why I hadn't cum, and then I realised.

He'd gone and put a fucking cock ring on me. I _couldn't _cum.

"_Bastard!"_ I screamed, my orgasm so close, yet impossible. He still had the vibrator against my cock, and it was driving me insane. "_Take it off!"_ I cried out, desperate to cum "_You bastard- fuck! Ahhh!"_ I threw my head back and desperately tried to survive this feeling- the moments before an orgasm that should only last for _moments_.

"I love it when you beg" Sasuke drawled, taking away the vibrator. I sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet. I could feel the lubricated dildo, far too cold to be a human penis, pressing against my hole. I shuddered in fear and anticipation as Sasuke stroked my frustrated cock.

Screw it; a ton of bricks didn't even cover it.

"_Sasu- ahh!_ We…we can't! Iruk- _aahh!"_ I felt the dildo press against my hole and unconsciously my hips moved towards it, a simple reminder that I_ wanted_ this.

_You've changed me from an innocent gay teenager in denial to a full out faggot whore, you bastard!_ My thoughts were barely considered as I gave a low moan, begging Sasuke to shove the dildo up my ass and _now._

I vaguely heard the dildo land on the ground with a soft _thump_ as Sasuke threw it away.

"Wha- What are you doing!" I breathed huskily, frantically awaiting release. I tried to look back at him, but couldn't quite see.

And then I knew. I knew because something very hard had just entered me and it was most certainly _not_ a dildo.

"_AAHH!"_ I cried out shamelessly as Sasuke thrust himself into me. Endless pleasure was searing through me and I was suddenly glad for the cock ring. The feeling of constriction made me feel every single sensation a thousand fold.

"_Sasu…ke…ahh!"_ He started to thrust in rhythm, matching his character. Obsessive, perfect, amazingly in time, and hitting that spot _every time_.

Sasuke was better. Better than any toy, a fuck-load better than my own right hand, and better than any person in the world.

_Oh, god, I sound like I'm in love with him…_

His thrusts sped up, and I knew he must be getting close.

Feelings within me meshed together; fear, hate, lust, love, guilt, pain, pleasure, overflowing in tears and moaned names. It was too much for me, I was breaking. Everything I had felt up until now was resurfacing, sharper, harder, better.

And then he must have taken off the cock ring, because all I felt at that moment was absolute bliss. Everything went white, and Sasuke and I were one. His juices shot into me, mine shot over him, over me, mixing with his dripping down my legs.

We collapsed together on his bed, naked bodies supporting each other in what could have been a lovers' embrace. Limbs tangled, mouths connected, my one kiss.

And there, we fell asleep, contented in each others' arms.

_This is not a relationship._

I knew that. I knew that Sasuke never felt that way. I knew that this could never be a _relationship._ It just wasn't what Sasuke was looking for.

It may not have been a relationship, but lying together like that, safe, at ease…

_It feels like love._

* * *

Wow, I actually feel almost _guilty,_ rereading this chapter XD I think it's getting pervier as I go on XD

Review! XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh, well first of all, I must apoligise for taking SO LONG to update...I'm SO sorry!! After my German trip, (which was sehr...uhh...toll? -Mein Deutsch still sucks, big time!) I had a REALLY busy week (?) and then, when I finally sat down to write Neutral, I was suddenly hit with a BIG 'OL LOAD of writer's block!! (sob) Which is still here, as well...but I tried to fight throught it and this is what happend. It's...well, I think it's pretty sucky, really, but yeah.**

**Anyways, reviews! For the last two chapters XD**

**Leighbriel-Misokita : LOL! I feel so evil!! ;) My ploy worked!! Muahaha! Hehe, thanks for reviewing XD**

**Orca Owl : Aww, I love you too (uh, in a totally platonic and friendly sort of way!) And your review made me lol! I loooveeee that song!! Uhh, anyway, I'm convinced by the cookie!! (although one can never have too many plushies) Thankies!!**

**Silly-Go-Round : WOOT!! I rocked someone's socks off!! I've never done that before!! 8D**

**Insomnia On High : Haha! That has to be one of my favourite phrases!! I could just imagine Kakashi saying to Sasuke XD And OMG I just reread that and thought exactly the same!! (starts singing)**

**Ich...uhh... JA!!**

**Danke fur...reviewing!! (okay, I officially suck at German)**

**lazeee an demented : ...Cake?! Woot!!**

**sweetangelblue : Cookies?! WOOT!! (Can you guess how much I like sweet things?! XD)**

**chocoGONEsushi : lmao!! I would have drowned in a puddle of drool and nose-blood!! XD And then I would go find a handsome bishie and make him smex another bishie XD And yeah-huh, my favourite line!! I can just SEE Sasuke's smirk as he's saying that...and Kakashi is just SO fun to write, even when he's serious!!**

**chocoGONEsushi : ... again XD Yesh, guilty!! Ahh, well. This chapter is less pervy XD Which is sad... but yeah. And Naruto is one frustrated foxy!! Either that, or the poor shrimp's hormones have FINALLY kicked in X3**

**Kakashi: Now, Sasuke, It's _perfectly_ normal for a boy of your age to have certain _feelings_...**

**Sasuke: Why the hell have you given me a _dildo? ... Hey!_ I am _not_ an uke!**

**Kakashi: Ahh, but Sasuke-kun, I never said you were gay!**

**Sasuke: ... I hate you.**

**Wilfred Humbug : I know!! He SO is!! ( I just recently saw the Shino laughs episode which made me LOVE him XD Plus, he's all cute and grumpy in the manga at the moment! Wait, did I just say cute? X3) SHIKA!! Yay!! Okay, running out of characters now...hmmn... how about an Orochimaru plushie? I could use a new voodoo doll 8D And WOOT for reading in lessons!! I always used to read ffn during lessons and then our school blocked FFN!! (mayyybe because I was reading M rated yaoi...) Anyways, thankies!!**

**Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169 : Hehe, perverts unite!! And my family just ignore my random fits of laughter now X3 I guess they're used to it!! Thanks!!**

**Okay...falling asleep!**

**OH YEAH:**

**A/N : Some of you might have noticed that a chapter miraculously disappeared. Wellll, that's because I merged chapters one and two, so everything has moved back a chapter. X3 Took me AGES to do, though...**

**Anyway, on with the story! It's a little strange...the first part has Sasuke remembering stuff, so it's almost flashbacky, so you gotta bear in mind that Sasuke is 14 when Kakashi and Iruka do their thing and when he starts noticing...stuff...about our blond dobe, okay? And then it moves back to the present!!**

**The first part, well, I guess I needed just to write something different to get back into writing, so a load of KakaIru came out... X3 I don't really like this chapter, but yes.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sasuke P.O.V (Slightly flashback-y…Sasuke remembering the past, I guess)

Of _course_ Kakashi knew we were still having sex. He must have. Iruka probably had no idea; he'd believed Naruto when he had told him it was a one time thing. He was so naïve, it had taken him almost a year before he realised that Kakashi had the hots for him. And that was _after_ three "dates", which he'd just thought of as "coffee between colleagues."

Kakashi had told me that he liked Iruka after about 2 months of chasing him, and I wasn't really all that surprised. Naturally, I knew that my guardian was gay. I'd have to be pretty dense _not _to notice the one night stands, the random men he pursued. He was popular, and he was _perverted,_ and didn't seem to mind scarring my (8 year old upwards) mind by bringing home his boyfriends. And, hell, there were a_ lot_ of them. Kakashi got bored easily.

But Iruka was _different_. I knew it as soon as Kakashi admitted that he had feelings for his fellow teacher. I was about 14 at the time, so I was old enough to see the signs. The way he said his name, the way his whole (well, the unmasked part) of his face lit up, the way his eyes looked far off, dreamy.

And Kakashi _waited_ for him. He'd never done that before. If someone wasn't interested in him in the beginning, he never bothered chasing them. But for Iruka, he waited. He didn't go straight in for the kill. He got to know him, took him out as a "colleague" and learnt all he could about him.

And the more he learnt, the more obvious it became. Kakashi was in _love._

It was strange, I have to say. He'd come home all cheery and happy. He'd talk about Iruka all the time (which was really quite odd, since he was also my teacher and tutor.)

And then he_ told_ him.

And that's when the cheeriness stopped. Iruka said _no_. Iruka turned him away in anger. Iruka tried to avoid Kakashi, wouldn't look at him, wouldn't meet with him.

But Kakashi just kept on chasing him, and chasing him for months on end, until _finally_ Iruka found himself saying yes. I can't really remember what the situation was, but Iruka folded, and let himself be taken out for dinner. Just dinner, Kakashi had promised. No funny business.

Kakashi didn't come back to our flat that night. But Naruto did. He knocked on the door at about 10 pm and I asked to stay for the night.

"Iruka's got a friend round, Sasuke! And you'll never guess who it is! It's _Kakashi-sensei!"_ Of course, Naruto had no idea what Iruka and his 'friend' were getting up to, but that was beside the point. _Iruka_ had taken _Kakashi_ home.

And then I knew, Iruka loved him too.

It got me wondering. I'd always presumed that two guys could never have a proper relationship, I mean, Kakashi had never had a second date with one person. I wondered what it would be like.

Naruto and I played computer games until the early hours of the morning and then he fell asleep in my lap.

And that's when I realised that I was attracted to my best friend.

I watched him lying there for about half an hour, suddenly seeing something in him that I'd never noticed before. It suddenly occurred to me that I _liked_ Naruto. I liked him, like Iruka and Kakashi liked each other. I'd known before that I felt differently about him than everyone else. He'd been special to me, yes. He'd brought butterflies to my stomach, yes. He'd made me feel warm and fuzzy whenever our skin met in childish play, yes. But it had never occurred to me that I was _attracted_ to him. That I wanted to touch him, I wanted to kiss him.

And so, in juvenile curiosity, I brushed my lips over his for the second time since we'd known each other. My heart raced, and I felt my face heat up. I was shaking, and drew back from the blond, just staring at him.

My whole body felt hot just from looking at him. So I leaned over and licked at his lips, savouring his taste. He tasted, unsurprisingly, of the ramen he so frequently consumed.

Never before had I been so turned on by the taste of ramen. Never before had I been _so turned_ on at all. I shifted, Naruto still in my lap, sleeping as if nothing were happening. I could feel a tightness in my pants as I stared, as I started to lay kisses all over him, learning his taste, his shape. I felt myself growing fully hard for the first time.

Unlike Naruto, who was quite obviously a late developer, I had fully reached puberty already, at the age of 14. My voice had almost broken completely, whereas his was still high pitched. While he was still completely bare in _that_ area, (and believe me, I knew. Shower times after PE lessons were the most awkward time of the week) I had already grown a fair amount of pubic hair, I was taller, and was even starting to grow the tiniest amount of stubble. I was growing up, and Naruto remained completely oblivious.

I gently laid the blond down on the sofa and went to my bedroom. I got into bed, stared at my ceiling, and thought of Naruto.

I thought about that day, our first kiss. I thought about the orphanage, how he was the only one who was there for me.

I thought about _him_, how beautiful he was. How I'd kissed him while he was sleeping.

It was so wrong, to feel this way about my best friend. I knew that, but it didn't dull this feeling inside of me.

As I started to drift off, I wondered what it would be like to touch Naruto, to run my hand up and down his length, to hear him moan beneath me. I would top, naturally, and he would have no complaints. I would thrust myself into him and he would scream out my name in ecstasy.

"Sasuke?" I stopped. _Naruto?_ He was standing next to the bed, but I could hardly see him in the dark. "Can I…?" As far as I could tell, he gestured to the bed.

I reached out my arms to him and he curled into me automatically. I didn't care why he wanted to be in my bed, or that it was the middle of the night and he'd woken me up, I just liked having him beside me. Something was wrong, though. Something felt off.

"It feels nice, doesn't it, Sasuke?" He whispered, and pressed his body against mine. I froze.

"What are you do-" I started to say, but he cut me off. I found his mouth covering mine, his tongue darting into my mouth, and I suddenly realised how hot he was. I also suddenly realised what it was that felt off. He was naked. He was naked and hot and thrusting his hips against me.

And, Holy_ fuck,_ it felt good.

"Naruto…" I moaned into his mouth and he disconnected from me, starting to run kisses down my neck and gently nibble on my collarbone, still rolling our hips together. I suddenly felt a cool hand slip into my boxers and gasped as Naruto began to run his hands along my length. I could hear myself moaning, not caring that this was completely wrong, and that Naruto was my best friend, my male best friend, because all that mattered was the amazing feelings emanating from that soft, pale hand and the pleasure that was building up in me until it became so strong that I saw white and came, screaming Naruto's name into my pillow.

Warmth erupted in my boxers and I jerked awake with a gasp. My breath was coming in pants and my hands were shaking. My _soft, pale_ hands. Not his. Not tanned, or slightly calloused. My hands, the hands that were still rubbing against my sticky crotch. My hands, that had _not_ touched Naruto as he had _not _jerked me off.

I should have known it was a dream. My first wet dream, too.

I lay on my back, boxers sticky, face wet. That was the day that I knew I was _in love_ with my best friend. The day when I found out that Iruka was in love with Kakashi, and the day when it hit me that Naruto was _not_ in love with me.

I've dreamed of no-one else since.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V (And back in the present)

It was two days after the little "toy" incident and we hadn't had sex since. Well, no full sex, anyway. A couple of quiet jerk offs and blow jobs in the bathroom, but nothing too loud. We were being cautious, because Iruka was beginning to get suspicious.

We were sat at the dining room table, eating a late dinner. Iruka was saying how he wanted to move us to separate rooms, and I had no complaints. Well, I'd voiced no complaints; that would have been far too obvious. Given the choice, I would be loudly yelling at Iruka to _"Butt out and leave us alone! How the hell am I supposed to fuck him if you separate us?!"_

Naruto had simply tensed up and nodded, moving a fraction closer to me. Thankfully, Kakashi had come to the rescue, explaining to Iruka how he couldn't _possibly_ empty the spare room out because there was simply_ no room_ anywhere to put everything. A complete and utter lie, of course, and a fairly obvious one at that, but Iruka fell for it.

As Naruto decided to cling onto my hand, Kakashi went on to reassure Iruka that if we_ had_ continued to "experiment" after they'd caught us, we'd definitely be bored by now, so there was no threat. I just shrugged, and said that it had been a "_one time thing_" and we'd got it out of our systems and it was _not _going to happen again.

_Ha! One time thing, my ass._

Or rather, Naruto's ass. And, what a lovely ass it was. An ass like that could turn any straight man queer, I reckon. Of course, no straight _or_ queer men would be going near that ass. Naruto's ass was _mine._

"Sasuke?" _Oh crap, someone's talking_. I glanced up and met one eye. Kakashi.

I glanced around. Iruka was gone. _Wait, when did he go? He must have gone to bed…so why is Kakashi still here?_

"I know you're still having sex, Sasuke." Kakashi said, and suddenly Iruka didn't seem so important.

Naruto's hand started to cut off my blood circulation. I glared at my mentor. "So what if we are?" I said coldly, giving my best Uchiha death-and-doom-to-all-who-view-it glare.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you to stop…" Kakashi glanced at us, and I continued glaring in return "But I don't think I need to." He continued. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto voiced what I was thinking.

Kakashi simply shrugged in return, "I just don't see why two best friends can't have sex without any feelings involved. I mean, as long as you guys aren't _falling in love_ or anything…"

_Is it just me or did Naruto's grip just get a little tighter?_

"…then it's just fine. Right?" Kakashi's visible eye was staring right at me and I swear he knew.

Of course he knew. Just like I'd known when he was in love with Iruka. He must have known for years.

"Right" I muttered, and let go of Naruto's hand. "I'm going to bed." I started to walk away, and Naruto followed, murmuring a quick goodnight to Kakashi. It was nice to know that my guardian could be supportive sometimes. He was obviously more kind than he let on, and sensitive and…

"…And remember, boys, lube is your friend, and always use protection!"

_Perverted._

…We went to bed, like we'd told Kakashi.

Well, _I _went to bed. And _he_ went to bed. There was no 'we' involved. No hug, no kiss goodnight. It was almost as if none of this had ever happened.

"Goodnight" Naruto whispered as I turned the light off and got into bed.

Alone.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

In my dream, I was with Sasuke. I could feel the heat radiating from Sasuke's body and I liked it. We were so close, our bodies pressed together. Our faces were inches apart and I could taste Sasuke's breath. I wanted to be closer, to melt into Sasuke and never move apart. I leaned forward to catch the raven's mouth on mine, but found I couldn't reach. I couldn't reach him.

I pulled away and tried again, desperately seeking the warmth of his lips, but again, I couldn't reach him, as if there were an invisible barrier stopping our kiss.

Sasuke's dark eyes filled with betrayal, hatred, and melted into red. I felt myself falling, down into darkness, arms flailing but finding nothing to grab; no hope to cling to. And then I felt strong arms latch onto mine, pulling me up to face my love. Angry red sharingan eyes faded back to soft black abysses filled with emotion but lacking any feeling and then he was kissing me.

_Screw the barrier. Screw the Leaf. Screw the Sound. Screw that snake bastard._

It was _right_, there was no other way to describe it. It was as if our lips were made to fit together like this, our bodies curve and fit as naturally as puzzle pieces. Together, we made up something else that neither of us could achieve alone.

Tanned skin contrasted to light, bright hair with dark, vivid blue eyes with dull black.

Sasuke's soft lips against the need, the passion of our kiss. His tongue mapping out my mouth as if he knew that this was his one chance, his last chance. His hands in my hair, pulling, twisting, drawing our bodies together.

Our body heated melted away Sasuke's icy personality and I knew this was _Sasuke_, the_ real_ Sasuke and the other one didn't exist, he was just an act.

And then Sasuke's hands moving lower, plunging up my shirt; craving more skin. And his mouth, the warmth disappearing momentarily as he lowered his head down to my trousers and undoing the buttons slowly, torturously slowly, and then finally pulling them away.

All I knew was that Sasuke wanted me. Sasuke _needed_ me.

It was nice to be wanted.

And it was nice to _need_ in return. Every inch of my body craved Sasuke, and I knew at that moment that I couldn't live without him.

Sasuke's breath grazed my manhood, and I gasped, moaned.

_Sasuke!_

And then the dream changed, _again._ But it was in reverse this time, and I somehow knew that the nightmare was coming.

_"Not in here"_ A pair of footsteps echoed through hollow halls.

_"Where are you?"_ More footsteps, a second pair, urgent, desperate.

_"We're so close!"_ Desperate after years spent waiting for this moment.

_"Not here, either"_ Doors open, slam shut. Rooms searched; empty room after empty room.

_"Sasuke!"_

A feeling of emptiness overwhelmed me. _Sasuke isn't here._

He had abandoned me, and he was never coming back.

_I don't know why he left. I don't know where he went. But I know he's gone,_ and it filled me up with darkness, an empty pit formed in my stomach.

My feet carried me through the empty corridors, unsteady and weak. I was tired, and I felt somehow like I'd just come out of a battle, but I didn't know when or with who. I stumbled and fell to the ground, my hands grazing, my heart racing. _It hurts._ But what hurt more were the emptiness and the darkness.

I kept on running down the corridor, down the tunnel towards the light. Every step I take, my heart feels lighter. I'm getting closer to him, I know it.

_"Sasuke!"_

And then I woke up.

Cold, crying, sweaty, and… alone.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke?" A nervous voice jerked me out of my dreamless sleep. I glanced up blearily at the figure standing at my bed. Naruto.

_Naruto?_

"Dobe." I muttered. "I was sleeping. It's what people do in the middle of the night. You should try it." I turned away from him and buried my face in the pillow.

Kakashi's always saying how I get grouchy when I'm woken up. Especially since I'd taken so long to get to sleep.

I think it was because I was suddenly so unused to sleeping alone.

_"Sasuke!"_ Naruto whined, shuffling slightly. I looked up at him again, and silently gasped. Was he…crying?

"Naruto?" I whispered, tilting my head. He was crying. Quite a lot, in fact.

"…Can I?" He hiccupped, waving at my bed. I got an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Sure." I breathed, and he got into bed beside me. I could hear his quiet sobbing, and wondered briefly if he'd had a bad dream.

He wrapped his arms around me and he curled into me, and my body stiffened, and then relaxed. I suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I was suddenly content.

It took me no time at all to fall asleep with him in my arms, and I knew why.

It was nice, not being alone.

* * *

**REVIEW and help me beat the writer's block!! Eeevvviiiillll writer's block!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, my brain is officially fried.

Welllll, I read your reviews (_after_ writing this chapter :S) and those who wrote adivice all said that there should be conflict in this chapter...luckily, great minds think alike (or fools seldom differ XD) and that's what I've written! So I took your advice! (Well, I didn't have to change what I'd written XD) and THANKS all for your help in beating (partially) my writer's block. It's still there, but motivation kills it, and you guys make me motivated X3 THANKIES!

Anyways, reviews (I love answering these even if no-one actually reads this X3)

TGyamiBakura: Yah-huh, reaching an end (well, a couple of chapters to go, I have a tendancy to drag things out, so it may be long XD) And thanks for all the advice! Plenty of conflict in this chapter, but it won't be solved for a while, I fear XD Though I'm not sure, this fic seems to have a mind of its own...X3

Orca Owl: Hehe, yeah sorry about that XD That's the problem with shuffling the chapters about XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and for the harpoon attack X3 Eats you up? X3 (chomp)

Wilfred Humbug: Bwahaha!! (Gets out pins and starts attacking Orochi) X3 And yesh, Kakashi is the root of all wisdom (in the smex department, anyway...well, he _must_ be, he got Iruka to let him smex him in _school_, now _that's_ an achievement!) Thankies!

chocoGONEsushi: Woot! Go, bat go!! X3 And yeah, Kakashi is worship-able. And an ex-manwhore XD (I mean, look at the guy! Who _wouldn't _want that? XP) And Naruto...ooohh the angst. And the baldness! Naru-chan was a late developer X3 But he's 16-ish now and (finally) hit puberty XD Yup, Shippy one! (which I just bought the manga for, despite having downloaded it already X3) And YAY cookies!! Cookie to you too! XD

Who cares (? XD): Wow. That's SCARILY accurate! Well, my idea was pretty cliche, but I love the cheese, so yeah XD My only concern was that I wasn't sure about putting Sai in, since he's a new(ish... well, not really) character... but I think I might love the little penis-obsessed arse too much to leave him out X3 Anyways, thanks so much for the advice! XD

Susurinaki : LOL XD Woot for the FUZE bottle of DOOM! Thankies!! XD

too-lazy-to-log-in : Umm, no point really. I just find it fun! Oh, wait, I shouldn't be admitting to this, right? What I meant was, YES there is a point! Um, it's deeply philosophical and... yeah XD well, seriously, I think the dreams are there to reflect Naruto's unconscious state of mind, i.e, how he feels but doesn't understand. Some say dreams are memories, some say they're your deepest desires, you can decide! X3 I just like writing them XD

Freez-DeathLiver : Whoa, loads of comments!! Yay!! Hehe, 6:30?! You must be crazy! XP (well, I seem to _stay up_ until 6:30, so I guess I'm just as crazy!) Anyway, thankies!!

Annnnd, out of time (again). Must sleep XD

Soooo, Naruto has a slight mental breakdown, and angst ensues!

* * *

Chapter 13

Naruto P.O.V

It never hurt in the morning. Sasuke told me that most people limped the day after, but I never felt any pain. I always had healed quickly.

But the _mental_ pain… it had been three days, and I still felt dirty.

Every time. There was a thrill in the idea of doing something we shouldn't, and it felt _good,_ but that didn't stop it feeling _wrong._

I suppose I was more shaken by the dream than I'd cared to admit. It had suddenly hit me that this was, by no means, going to last forever. There would have to be a point when Sasuke would move on, get into a _real _relationship, and leave me behind.

Sasuke's alarm clock read '05:06'. It was far too early to be getting up, but I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping again this morning. I wriggled out of his grip and detangled my arms from around his waist.

I stepped back from the bed and, for a moment, just stared at his sleeping face.

_He really is attractive. No wonder all the girls like him._

…_That's right. There isn't a girl who'd turn him down._

Sasuke was out of my league. He always had been. I guess that was part of the thrill.

I turned away from him and headed towards the en-suite, throwing my clothes to the floor absentmindedly. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, hot. So hot it stung my skin, but it didn't matter. I barely noticed the scolding water. My heart stung much, much more.

_I let it go too far. I let it get out of hand, and now it's going to hurt._

I sank to my knees, the too-hot water still cascading over me. Cold tears mixed with boiling droplets.

_I have to end it, before it's too late._

I didn't even notice the raven haired boy coming in. I didn't notice as he ran over to the shower and started shaking me, his dry hand tightly gripping my wet shoulder.

_It's already too late. _

"Naruto! What the fuck- argh, _fuck_ that's hot!" He reached over and turned the water off, keeping one hand on my shoulder. I kept on staring into space, not even comprehending what I was doing. I was shutting down, shutting him out, sobbing and staring, my eyes fogged over with tears.

_I have to end it._

"_Naruto!_ What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke was yelling at me, yanking me out of the shower, throwing towels on me. I didn't speak, even as he hugged me, soaking him and the boxers that he slept in. We stayed like that for a while, hugging; resting in Sasuke's arms.

_I have to end it _now.

"_Fuck_, Naruto. You're so fucking stupid!" He was holding both my shoulders, and I was staring beyond him, at the light teal bathroom tiles.

"Sasuke" I croaked. "Sasuke…we have to stop this…" I felt his body go rigid around me. "I don't want to do this anymore" My voice faltered, and I stumbled over my words "I- we're…I mean, we're just doing this for _pleasure_, right? It's not a relationship…we should stop" I didn't look at him, because I knew that if I did, he would see the tears, and the _truth_ in my eyes.

My voice said that I wanted to stop, but my eyes just said _I love you._

And then he pulled away from me, and let me fall to my knees. Tears overflowed and I wiped them away with an unclothed arm. _I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much that this is breaking my heart._

"Fine." He muttered, walking away from me. He turned the handle on the bathroom door and then paused.

"Naruto- if I…I…" He stopped midsentence, and then sighed. "Never mind" He muttered, and walked away, leaving me alone as sobs wracked my body.

_I love you!_ I wanted to yell, but all that came out were quiet cries.

In less than a minute, all we were, all we had, was over.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

And that was the day, Naruto and I "Broke up".

Although, with what he said, I suppose that's not really the best way to put it.

We stopped having sex.

It happened so fast I could barely comprehend it. The night before, I had been so happy. I think that I might have even _confessed _soon. But then he told me that we should end it, and I somehow couldn't tell him no. I simply muttered an agreement and walked out.

And then I decided to tell him.

"Naruto-" I started; my throat closing up as I fought back tears. "If I…" I couldn't say it. "I…" I trailed off. And then it was too late. We were broken, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was too scared to stop this ending. "Never mind" I muttered, gritting my teeth and curling my hands into fists.

And then I walked away, leaving him alone.

_Why couldn't I say it?! Again! _

This was the second _perfect_ time to tell Naruto that I loved him, that I didn't want to let him go.

This was the second time I'd screwed it up, the second time I'd frozen, and somehow lost those words.

I'd been given a second chance, and it looked as if it were going to be my last.

"_If I told you I was in love with you, would it make any difference?"_ Those words that I was going to say, that I _should_ have said.

And now it was over.

I threw myself onto my bed and curled up in my covers. Tears I didn't know I'd been holding back suddenly broke through, and I found myself sobbing into my pillow.

_What a fool I've been. Deluding myself that Naruto could possibly have feelings for me. Taking him physically because I knew that I could never have his love._

And I called _him_ an idiot.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I could scarcely hold back my tears as I headed to school. I was slightly late, and Sasuke had already left a while ago. He'd left almost an hour early, obviously trying to avoid me.

I probably looked terrible. I'd been crying all morning, so my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It was a good job that Iruka hadn't seen me leaving, or he would have definitely stopped me from going into school again.

I arrived at the main gates too late for assembly but too early for lessons, and sensed something odd. Still, I wondered in, my eyes still stinging, and headed towards the office to declare myself late. I didn't, however, make it to the office, since a strong hand yanked me into an empty classroom.

I stared up at two pairs of eyes, one light-green and dark-rimmed, and the other pale violet. Both were utterly terrifying, and both were my closest friends. Apart from Sasuke.

And then I started thinking about Sasuke, and the stinging in my eyes got even worse.

"Why are you late?" An icy voice demanded, and I looked down. An uncomfortable silence settled, before Neji put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked softly. Neji was pretty nice when he wasn't being a jerk or _pretending_ to be so that others wouldn't bother him.

"I…haven't" I lied feebly, not even bothering to look up and meet his eyes.

"Uzumaki" I'd known Gaara for _years_ and he_ still _called me by my surname. He was just like that. You don't question Gaara. And you don't _lie_ to Gaara.

"S-Sasuke." I whispered, and suddenly a dam broke. Tears flooded down my cheeks and I threw my arms around the closest person, which happened to be Gaara. Neji still had his hand on my shoulder and I sobbed into the both of them.

After crying for a minute or two, I pulled away from them and sat down at a desk, throwing my bag down.

And then I told them everything.

And they just sat and listened as I spoke. I told them about the sex, the conversations, and the _feelings_. And then I burst into tears again, this time curling into the desk and sobbing into my arms as they digested the information.

I'd had _sex_ with my best friend. My _male_ best friend. It was disgusting, it was _wrong_, and there were never meant to be feelings involved.

And then I'd gone and fallen in love with him, and ruined it all.

It was _wrong_, all of it. Anyone else would have been horrified by our actions, but these two… I knew they'd actually _understand._

"Do you really love him?" Was the first question Neji asked me, and I nodded in reply.

"_So much!_" I cried. "But he- he doesn't even _care!_ He's just a horny bastard!" The tears fell openly and I hiccupped and shook, but I didn't care.

"But it's _over_, right? You ended it?" Neji asked leaning on his desk and trying not to looked as concerned as I knew he felt.

"Yeah"

"Then what's the problem? It's over." Neji narrowed his eyes in confusion and then sighed. "But you don't _want_ it to be over, right?"

"I do! But…"

"So let me get this right…" Neji rubbed his temple, looking frustrated. "You've fallen in love with Sasuke, but he's just using you, so you decided to end it, and now you regret it and want to go back to being fuck-buddies?"

"…I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" I sniffed, looking up and my friends pathetically. They looked back at me; Gaara with his stone-moulded face and Neji looking somewhere between sympathetic and livid.

"No" He gritted out, his hands balled into fists. "_Uchiha_ is a terrible person."

I suddenly had to fight back the urge to defend the bastard, since I thought it might not be the best idea for the situation.

"What do I _do?_" I asked, burying my face in my arms again.

Silence settled over the two. Obviously, I wasn't the only one finding it hard to come up with a solution.

"Any advice?" I practically begged for _some _pearl of wisdom, but only got blank looks in return.

"Perhaps it's fate." Neji commented. I gave a groan and hoisted myself to my feet, heading for the door. As I pushed open the door, I heard Gaara's last piece of advice.

"I could kill him for you."

* * *

...wow, I wished I had friends like you, Gaara-chan XD

REVIEWS are LOVE! Spread the love! X3


	14. Chapter 14

First off, an apology for taking so darn long!! I've just gone back to school (a day after my birthday, sob) and my school is the type of school that tries it's _very_ best so that we don't have_ any_ free time, perhaps to discourage us to smoke, drink, have sex, _sleep and breath_, but I'm not sure. Anyways, after a very unsuccessful German Oral mock exam on the _first day back_ that I had _no idea_ about, I'm being forced to redo it, not to mention the ginormous pile of holiday work that I've been procrastinating about...well, you get the picture. I have a LOT of work, and very little time to do it (I mean, c'mon, most schools finish at about _four! _My school keeps us until six (well, it keeps us all the time, cuz its a boarding school, but I'm a daygirl, so they have to let me out sometime) _and _makes us have Saturday School. How cruel is that?) - On a side note, if anyone has a more evil school, please tell me and make me feel better XD

Anyways, enough about me and my un-free time. Reviews!!

Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed, there were a lot for this chapter so I know I won't be able to get through them all XD I wish I could, but I must get learning for my re-mock and real thing... Um, anyway, sorry if I don't get to reply to your review on here (why do I do it on here anyway?! Meh.) I'll probably just try and answer the longer reviews XD

hunni C A K E : Haha, that would be sweet, but far too easy!! XD But OMG, I swear I've used that line "It wasn't just sex, it was making love" (or something similar)...probably later in this story n.n' Ahh, well, I've obviously been reading too many cliche Sasunaru fluff fics XD Thanks for reviewing!

astoroche : Aww!! Well, at least you can guarantee a happy ending here! I'm not much of a tragedy writer when it comes to love stories XD Thanks for reviewing!

Masu-chan : Ja! Useless Sasuke and his stupid communication skills! (kicks Sasuke and gets beaten up)

RyokoMaxwell : Doughnuts...yum...you just reminded me of a time when my friend wrote "Emily is a donut" all over my other friend's english homework, and then the english teacher gave it back to her and made her (the girl who wrote it) write it again, 'cause apparantly "Donut is the American Spelling"...okay, off the point XD Anyway, yay! They're not OOC!! Well, Sasuke goes a little OOC next chapter, but it's gotta be understood that these kids aren't ninja. They're not taught not to have emotions, and they could never _kill_ anyone like they do in Naruto, so they're gonna be a little different XD (That's my excuse) But I try to keep 'em as similar as possible, with a little more emotion XD Thanks for reviewing!!

chocoGONEsushi : Beat up your pillow all you like, but we all know that Naruto has other pillow issues, and he's thinking his pillow's Sasuke too! ;) Wait, wait! Sasuke can't _die_, do you know how much more screwed up and angsty Naruto would get?! Oh yeah, Naruto's been avoiding Iruka, well, he did that morning anyway. So he may not have noticed. Would YOU be watching out for your kid's emotions if you have Kakashi in your bed? I know I wouldn't! ;) Thanks for your review! (every chapter XD)

Orca Owl : Yay!! I give the same amount of love for your review!! (hugs) Thankies!

Stoic-Genius : Haha, 13 is my lucky number! I was planning something different for that chapter, but ran out of time! (slicing air with giant kunai) Thanks for reviewing!!

Narutard Kiba : Yosh! Love spreading everywhere!! Ahaa, yes the "there's plenty of fish in the sea", talk. XD Thankies for the review and keep up the poking! He needs it D

suvaki : Aawww, but Gaara-chan has such a nice ring to it!! Gaaarrrrraaa-chaaann!! And I bet he likes it when Neji says it ;) (Gets attacked) Thanks for reviewing!

Wilfred Humbug : Yaaay for fluffy Gaara (gets attacked again) You know you love it, Gaara-chan!! Anyways, YESH, more voodoo dolls (evil grin) Stabbidy stab stab!! Ahh, Dream!! My absolute favourite Shakey play (yes, I'm a Shakespeare-nut XD) Did I ever mention being forced to play Oberon as a _hippy _for my house play? ...we did win, though XD Thanks for another review!!

Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169 : I actually agree, that Naruto seemed to be crying a little too soon, but I had to get the story moving XD To be honest, he's been through quite a lot, and I guess it was too much eventually XD I figure he's just panicking and freaking out XD Thanks for reviewing!

Teng-A-Ling : Except for me? Umm, actually, my friends are a little scary!! XD Thanks for review!

anime perv : I don't think it's actually mentioned, but I believe that he gives a nervous laugh and hopes that Gaara's kidding. He then starts to back away, verrrry slowwwwllly XD Thanks!

Naruchan-in-love : Ohh, eventually. Eventually. XD Thanks!

Shadow-of-a-Demon : It's all about the sex, you know!! XD Thanks for reviewing!

K and Jazz : Yes he does. It is his inevitable fate ;) Thankies!

Spu-Sama : Ahh, I wish he would do that too! But can you imagine Sasuke leaving a note saying "Ps. I love you"? (great book!)...wait, I think I wrote something like that once... XD Great minds do think alike! Or...Fools seldom differ ;) Thanks for your review!

SUPER LJOMI : Hehe, I'm glad you like the lemons, they're the best bit to write. I do tend to get a little carried away sometimes and forget about the plot! The toy part was my favourite bit too ;) And I rest my case, Naruto is a perv!! He does cry quite a lot though, compared to the other characters! I suppose I make him cry more here, since he hasn't been trained not to, like in Naru-verse. To be honest, I just like uke-y Naruto ;D Haha, the end is...not as near as you may think. Still a little bit to go! And there is a little lemon here...um, well there's lime, but it's so hard to put it in when they've broken up!! XD Thanks for review and advice!

Gothic Anime Lover : Uwaaah!! I really don't mention you enough, my dear faithful reviewer!! (bows head in shame) Well, how about I dedicate the chapter to you in apology? Thanks for many reviews!!

Nayeli : Soo many reviews!! (cries with joy) And I'm glad you like the ramen idea (evil grin) I've actually written a little of that... perhaps it'll end up here eventually!! Thanks for reviewing!!

And to everyone: Don't worry! I won't let Gaara kill Sasuke!! I love the emo kid too much (plus, I don't think Naruto would be too amused) And I wish I had friends like that too!! Actually, I guess _I'm _like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've said that to my friend about her ex! XD

Okay, that's it. My brain is melting. On a side note, has anyone read Maximum Ride? If you haven't, DO. It's awesome XD And oh, so addictive!

Okayyyy... must stop delaying...Onto the chapter, and everyone's favourite Penis-boy comes into the picture! (cliche, i know, but surely you saw it coming?) I officially dedicate this chapter to Gothic Anime Lover, because I don't give you enough credit! XD

* * *

Chapter 14

English lessons were now officially the _worst_ lessons of the week. We were _still _studying Romeo and Juliet and it was making _me_ want to kill myself. Not to mention, Naruto was in my class, so I couldn't avoid him, Kakashi was teaching us, and I was reading as Romeo. We'd _finally_ almost finished, and Romeo and his fucking wife were currently offing themselves in the big tomb.

_Lucky them._ The words "bad mood" didn't even _begin_ to describe how I felt. I wanted to jump up on the desk, seize the nearest girl and _strangle_ her while screaming _"I'm a fag, I'm in love with my best friend and he doesn't want me, so screw you all, you fucking losers!" _Then I would jump down and proceed to rip apart every book, chair and table in the room, while laughing hysterically. Then the men in the white coats would come and take me away and my therapists would sigh, and go _"Well, it had to happen sometime. I suppose it runs in the family"._

But that wasn't going to happen. Because I was Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha didn't lose his mind in front of his whole class, nor did he strangle random people, and he most certainly was not mentally unstable.

Nor did he refer to himself in third person, or fuck his best friend, and then get too scared to fucking tell him he was fucking in love with him.

And he didn't swear, either.

_FUCK! I'm going crazy._

_"Here's to my love_._" _I muttered, focusing on the book in front of me; irritation evident in my voice. People kept glancing around at me, which wasn't surprising, since I was supposed to be grieving for the death of my beloved, and I sounded as if I'd just found out that my beloved was sleeping with some other man. _"O true apothecary: thy drugs are quick_._" _I gritted out, and then glanced at Juliet, some faceless blonde who wasn't nearly as beautiful as Naruto. _"Thus with a kiss I die."_ Finally! Well, at least we weren't acting it out, the thought of having to kiss the skank playing Juliet made me want to hurl.

I threw my book down with a quiet growl. Romeo and Juliet could go fuck themselves, for all I cared. _Fucking play. Fucking lesson. Fucking, fucking school._

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the class finished off reciting the play, and the teacher started questioning us. I didn't even glance at my book, but sat, fuming, until the Kakashi asked me pointedly, "So what do you think of Romeo and Juliet's decision, Sasuke? Do you think they were too rash in getting married, or even starting a relationship, with their situation?" _Subtle, Kakashi, real subtle._ There was no way Naruto wasn't going to pick up on the hint that it most certainly wasn't _Romeo and Juliet_ that Kakashi was referring to.

Then again, Naruto was probably asleep by now, anyway.

"I think they're both idiots. Especially Romeo, since he was the one who instigated it." I growled, glaring at Kakashi. "He_ knew_ the situation, he knew that he would get hurt, and he _still_ went ahead and slept with her." More looks were coming my way now; I think the class was shocked to hear me speaking with such passion. Or rather, such anger. Or maybe that I was speaking at all. Nonetheless, I was seething by this point.

"But he was _in love_ with her! Doesn't that justify his actions?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's no excuse! He's a complete moron! He deserved all that he got!" Kakashi was smiling as I said this, I just knew it.

"And what about Juliet? Did she deserve what she got?"

And _that's_ when I realised. I was realising things a lot these days.

I realised how much I'd really hurt Naruto. How it was _all my fault_. I was so _selfish!_ All I'd been doing was thinking about how _I'd _felt, I never stopped and considered what I was _doing_ to my best friend. God, was I an insensitive bastard or what?

"She…she was too good for Romeo. She deserved much better than him." I muttered, looking down at my desk._ Naruto deserves better than me. He deserves someone who _he_ loves, not someone who _forces_ himself on him._

"But Romeo loves Juliet more than any other man does. He would do anything for her! Doesn't that make him the best person for her?"

"But she was hurt because of him!" I spat furiously. Did he have to drag this out? I _knew_ that it was my fault now!

Perhaps Sakura, sat at the desk next me (as close as she could muster) sensed my distress. The girl practically stalks me, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to pick up on my almost hidden emotions. Either that or she could sense the dark purple aura that was radiating off of me. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"So what do _you_ think, Kakashi-sensei?" She interrupted. "Do you think that they should've just avoided the whole situation and ignored their attraction?"

Kakashi smiled at Sakura (well, he curved one eye at her,) and then glanced at me. "I think that what they did was honourable. Their love was the most important thing to them. Their problem wasn't each other. Their problem was the truth."

The class blinked at him in confusion. _The truth?_

"If only Romeo had known the truth about Juliet, how deep her love for him truly ran, that she would be prepared to feign her own death… if he'd known that, then the tragedy would have never occurred." He smiled again, his visible eye sad.

And I understood what he meant. He was telling me that I should have been honest with Naruto, that I should have told him how I felt.

Even as Kakashi waved, and said "Class dismissed!" I remained in my seat. I stared at the book I'd so angrily slammed on my desk. It was only when I realised that Naruto was the only one left in the room, sleeping on his own pile of books, strewn over the table haphazardly. A moment later, Neji and Gaara entered the room, both sending me foul looks.

_They know._

I felt a pang in my heart as I quickly exited the room, clutching my books so hard I nearly got paper-cuts all down my fingers. I didn't look at them as I left, but cast my eyes down in shame.

I walked as quickly as possible to the cafeteria, and then realised that I wasn't hungry. I felt like anything I ate would come straight back up again.

I couldn't get the metaphor out of my head. Romeo and Juliet. Sasuke and Naruto. It shouldn't work, it shouldn't happen, but it did. They were in love. But Romeo and Juliet were so happy. I didn't even know if Naruto felt the same way about me, or whether he was just weak to seduction. Romeo was_ lucky_, he got to love Juliet and have her love in return. I sighed.

_Oh, great. I'm jealous of a fictional character._

It was official. I was losing it.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

His hand ran up my thigh and I blushed, looking at him with wide eyes. This was such a scandal! We weren't even wed; this was such a disgrace to both our families, regardless of our status and families' enmity! He began to run kisses up my neck and I moaned softly. And then he slid his hand up my back and started to undo my dress-

Wait…what?

"Juliet…" Sasuke murmured softly and I shoved him in the face.

"What the _hell_, teme! If you think I'm a girl, you're in for a nasty shock!" I yelled at him, and he raised an eyebrow sceptically, and then leaned in closer to me, so I could feel his breath in my ear.

"I know you're not a girl, _dobe_." He breathed hotly and I shivered; my body tensing at his proximity. "This part tells me you're not a girl." He smiled lecherously, and then put his hand on my crotch and started rubbing.

"Aah…" I moaned quietly as sparks ran through me, my libido soaring happily. I was hard within seconds, before he even got my clothes off, ripping off the ridiculous dress that I was wearing (why was I even wearing a dress anyway?) I lay back on the bed, sighing with a smile.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name" I found myself saying, but not understanding.

He smiled at me gently, and ran his hand through my hair. "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

I didn't know why our dialect had changed, and didn't even understand the gibberish that we were spouting, but it seemed to be gushing out anyway.

"Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" I asked,

_Wait...art thou not SASUKE, and an UCHIHA?!_

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike" He smiled at me again. It was starting to scare me.

"I _dislike thee_ calling me a maid, teme!" My voice broke through my supposed control loss for a brief second, and then the next thing I knew, he was kissing me, and pressing his hot body against mine. I flushed, gripping his shoulders and bringing our hips together, hissing pleasurably at the friction. I moaned a little louder now, thrusting my hips into his, feeling heat rising in me.

Then he gripped my cock and I moaned louder still as he brought his mouth down to it and took in my whole length. I had to do all I could not to come, but I held it back even as he started to massage my balls viciously. I hissed with pleasure, his tongue lapping my whole rod, heat engulfing it.

And then it was cold and I hissed again, but in neglect as the cool air hit my warm manhood. Minutes later, he already had three fingers in me and was rubbing hard again my prostrate. I was now pressed firmly against the bed, gripped onto the covers and gave a small, desperate whine, trying to thrust against the bed, but held back by his strong hands. Smirking at my distress, he pulled the fingers out of me, and slid against my back.

"Naruto…" He murmured, as he started to push himself into me, I cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure and gripped the covers harder. "Naruto!" He moaned my name in ecstasy.

_"Naruto!"_ I jumped a mile in the air as a voice that was most definitely not Sasuke, or Romeo, or whoever the hell was fucking me broke into my slumber.

"Naruto." I jumped a mile in the air as a voice that was most definitely not Sasuke, or rather, Romeo, broke into my slumber. I blinked up at the newcomer. Neji.

"Neji?" I shook my head, pulling my face off of my desk.

_What an odd dream…wait, I must have fallen asleep while we were reading Romeo and Juliet… well, at least it wasn't about Ninja for a change… oh wait, shit, I better not have a hard-on, fuck! Okay, think of Gai-sensei naked, no! Not Kakashi-sensei and Iruka… fuck, that was hot, though…wait, no! Gai-sensei naked, Gai-sensei naked and fucking…Sasuke! Wait, FUCK, STOP THINKING ABOUT SASUKE!_

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Oh, fuck. _Neji's talking_. I blinked up at him.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was off in my own little world." I gave an apologetic grin, and Neji sighed at me. The two of them were standing in front of my desk, looking particularly threatening. I wondered for a moment how I'd ever gotten to be friends with these two, without being killed in the progress.

I glanced around. The room was empty, apart from us. The entire class had left without even bothering to wake me up. _Nice._

Not that I was surprised. The class hadn't been too harsh on me when I'd 'come out'. They mostly thought it was a joke, since that's what Gaara had said to them eventually, but I knew they'd started to doubt me. People had started to avoid me a little more than usual, but I hadn't suffered any abuse like Gaara and Neji had yet. I'd never been particularly popular to begin with.

But I wasn't concerned about the rest of my classmates.

What I meant, of course, was that _Sasuke_ had buggered off without waking me up.

_Why does everything have to be about him?_

"We have a plan, idiot!" Neji sighed again, giving me a disapproving look. I must have looked all dreamy, thinking of Sasuke again.

Ahh! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Why can't I get him out of my mind?!

"Plan?" I echoed dumbly. Neji rolled his eyes.

"A plan to help you get over Uchiha." Neji said impatiently. I blinked at him. _Get over Sasuke?_

"But…what if I don't want to 'get over' him?" I asked quietly, and Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean? He's a bastard. He was toying with you. You ended it. So it's over, and you need to move on." He spoke slowly and intolerably. I briefly wondered how he'd managed to put up with me for so long as my friend.

"Fine." I said quietly. "What's the plan?" My voice was eager, but inside I was shaking. I didn't _want_ to do this. I didn't want to 'get over' Sasuke.

After all, he was the first person I'd ever loved. Didn't that _mean_ something? Wasn't it supposed to be _special?_

And, after all, it wasn't my _way_ to give up.

But that's exactly what I was doing, wasn't it? Giving up on Sasuke. Giving up on this dysfunction 'relationship', before it got even more out of hand.

"This plan…" I asked, warily, glancing at Gaara. "It doesn't require _death_, does it? Or _castration_, 'cause, remember I gotta _live_ with him, and I wouldn't count on my chances in a fight with him…"

"Don't worry" Neji cut me off. "There will be no killing or violence involved. Just you, one guy from my year and Sasuke'll be off your back…literally." He winced a little at his own unintended pun.

"A guy from your year?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, Sai. He's in the track team with you, isn't he?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. What's he look like?" I tried to think of someone in my track team called '_Sai_', but came up blank. I was never good with names.

"See for yourself" Neji said, smiling somewhat evilly. "He just walked in."

I looked. And then I saw. And then I froze. I knew _exactly_ who Sai was.

_Oh, my God._

"….You're setting me up with _Penis guy_?!" I screeched, looking between my alleged best friends and 'Sai', the light-skinned, dark haired smiling dude who just walked in and was already scaring the hell out of me.

"So you _do_ know him." Neji gave his own slightly creepy smile. "This should be easy, then. You don't need us here!" And with that, he grabbed Gaara and sauntered off.

And there I was. Stuck in a room, set up with the _only_ guy in the school who was _MORE _pervy than Sasuke. The _only_ guy who was even _MORE_ likely to rape me than Sasuke.

_Somebody up there _really _hates me._

* * *

Another chapter done!! Gotta go study now XD Please review! Reviews are the nurofen to my school-induced headaches!! And I nearly have the next chapter done too, so review and I might be a lot quicker with the updating this time XD


	15. Chapter 15

First of all, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. AGAIN.

Secondly, to make this very clear: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE SAINARU. Ew. Well, there's one _tiny_ _tiny_ bit, but I don't know if it even counts XD And it's not in this chapter anyway XD Uhm, STILL SASUNARU. ALWAYS SASUNARU. XD

Um, okay, this is slightly rushed, (or perhaps, just very long?) as I really needed to give this story a kick-start XD

Just because I'm slow at updating, it doesn't mean that I'm abandoning this!! O.o Especially since it's pretty close to the end now XD

Yeah, so I apoligise for the lack of smex (where am I supposed to put it?! They've broken up!! Well, I guess I could have had Sai rape Naruto, but I don't think he's _that_ mean! XD) and the babbling-ness of this chapter, but it really must end soon. Very soon. Probably next chapter. Maybe.

Um, reviews. Once again, time is short, so I'll try and make this as brief as possible (unlikely)

cardcaptor111 : Haha, unlucky, but that's nothing! ;) Last year, I took Duke of Edinburgh (sp?) and they made us stay until NINE. NINE!! O.o But thanks anyway XD

SUPER LJOMI : Lol! Do you know how hard it is _not_ to put smex?! I've been desperately searching for places to put it, but I can't find anywhere :( Oh, and the "Romeo and Juliet didn't have sex" thing? Your teacher probably didn't want to mention it ;) They did have sex, I think (just before Act 3, Scene 5 if my memory serves me well XD) but you can't really tell since they don't go into detail XD Oh, yes the jealousy! (but still no smex -sob-) Thankies for reviewing!

Radders : In reply to your review, Sasuke says "Rawr." ;D

Skittlesaremydrugofchoice : Hell, yeah. Communication problems, anyone? -Sighs and rolls eyes- Boys! Thanks for reviewing!

MoonlightPrincess : Nooo, I LOVE Naru-chan! But I also love to torture him! XD Thankies!

carms-lian0592 : It won't last long. Believe me. XD Thanks!

Freez-DeathLiver : haha, that was just the START, poor Sasu-chan! He's gone slightly crazy XD And Gaisasu?! Yeep! Still can't believe I implied that! Naru-chan must be mentally scarred! Love ya too, and thankies for reviewing!! D

Wilfred Humbug : ITACCHIII!! (-hugs and sobs- Um... not spoiling for non manga readers) Well, I thought I was a pretty groovy "Obey-baby" as everyone called me XD I had giant star glasses, and since I have uber-long wavy/curly hippy hair it looked so good! Although I had teachers and students coming up to me for weeks after, which was pretty embarassing XD Thankies for review!

chocoGONEsushi : Oh, I do love Naruto XD It's taken me a while, but I think he's actually become my favourite character. To write as, at least. Sasuke still pwns sometimes though XD Aww, poor Naru-chan. I want a Kakashi in my bed -sob- why, oh, why does he have to be fictional?! XD Thankies for your review!!

Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169 : Ahh, the evil Religious Education? Well, my teacher tells me frequently that I'm going to hell, and I just cheer. My friend and I are going to take over XD And yet, I'm still taking it for A-levels...hmn. Anyways, have fun reading rather than doing hw!! XD Thanks!

Naruchan-in-love : lol, I hate Sainaru too XD But I love Sai. And Naruto. Hmn. XD Thankies!

Nayeli : One month?! I am SO jealous. In one month I'll be...omg. In GCSEs. OMG. Crap. -panics-

Gothic Anime Lover : -cowers in fear- Updating!! And mentioning you again XD Thanks for reviewing!!

Bee Bop : I shall sit in the corner with you. Oh, wait. That wouldn't work... Okay, I'll go kill Sai XD

NinjaoftheDarkness : But will he? That is the question! XD

Shadow-of-a-Demon : woot! Fello Maximum Ride fan! Well, I've passed that phase now, moved back to Harry Potter. XD And I want to go to your school -jealous- Hehe thanks for reviewing!

winterkaguya : -wants to write more lemons- But the Energizer bunny looks so innocent!! Thankies!

EmmaTheSpottedBat : Legasp! Clueless Kashi-kun?! Naww, he just acts dumb sometimes XD Thanks for reviewing!

HeavenlyHuntress : COOKIE! -munch- Thankies!!

HimeChanInWonderland : YES. I am NOT going to give up on this, I guarrentee you!! Updates may be slow sometimes, but they shall never cease! (Well, until the story ends, anyway) Thankies!

-Lets out sigh- I am SO tired . But onwards with the story!!

Warnings: Yaoi (themes) and did I ever mention language? It's pretty foul in places, which is weird, 'cause I _never _swear. Well, barely. Um, yeah. And slight OOC-ness, I'll admit, but give Sasuke a break! He's not trained to kill people and such, so he's bound to be a leeeetle emotion. Or just plain emo. You choose.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sasuke P.O.V

Ever since my family died, throughout the years, people have always called me 'troubled'. I've had counselling since the age of eight, my whole life has been a flurry of psychologists and psychiatrists, all telling me that it's "_alright to say how you_ really_ feel, Sasuke. We're here to help."_

They all expected me to snap. To suddenly lose it, like my brother had, briefly. Before he moved away, he spent a month in a mental clinic after his mental breakdown.

Sometimes, I think they _wanted_ me to snap. At least then, I would be normal, I would be predictable. They might actually finally _get somewhere_ with all this psychoanalyses and therapy.

But I didn't snap. I was always cool, always calm, always collected. I'd never flipped out at anyone, never shown my temper, unlike my hot-headed best friend.

But when Kakashi approached me that morning, I lost it.

"I saw Naruto this morning." He said, quietly, and there was something in his voice that I didn't recognise. Was it anger? Disappointment, maybe? Or worse, was it _disgust?_

"What did you do to him?" He asked, his voice still low. Anger started building up in me. What had _I_ done to _him?_ Wasn't _I_ the one with the broken heart, here? What made _him_ the victim, after he'd broken it off with me?

"Leave me alone" I growled, trying to push past him and get to class.

"If you've hurt him-" He put his hand tightly on my shoulder.

And that's when I lost it.

"_Me?! _Hurt _him?!"_ I yelled stepping back from my guardian and balling up my fists. Constrained anger was bubbling through me. "All I ever wanted was for him to care about me! Is that too much to ask, for a little attention?! I just- I never wanted this! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" My voice was breaking, my heart breaking, my mask breaking. Everything was overflowing out of me, and I was starting to lose control.

"Sasuke-"

"All I ever did was _love him_!" I screamed, my eyes starting to stream long overdue tears. But I wasn't crying. No. Uchihas don't cry. Their _eyes_ _water_ every so often, or they...sulk. Yes, that was it. I was _sulking_. I had every right to sulk. This wasn't _fair!_

"Sasuke, calm down."

_Calm down?! Who's not calm?! I'm calm, I'm always calm! And anyway, why should I always have to be calm?! Didn't I have the right to be angry sometimes?!_

"_Shut the fuck up_!" I sobbed, pounding my fists on his chest. "I just wanted his love! But he abandoned me! I-its happening again... just like before! I don't- hic- I don't w-want to be left alone! I'm fed up of it! I- I don't want..." Sobs wracked through me, and I sank to my knees, Kakashi half supporting me.

I was shutting down, my whole body curling in on itself.

Just like _him._ Like my worthless brother, who I've always hated for his spineless desertion. The brother who I'd worshipped in my youth.

I'd never thought I had abandonment issues before.

_My therapists are going to have a field day._

I stayed like that for God knows how long, sobbing and snivelling, and somehow I managed to explain to Kakashi _everything._

And I mean _everything._ Gory details and all.

I thought he'd either mock me or rebuke me, but he didn't. He _supported _me. He just held me there as I stammered and hiccupped through my screwed up love story, as I admitted every feeling I'd ever had.

"Stop crying" He muttered, ruffling my hair. I felt like a child and it was terrifying.

"I'm not crying" I lied indignantly, "I'm...sulking."

"Stop sulking."

"I'm...I'm sorry." I muttered. He looked a little shocked, and I understood why. Those words were pretty foreign to me.

"Go home. I'll make up an excuse for you." Kakashi said, and hugged me unexpectedly. I hugged him back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. We didn't do this type of thing. Ever.

"Oh, yeah, as if they'll ever believe any of _your_ terrible excuses. What are you going to tell them, that I got lost on the road of life?" I gave a small smirk at him, and he smiled back. Something inside me warmed up a little. I started to walk out of the school, and he called a "see you later" after me.

I'd been crying, uh- _sulking_ and now I was smiling.

This wasn't like me. I hadn't cried for eight years! What had the dobe _done_ to me? I was having a whole bunch of _feelings _and stuff.

However, I felt happy for the moment. I don't know why, but for the first time _in my life_, I felt like I had a real father. And with support, I would keep fighting for Naruto. I would get him back, eventually.

I glanced into the room where I'd had English a little while longer. Was that a flash of yellow hair, or was I just imagining things?

_You have to get him out of your mind_.

I shrugged off the image, and kept on walking. _Probably nothing_, I thought, as I pushed open the school doors and made my way home, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

When I adopted Sasuke, I knew I was going to be in for a rough time. I mean, the kid was just like I used to be, cold, stoic, and so high strung you could tell he was going to snap sometime like an elastic band pulled too tightly.

However, when he moved in, he wasn't as I'd expected. It wasn't that he didn't _care_ about his family's death, like the therapists had told me. He'd simply _moved on_. He knew that he couldn't change anything, so he just accepted the incident.

I have to admit, the kid scared me. I mean, he was _eight,_ for God's sake. He wasn't _supposed _to be that mature.

But then he was _crying_ and that scared me even more.

Who am I kidding? I was absolutely _petrified._

See, with Sasuke, it had always been simple. Feed him, make sure he washes and sleeps, send him to school, make sure he doesn't kill himself...you know, the usual parent stuff. But there was never any of the mushy stuff, the kid didn't need it. We didn't have all that many 'talks', well, the occasionally sex talk that make him really uncomfortable. They were pretty funny. Usually I read him extracts of Icha Icha Paradise, until I twigged that it wasn't getting much of a nervous reaction. Then I switched to Icha Icha yaoi, and his eyes bulged and he sat twitching for the whole talk.

Seriously, and he thinks he's _subtle._

Anyway, now he was going all _mushy_ on me, and I was scared shitless.

But I was also worried about him. He had it tough, and no-one seemed to realise _how_ tough he actually had it. Even Naruto, his best friend in the world, was oblivious.

Well, Naruto was pretty oblivious in general.

"Tsunade-sama!" I called the name of the head nurse, and headmistress of the school, as I entered the sick bay. "I need help." I muttered.

"What's wrong now? Please tell me you haven't come here for advice on helping Iruka with his ass-ache, because, I'm telling you now, that wasn't funny. God help me, please say you have a headache!" She frowned at me and I stifled a giggle. _I_ thought my last visit was _hilarious_, but neither Iruka nor Tsunade shared my opinion. Then I remembered what I was here for, the fear came back, and the smile died on my lips.

"Sasuke was crying today. What do I do?"

"Holy sh- Sasuke was _crying?!"_

"Well, more like _sulking_, really. Like a toddler having a temper tantrum"

"What the hell _happened?"_ Tsunade yelled. She had been Sasuke's family doctor for years before 'the accident', when she'd taken over at her school's infirmary.

I briefly explained everything that occurred, missing out the more...racy details that Sasuke had unabashedly shared with me. I knew Tsunade wouldn't blab. She was practically Naruto's grandmother.

"They _didn't?!_" Tsunade exclaimed, after I muttered the situation. "Uchiha and _Naruto?!_ _My_ Naruto?!"

"Yes."

"...Then why was it _Uchiha_ crying...um, sulking?"

"Naruto dumped him."

"Ouch. You sent him home, right?"

"I've...never seen him like that before" I admitted uncomfortably

"It's not surprising. He has every right to be a little depressed." She went over to her file cabinet and whipped out Sasuke's medical records. I noticed that the list was short. Very short. In fact, when was the last time he took a sick day? "Has he been eating and sleeping well?"

I frowned. "He skipped breakfast this morning. Sleeping..."_ Well he's been sleeping _with_ Naruto...who knows how much sleep they're getting._

"This is nothing compared to Itachi" I'd forgotten that she was his doctor too. "He'll be fine. I think he's just in shock. Unrequited love does terrible things to us."

I remembered that he's stopped crying before he'd left. Maybe he'd be okay. Then I realised with a pang that I'd never seen him cry, uh, _sulk_ before now. I suppose the pent up emotions had finally become too much.

"Alas that Love, so gentle in his view,

Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" I muttered quietly, and then grinned at Tsunade, who was giving me an odd look. "I'm sure he'll be fine! See you later." Then I left the infirmary with a hidden determination. _Time to find Naruto._

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"I don't care what Neji and Gaara have told you, I'm not dating you, you penis obsessed freak!" I growled. I probably should have tried to come up with a better insult, but that was always Sasuke's forte, not mine.

_There you go, thinking of the bastard again!! _

"You don't _have_ to date me; you have to _pretend_ to date me." Sai said, and hugged me. He _hugged _me. Sasuke never hugged me. I didn't like it.

Though...Perhaps if it _were_ Sasuke hugging me, it would be alright.

"Lemme go, you pervert!" I shoved at the black haired boy moodily. "I don't want to pretend to go out with you!"

"That's not very nice." Sai said, giving me his creepiest (or was it supposed to be most sincere? I wasn't sure.) smile, and I glared at him.

He laughed at me. "You're cute when you pout." He ruffled my hair and I shoved him again. Apparently glaring was Sasuke's forte as well.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, me glancing at him every few seconds to see if he was staring. He was.

"You really love him, don't you?" I nodded silently, and then blushed as I realised what I'd admitted to this almost stranger.

"So what's in this for you?" I tried to distract him from my confession. I knew he had to have an ulterior motive.

"You're cute." He smiled, but this time I could tell that he was lying, and he knew it. He gave a sigh, and I could almost see a sliver of sadness on his face. "There's someone who I care about."

"You wanna get over someone too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed unlikely. "No, wait! You wanna make someone jealous!" I grinned. That _had_ to be it.

"Oh, no. It's got nothing to do with _that person_. I want...to learn." He stopped again. Seriously, this guy had _no_ social skills _whatsoever._

"How to not be a social retard?"

"Something like that." Okay, Penis Guy was officially weird.

But maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all. It's not as if we were going to get attached or anything, if he already had someone.

But _still_, this was _Penis Guy._ The guy who always perved on me in the team practices, the guy who just _hugged_ me, the guy who said I had a tiny dick. He was a bastard. And not the good kind, like Sasuke was.

Alright, I _really_ had to get over him.

"...Fine. But I don't want to have to do anything, right?! I'm not gonna make out with you, and don't hug or kiss me and- _what are you smiling at?!_" He was giving me the creepy smile again.

"Let me drive you to and from home." He said, and I blushed. Let him take me home? I couldn't. I knew I couldn't.

Sasuke would see. Sasuke would see us together. Sasuke would _know._ If he _knew_, there would be no chance of getting over him.

But I had to do this.

"Okay." I muttered, turning to leave, but then Sai grabbed my arm and pulled me into another hug.

"_Hey!_ I _said_ no hugging! Lemmo go!" I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. So I tried to relax into his hug and make myself comfortable. It didn't work. It just didn't feel _right._

And then Kakashi walked in.

_Impeccable timing, as usual. _

"My, my, Naruto, you _do_ get around." He sighed as I heaved Sai off me.

"It'snotwhatitlookslike!" I yelled, my face flushing red.

Brilliant. Now Kakashi thought I was a man-whore.

"Hm." Kakashi said simply, looking displeased. "Sasuke won't be happy."

And then he walked out, and the full force of his words hit me. He was going to tell Sasuke.

He was going to _tell Sasuke._

_FUCK!_

I had to find Sasuke before he did! I rushed out of the room and down the corridor before I realised.

_Where _is _Sasuke?_

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

"Did you hear about Naruto?" I asked chirpily as I bounded into Sasuke's room. I figured I had a little time to come back and check on my dear child.

At that point, said dear child was narrowing his eyes in a glare that would have melted most people into a shivering puddle, but not me. Naruto and I were immune.

"What about Naruto?" He growled back, still trying to melt me with the afore mentioned glare of death and despair. I bet he still had a headache, and nurofen wasn't helping. It never did. He seemed immune to it like we were to his glareyness.

He was currently curled up in his bed, probably hoping that he would suddenly and unexpectedly contract a deadly virus that would kill him before the love of his life returned home.

He was a little melodramatic like that.

"He's got a new boyfriend!" I said happily, beginning my evil plan.

"..." He had the decency to look shocked briefly, before he snapped. Again, might I mention. This was some kind of record. Naruto must have _really_ screwed him up.

Before I knew it, he had seized my shoulders and was shaking me violently. I was truly and genuinely scared.

_"WHAT?!"_ He screamed in my face, and I had to remind myself that _I _was the parent, and he wouldn't do anything to me.

He wouldn't...rHeHeHeHhherhfdkmfdkfight?

"Uh..." I tried to say something comprehensible, but he was shaking me really hard and now _my_ head was starting to hurt.

"_WHO?! WHEN?! HOW?!"_ He was screaming at me, his eyes practically popping out of my head. I tried not to giggle at his expression.

"Um... perhaps this wasn't the best time." I grinned under my mask.

I may have seemed ignorant, but it was all part of my plan. Make Sasuke jealous. Well, it wasn't _my_ plan, per se, I think it must have been Neji and Gaara's, but it would be fun to help.

"_Who. Is._ _He?!"_ Sasuke was starting to go into scary-purple-aura-radiating mode, and I backed off slightly.

"That kid in the year above you, on Naruto's track team...what was it...Sai? Yeah, that's it, Sai." Sasuke became increasingly intimidating as I told him. I swear, the kid was practically aflame.

Okay. Mission accomplished. Sasuke was _definitely_ jealous.

And then, all of a sudden, he was calm again. It was like a lightbulb had switched off and suddenly he didn't care anymore.

And that's when I knew Naruto was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"I'll get him back." His words didn't shock me, but the way he said them did. I'd never seen Sasuke with such steely determination before.

"And how do you intend on doing that?" I asked sceptically.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to stop until he's mine again." Well, at least he was being open about it now. What a temperamental kid.

"Well you'd better be quick about it. He and the Sai kid looked pretty cosy when I saw them." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. The evil glare of doom was once again shot in my direction.

"I _will_ get him back." He growled, and tried to race out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to bed, stupid." Wow, that was an unusual nickname for him. "Tell you what, I'll let you take the car and pick him up this evening. Happy?" _I_ thought I was being pretty generous.

I liked my car. And Sasuke wasn't that good a driver yet.

Wait, did he even have a licence?

"Sasu-" I stopped abruptly as I realised that Sasuke had fallen asleep on me. Literally. I gave him a small shove, and watched him flop gently onto a well positioned pillow. I gave a slight smile at his almost cute face.

It was times like these that I wondered how Sasuke got to be Seme.

_Oh, wait. Time to get to class. _

Well, half an hour ago.

_I suppose it's time to be lost on the road of life again._

* * *

Annnd, that's it for chapter 15! Next chapter probably coming soon(er) so review and kick my ass into action XD

Ps. If you spot any mistakes, do tell me! I'd love to know so I can correct them! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Phew! Well, I start my GCSEs next week, and I'd like to finish this (and possible start a new story? Mayyyybe...) before then, so this should be the second to last chapter, since I split it into two (was originally one verrrrry long entry, but I cut it in half) Oh yeah, I'm practically asleep, so please forgive any stupid mistakes XD

OH, and that question - Who does Sai like?! Well, I didn't realise, but I subconsciously wrote "He", but I've changed that, so it can be whoever you like, really. I don't like to pair up Sai in any fixed pairing (I'm in a Suisai mood at the moment XD Plus, I personally believe they're "brothers" despite the lack of any evidence whatsoever XD) It could be anyone, his "brother" was what sprung to mind, but you can stick him with Ino for all I care XD

NinjaoftheDarkness : LOL, Sasuke's lost on the road of life, and you're lost in space ;) Ahh, I love that film D Thanks for reviewing!

Maci-bby. : Oh, gosh, if we could all be in the next classroom and overhear confessions of love...wouldn't that be nice? Sadly, Naruto's so dense, he wouldn't have _noticed_ if Sasuke was proclaiming his love from a metre away, with a giant rainbow coloured sign saying "I LOVE NARU-CHAN" and everything... Thankies for reviewing!

crimsonangelxoxo : Yeah, he's seriously bipolar...it's scary. XD Haha, yeah I can imagine Sasuke crashing Kakashi's car while in a fit of rage XD And Neji and Gaara have an ulterior motive, so don't hate them!! D Thankies!

chocoGONEsushi: YESH! Addiction is good! Well, addiction to Fanfiction is better than drugs and stuff XD Might I present Exhibit A: (http thing) / i171./albums/u313/sealed-curse/250px-UchihaSasuke002.jpg (without spaces at beginning)Purple swirls of woe. I rest my case XD I think that's where I got that from too XD Hmn, cure for ass-ache. I recommend smex. Definitely. And I'm a qualified doctor, too! Okay, perhaps not XD But it's a cure for everything else! HAHA half frozen lump! Perfect image!! D (read above note about Sai XD) YES, hug away! It scares him!! Ahh, and I want to write smex too! Lots next chapter though... without spoiling anything...review lots and chappie will come (pun not intended there) sooner! Thankies!

blue-genjutsu : (sighs) Boys. They (well, most of them) just don't get it XD Thanks!

HeavenlyHuntress : SATs? Yuck! Haha, I pointed out the/rapists thing to my mother when I was really young and she was quite disturbed (that a kid my age could figure it out, and that I already knew what one was!) What a sad life we have, can't even trust the psychiatrists! Thankies!

Pink Irish Clover : Yeah, I hated Sai the first time he appeared, but he kinda grows on you, huh? XD And I used that as an excuse for being late to English the other day! XD I just gave a really spaced look and went "I got lost on the road of life" Like it was some deep meaningful, philosophical statement. My teacher nearly gave me detention XD Thanks for reviewing!

Wilfred Humbug : ERO-SENNIN! Oh, God, I love this guy (cuddles) and mini icha!! (sob) Hehe yeah Kakashi isnt the most...dependable guardian. One wonders how he was granted guardianship... XD Thankies!

Nayeli : Ahh, you lucky thing! I want that much vacation! Thanks for reviewing!! D

Night Fox Riku : Haha, I was really shocked when you pointed that out! Then I realise that apparantly us Brits spell it with a C! So my autocorrect changed it to a c... but oh well! Thanks for that, though, I never realised that before! Ahaha, Naru-chan the princess!! Thanks for reviewing!!

cluelessninja65 : Ahh, I can't find it! Why am I so good at checking others' work, but not my own?! Oh well! Lol, ahh, someone's gonna get hurt, believe me. But it's all for the greater good, I promise! Thankies!

Masu-chan : (Giggle) Ahh, I know! But I love OOC Sasu-chan so much!! Thanks for the review!!

Sadiya : Wow, you must be a pretty quick reader, I think that's over 30,000 words or something!! XD The SaiNaru thing, well there's the briefest of moments here, but we all know it's never going to work, ne? Haha, aw, if I hadn't already written this chapter... XD Thanks so much for the review!! D

SakuraKissy : Haha, yeah, they'd be more likely to believe he was helping an old lady with her shopping (another excuse I've tried. Doesn't work) Thanks!

SUPER LJOMI : Aah! Waittttt, the angry jealous smex is coming (pun, again, not intended. I'm so sick minded) !! Next chapter...not as if I'm...uh, spoiling it, or anything. It, uh... might noottttt happen. Um. XD Yeah, Sasuke's a pain, especially when emo-ish, and Naru-chan is SO much more fun as a quivering mess XD But Sasu-chan can't always be perfect XD KAKASASU... O.O I just reread chapter. Um. I guess it could be interpreted that way... Ehm. Thanks for review, and I will not be n00bish!! Well, I'll try XD

Lupus Animi : (Hugs you) I love it when people complement my grammar (Giggles) I'm such a grammar nazi, so I'm always afraid I'll screw it up and be really hypocritical!! XD Hehe, yeah Kakashi is so fun to write!! Thankies for review!!

Gothic Anime Lover : "I got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of di-irt!! And guess what's in it?!" (drops it) "Oh, _man!"_ XD Thankies for review and jar of dirt!

Shadow-of-a-Demon : I'm getting there! XD Soon, I promise!! Thankies!

Naruchan-in-love : Yah-huh they are geniuses! Geniuses? Genii? Ah, my head hurts XD Thankies for review!

And, as always THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, and I wish I had time to answer you all (perhaps when I start my next fic I'll reply personally, although I like everyone to be able to read my answers XD)

ONWARDS!! A little yucky pairage in this chapter, but nothing serious. XD I disclaim and I warn.

You have been warned.

Happy reading!

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

I walked quickly through the main corridor, my eyes darting between classrooms. He had to be here, _somewhere._

_Where are you, dobe?_

And then I saw him. He was with _him_. That guy..._He must be Sai._

I stood there for a few minutes, watching them. They were sat close together, their bodies brushing up against each other every so often, shoulder to shoulder.

Resentment bubbled up like a boiling pan.

They looked like a couple, albeit a little awkward, as if they were on a first or second date.

I'd never taken Naruto on a date.

Suddenly, I wished I _had_. I wished I could have had some time where we were just _together._ Not as friends, not as fuck-buddies. As boyfriends. As a couple. Just _together._

I could see them, a _couple_, in front of me, and it was breaking my heart.

And then _it_ happened.

And everything went to hell inside of me.

Because they were _kissing_, so _gently_, and Sai did it _right._

He wasn't forcefully pushing Naruto down, taking him in a night of passion. He was _loving _him, slowly, carefully.

Everything I hadn't been able to do.

The door slammed behind me, and the sounds of my own pounding footsteps filled my ears before I even knew I was running. Where? I don't think I knew. I just had to get away.

As I made it outside, I heard growling thunder, feeling wet droplets drip onto my face.

Tears may have rolled down my cheeks, but who knows, maybe it was just raining?

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Later that day, after lessons were over, we sat in my English room again, (perfect dating spot, huh?) and I thought about Sasuke. Wait, I mean Sai. I was thinking about Sai, not Sasuke. I was _over_ Sasuke. Yeah.

We were talking about something interesting. Yes. Interesting, and I was listening avidly. Now...what was it we were talking about again?

"Hey, Naruto" Sai suddenly said, his tone turning soft. I blinked at him, brought out of my daze. "Shut your eyes for a second."

I obeyed, closed my eyes in total naïveté. He held my cheek gently and I felt his warm breath on my face.

And then he kissed me.

His lips barely brushed against mine, but it was enough to shock me to the core.

Not because he was kissing me. Not because his lips pressed against mine, the same way_ his_ had, the same kiss.

But because I felt _nothing._

No spark, no butterflies, not even the slightest bit of reaction.

I paid no attention to the slamming door, and footsteps descending into the distance.

Sai pulled away and stared me right in the eye.

"I'm...sorry." I whispered, and he smiled. "I...just..." I couldn't find the words to explain it, but somehow he understood.

"I know." He said, still smiling. I smiled back, and the air around us suddenly became comfortable. There was no longer any forced commitment, any confused feeling. I got the feeling I'd just gained a great and valuable (despite slightly odd,) friend.

"I've gotta go" I said, quietly, and he nodded. I went to leave in silence, hearing Sai sigh slightly in relief.

"We can still _pretend_, you know." He said, smiling, and I nodded. For now. Just in case. We could discuss it later.

"You can drive me home, if you like." I gave a grin and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

He nodded "Sure. I have art club." He gave a sort of pathetic attempt at a grin, but just ended up smiling creepily again.

"I- uh..." I paused, uncomfortable "If I don't turn up, don't wait for me. I mean, I might just go home now. Or... I dunno." He nodded again, and I got the feeling he knew what I needed to do. The guy noticed a heck of a lot more than I'd realised. For a social retard, that is.

I needed to think for a while. About Sasuke.

I walked out of the classroom, and everything came crashing down on me. Not literally, of course.

I mentally went through everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

My bed friend started sexually harassing me. My best friend slept with me. I fell in love with my best friend. I dumped my best friend, _why the hell did I do that again?_ And now I was failing at a ridiculous plan to get over the best friend.

_To hell with it. _

_To hell with the plan._

_To hell with Neji and Gaara._

_"Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out."_

_I love him. I still love him._

_I still..._

"Sasuke..." I stared blankly out of a window as I passed, leaning against it and meeting cold glass.

It was raining.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

I wondered around aimlessly for about two hours before debating walking back to Kakashi's car and driving myself home. It wasn't exactly a long journey, I could easily walk between the school and home, but I wouldn't try it in this weather. First, I had to pick up the stuff I'd left in the English room. It seemed I was in too much of a rush after the lesson.

As I walked, I calmly and logically, came up with one solution to this whole fiasco.

I would simply kill Sai.

Simple enough.

It had _been _simple. Naruto and I were happy, right? If no-one had gotten in the way, he would have come back to me, eventually. It would have taken time to get over me, and in that time I would have confessed and we would all have lived happily ever after.

But then _he_ turned up. That black haired bastard.

Or, as I liked to call him in my mind; "The Clone."

Because, you know, he did kind of look like me.

But, of course, I was _way_ better looking than him.

And my smile wasn't _that_ creepy.

I entered my most loathed English classroom, where that horrible lesson and where that horrible _thing_ between the Clone and my Naruto had occurred, and of all people in the world, I was met by _him._ The Clone, I mean. He was holding a load of art materials, so I presume that while Naruto had track practice at this time, he had art club or something.

He was smiling.

"I asked Naruto out, you know." _No shit, Sherlock. _"You know, since he's single and all." The Clone said, smiling that vile fake smile of his. "He's cute, isn't he?" I ignored him. _I won't concede to this. I won't let you win._

"I just love his cute little whiskers, don't you? And his eyes, they shine so nicely, don't they? Not to mention his adorable little peni-"

Suddenly I saw red. Without even thinking, I grabbed Sai by his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Don't you fucking_ dare_ talk about _my_ Naruto like that!" I growled, my grip tightening. Fire was burning through my veins, and I wanted nothing more than to smash this guy's face in.

"Oh, but he's not _your_ Naruto anymore, is he?" He _still_ smiled, even as my hands gripped his throat.

I hated him. More than _anyone_. More than I'd hated Sakura. More than I hated _Itachi_. I actually, seriously wanted to _kill_ him, and it scared me.

"Leave him alone, you spineless bastard, or I'll break your fucking face!" I spat, releasing him and walking away before I could do anything _really_ stupid.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I heard him sigh as I pushed open the door. I didn't know what he meant; I didn't _care_ what he meant.

Of course I didn't know that, at that time, they'd _already ended it._

I needed to see Naruto.

_Right now._

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"_Naruto!"_ Sasuke yelled from across the pitch, huffing as if he'd just run from the other side of school. Maybe he had. "I looked _everywhere_ for you!"

I was sat on the very top bleachers, next to the wet track that I'd been running on half an hour ago. Most people hadn't bothered running today, since it was still pouring and Gai-sensei hadn't bothered me to leave or anything, so after a quiet run, I'd just been sat there for the last half hour, thinking.

I thought about Sasuke. And about Sai. And about how _ridiculous_ this was. And yet, I had to go along with it for my own good, or I'd never get Sasuke out of my mind.

I had to say, it wasn't working particularly well. In fact, I was thinking about him more than ever. Every night, my dreams were plagued by him, to the extent that I was afraid to sleep, lest he hear me moaning his name. Then I'd fall asleep in class, like I had in English, and dream about him doing stuff that should _not_ be made public. Then there was still a chance of him hearing me, since he was in most of my classes...although we were sat on the other side of the room now, so I suppose it didn't matter.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke." My heart jumped. This was my chance, before he started talking! "I have to tell you something-"

"I saw you kissing him. That...Sai." He spat his name venomously, and my heart jumped again, but for a _different _reason.

_Oh, shit._

_He saw that?_

"Y-yeah?" I stammered. "So what about it? I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend, aren't I?" I was _such_ a bad liar.

"Have you already done it?" He sounded so cold, so uncaring, and it made my chest hurt. Did he even care? I stayed silent, and he continued, his tone beginning to betray his emotions.

"I just don't understand what you could possibly like about that guy! He's rude, he's insulting, he's a complete pervert-"

"And you're not?!" I cut him off. I knew everything he was saying was true, which made it so much harder to keep arguing with him. He winced, and I swear his eyes were welling up. I know mine were.

"Don't compare me to him" He spat, turning away, and the two of us fell into silence.

A few minutes later, Sasuke broke in to the tense air. "Tell me what it is you like about him. Is he a good fuck?" His tone was cold.

"It's not like that!" I yelled; eyes stinging with tears. "I- I _love _him." A lie, of course. This would have been so much easier if I'd been even the slightest bit attracted to Sai. But I wasn't. I was still completely infatuated with Sasuke, and that wasn't going to change for a very long time.

"Why?!" He shouted back "What do you love about him?! _Tell me!"_ He grabbed my shoulders and forcibly pushed me against the wall.

"He- he's kind" I stuttered, not even thinking about my words "And he's always there for me. He cares, even if sometimes he doesn't know how to show it. And...he's not afraid to say what he believes, what he wants. If he wants me, he just says so, and I can't help but agree."

_I'm not talking about Sai._

"He...he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen...and when I look into them, I can't help but melt, because I love him...and I don't even know how to say it."

_Who am I talking about?_

"I never want him to leave my side, because I'm afraid that I'll waste a second without him. I can't let him go, because I'm afraid I'll lose him... and I wish I could just tell him that I love him, because... I know that we're meant for each other"

_Is this how I feel...for Sasuke?_

"_No!_" Sasuke's voice rang out, his eyes bleeding into red. "How can you- he's not right for you!"

"Well, then, who is?! Who am I supposed to love?!" I cried out.

_If I can't have you, who else is there?_

_No-one else is enough for me._

_No-one else can replace you._

_No-one else can be Sasuke._

And then his hands wrapped around my neck and lips locked onto mine.

* * *

Omg! Evil cliffie!! Well, this was originally going to be longer, but it was _too_ long, so there should be one more chapter before the epilogue, rather than this being the last. I'm really nearly finished with the epilogue, so with some convincing (coughpurplebuttononthebottomleftcough) this should be over before Monday. Well, hopefully. I'm aiming to post epilogue in the weekend, so the last chappie should be before that.

Review and ye shall recieve!

Obey-baby XD


	17. Chapter 17

_

* * *

_

Finally, FINALLY,

I get to write this lemon!! Ugh, lemonless chapters are no fun! XD

Ahh, I felt so guilty about the cliffie (I had to cut it off there, sorry! Otherwise my chapters would have been completely out of whack!!) I was gonna update this yesterday (EDIT, now the day before yesterday XD), but my internet went schiz. When my mother told me, I went (really loudly) "But what about my lemon?!" And earnt very odd looks and suspicious questions from my family. So now, as far as they're concerned, "Lemon" is an awesome manga that comes out every Friday, and doesn't have inappropriate sex or yaoi in it, because I'm a good little girl, and would _never_ read anything like that!! Gosh, no!

Anyways, this went from "last chapter and seperate epilogue" to "only last chapter without epilogue" to "last chapter and seperate epilogue" again. So it's two chapters. Well, one. And the epilogue comes soon. XD I am SO tired XD

Edit: Okay, internet has tried and failed to commit suicide, but now it won't leave its hospital bed and start working -glares at internet- I've reset the router about a gazillion times, but it only seems to work for about ten seconds per hour!!

Edit2: Okay, my sister and I have now _climbed up into the attic_ and _put an electric fan_ up there to keep the damned router cool, 'cause apparently it's overheating...in England. Yes, something is _overheating_ in England! I have _never_ had this problem before...

Um, reviews XD

The Flaming Hyperbole : Haha, awww! Well, I'll probably start another one soon, if you're interested XD Thanks for your review!

chocoGONEsushi : LMAO! I want a brother!! Then I could torture him with yaoi! Um, actually he'd probably just beat me up XD Yeah, Sasuke's a moron when it comes to love...he didn't even notice that Naruto had fallen in love with him XD Ah, well. And he hates Sakura _slightly_ less than I do. XD Juicy enough chapter? Thankies for reviewing!

mwth06 : Nope, it was a _hating _kiss! Lol, I'm just kidding, yeah it was all lovey. But forceful. Verrrry forceful. Kinda like "I'm gonna pound you into the ground" forceful XD Thanks!

Neyeli : Aww, sorry!! I'm so sad that this is almost over too L but I guess I should be concentrating on my studies anyway, hehe XD OMG, you are SO lucky!! Thanks fro reviewing!

Yuri-no-hana : Yeah, I can't believe its over too :( Thanks for sticking by it for so long!!

Freez-DeathLiver : Noo, don't hate me -sob- I'm updating, see? D

NinjaoftheDarkness: -Grabs hand- I got you!! Don't fallllll!! Thankies for review!

lazeee an demented : Haha, you're not the first to say that! My friend told me when I was about half way through, and I read it and was like "Aw, man!" But yeah, I love it!! You can probably tell that the phone conversation was a big inspiration for this! XD Not particularly intentional though, I have to admit n.n' ACK, A-levels!! -shakes- I'm in denial about exams in general at the moment, and I'm refusing to choose my A-levels XD Thanks for reviewing!

Pink Irish Clover : Haha, I'm not that cruel!! Although I guess they DID die in the R+J fic I'm kind of writing... ehem. Thankies!

Wilfred Humbug : A_aawww _to the Pomeranian doggie!! And SAAIIII!! -Hugs- XD Can I have a kyuubi?! I wanna kyuubi XD Thanks for reviewing!

Gothic Anime Lover : EEK! Don't kill me, don't kill me!! Happy chapter, happy chapter!! I promise!! -cowers in fear-

SachiXhappiness : Hehe, I love uber determined Sasu-chan too XD He's just "I want it I want it I want it, and I'm _going_ to get it!" Three costumes?! It takes me a month to sew 2 lines of cross-stitch (but does that really count as sewing? XD) F-fanart?! -dies of joy- Ohhh, _pleeeease_ do, it'll be the first fan-art I've ever gotten XD Thankies for reviewing!!

Maci-bby. : I'm glad you think the pace is right, that's one of my biggest problems, I'm never quite sure if I've rushed it or drawn it out faaar too long XD Hehe, yeah Sasuke's a possessive bastard, but we love him for it!! And Sai is...well, he's just unique XD And I love him despite it XD Thankies for reviewing!

HiMyNameIsRusty : Haha, that's just like me, I only got an account so I could review people who didn't allow anon. reviews, and then suddenly I'm writing fanfiction again after a 6 year break and I can't stop XD Lol, yeah I never believed in Sainaru, although I can always imagine Sai hitting on Naruto really badly XD Or Naruto sleeping with Sai because he thinks he looks like Sasuke XD Other than that, nu-uh to Sainaru D Hehe, I tend to plan out everything before I write it, but I do like reading people's suggestions too D Uwaa! I had to keep the balance! It _was _too long!! XD It would have squiffied up the rest of the chapters, and I would have ended up with, like, a 10 word epilogue XD Ah, I'm so glad you think it wasn't too rushed or anything, as I said, that's what I worry about the most, if it seems to mashed in or anything XD I tend to get a lot done in one chapter, or very little XD Hehe, what really annoys me now is that I could post this chapter right now, but the internet is STILL not working, so I have to wait about an hour between each of my review pages so I can answer XD And it doesn't work long enough for me to _post the damned chapter!!_ Ah, well. Thanks so much for the review!! D

Okay, well I just accidently pressed refresh so all of your reviews have been replaced with "Page cannot be displayed" So that's it for my replies, I guess XD Thanks SO much to all who reviewed, you guys keep me going D

Okay, chappie time. Enjoy. If I ever get to post it...

* * *

Chapter 17

Naruto P.O.V

_Why does it feel like this?_

He was kissing me, hard, forceful, painful. His teeth biting my lips, vigorous enough to draw blood.

_No-one else can kiss me like you do._

His tongue thrust into my mouth, remembering every area, every taste. Hands reached up my shirt, desperately seeking skin.

_No-one else can touch like you do._

And then he ripped, literally ripped my clothes off me and pushed me down. I felt a shudder of fear.

"_Sasuke! _What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get _off _me!" I tried wriggling out of his grip, but he held me down, and tore off- _is that my sleeve?!_ Then he proceeded to tie it tightly around my wrists.

"_That was my favourite shirt, you bastard!"_ My voice reached supersonic levels as I continued to struggle, nearly managing to kick him in the face.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. I was supposed to be getting over him. This wasn't good for either of us.

Plus, we were in _public, _sort of. Wasn't there a _law_ against this or something?!

Either way, it didn't matter. Calling for help would do neither of us any good.

And...his hands on my body like this, his mouth ravaging me like an animal in heat...

It made me feel as if all my troubles were washing away with the gushing rain. Like it didn't matter that I was in love with my best friend, like it didn't matter that he didn't love me back, that it didn't matter that no-one could ever, _would_ ever understand what we had, because we were _different_, and no-one would ever accept us.

But it _did _matter.

"Sasuke! _St-stop it!"_ I protested again, pushing against him with all of my strength, but my efforts achieved nothing against Sasuke, who had always been stronger than me.

"Has that bastard already dirtied you with his hands?! His mouth?! Even more?!" Sasuke was shouting at me, his nails digging into my flesh. For a moment, I couldn't do anything but stare at him; his face contorted with rage, his eyes blood red.

_Is he just jealous because his_ toy_ got stolen from him? Or could it be...No, Naruto, stop deluding yourself._

"Sasuke...please!" I cried out, but he only gripped me harder, so hard that he was starting to draw blood with his fingernails, blood that was quickly washed away by the rain.

"This is your fault, Naruto! If you've let that bastard touch you-! Well..." His mouth twisted into a sneer. "Let's see"

Without even lubricating his fingers, already wet from the rain, he plunged two of them inside of me and spread them, tearing me up from the inside. _"AAh!"_ I cried out in pain, writhing, but he ignored me, adding in another finger.

"Does it hurt? Maybe you're still sore from _him_." He hissed, and I screamed as he forced his fingers in further. With so little lubrication, it hurt like _hell_.

"No- I _ahh!_ I'm not- _Sasuke, stop!" _My voice came as a scream "_Please_, Sasuke!" Tears cascaded down my face.

"And what about here?" He tightly gripped my cock, and then started to lick it, the three fingers on his other hand still inside me, grinding relentlessly against my walls. "I'll have to make you clean" He whispered in my ear, and then took me, _all_ of me, in his mouth, right to the hilt. I moaned, caught between pleasure and pain, as he sucked me savagely, so hard that the pressure around my erection _hurt._ Then he pulled back and gripped my cock even more firmly.

"I'll have to cleanse you here, too." He whispered, removing his fingers. I sighed in relief for a brief moment before they were replaced by a slick tongue.

"Aahh...Sasuke..." I couldn't stop myself moaning as his gestures became more gentle, his tongue moving inside of me. "Please- I didn't... I swear..." I started to plead with him, even though my mind was foggy and my body was begging for more.

But my words seemed to have the opposite effect on Sasuke. His body tensed, and he removed his tongue. For a second, the air was calm, filled only with the splashes of rain. And then-

_"AAHH!"_ Sasuke's saliva and the rain weren't nearly enough lubricant for me as he viciously entered me. I screamed, nearly passing out from the pain. I wanted to keep struggling, to protect my dignity, to push him away, but already my body was reacting, my hips started to move with his, sucking him in even more.

"This part...seems...well trained" Sasuke gasped, as he thrust into me savagely. I whimpered, completely helpless, as he continued to force himself into me.

And yet, it _still_ felt good.

Having Sasuke do this to me, it returned every memory of all the times we'd done this. And the feeling of being _wanted_ returned with it, the feeling I so deeply treasured.

So, no matter how much I protested, how much I struggled, we both knew that I wanted it.

By now, the pleasure had long melted away the pain, and I had already lost control, my hips bucking up to take him in as much as possible. I could feel the pressure building, the heat rising as he continuously thrust into me, his hands roughly stroking my dripping erection. I was too far gone to even consider that this was non consensual, or perhaps the fact that I had long since struggled against him proved that I was as much to blame as he was. My whole body was engulfed in pleasure, heat overwhelming me and suffocating me. I was crying out haphazardly, maybe yelling his name, or simply shouting _"harder!"_ who knows?

And then I lost control, white flashing over my view and I came jerkily with a scream of Sasuke's name. As soon as my walls tightened around him, he came inside of me, his juices spilling out and dripping down my thighs. We collapsed together, sweat and rain mingling with cum, panting and gripping each other in a desperate embrace.

Sasuke pressed himself against me, and I feel his tears mix with mine. He touched my face, and I stared into his eyes, his beautiful scarlet eyes. Rain cascaded over both of us, lying hidden away by a bench, dripping with the different fluids.

"Why can't you just love _me?"_ He whispered, and, though seconds away from unconsciousness, I heard him.

_Why can't you just love _me?_ Does he mean..._

"Sasu..." I murmured, and then I blacked out.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up in a bed, not my own bed, and my ass hurt.

I looked around me and realised that I was in the infirmary. For a second I wondered how I could be here, surely school must have ended hours ago? Ah, but Tsunade lived on campus, I'd forgotten. I remembered a couple of occasions in my youth when I'd stayed here, rather than return to the orphanage, before Iruka had adopted me.

The word "_Sasuke"_ drifted through my head, and I suddenly remembered why my ass hurt so much.

But I didn't care. Because now I knew the truth.

It was so _obvious._

All along. That's all he'd wanted to hear. The words "_I love you"._ The words that neither of us had spoken, had we _both_ wanted to say them all along?

He really was in love with me. He'd always been in love with me. That's why...the looks, the touches, the _sex..._

And I'd never seen it. After _all_ that had happened, I still hadn't seen it.

Sasuke loved me.

Sasuke _loved _me. And I loved him. I loved him so much, so much that my heart hurt.

And he had _no idea._

I sat up and looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't in a bed; he was sat in a chair next to mine, sleeping. My stomach lurched happily, and I stumbled over to him, straddling him in his seat. My legs wrapped around his waist, and for a minute or two I just huddled against his warm chest, inhaling his musky smell and listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

"I _do _love you" I whispered, pressing my lips against his. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Tears of happiness started to fall down my cheeks, "I love you so much it hurts!"

He stirred, opening his eyes, and looking at me; shocked. He shifted slightly away from me, not even comprehending what I was saying "I'm not Sai" He whispered, groggily looking at me with bemusement in his crimson eyes, slowly fading to black.

"I know. And I love _you_. I love you, Sasuke"

Silence fell between us for a brief moment. He still looked sleepy, and hadn't seemed to realise that I was sitting on his lap yet. Or perhaps he didn't mind. His face looked so content, and I could tell he was about to say something really romantic.

"...why didn't you_ tell_ me?!"

Or perhaps not.

"Wh- I... _hey!_ You fell in love with _me_ first! Why didn't you tell _me?!"_

"I _tried!"_

"You asked me to have _sex _with you! It was hardly a heartfelt romantic confession, asshole!"

Sasuke blinked at me and then burst into laughter. Actual laughter. _Sasuke._ I stared for a second, and then found myself laughing along with him.

We were so _stupid_.

Minutes later, we stopped laughing, and Sasuke just sat beneath me and stared; a kinda goofy smile on his face. I could feel emotion bubbling up inside me from just looking at him, looking at me.

Sasuke let out an almost ironic chuckle. "Let me try this again" He said, taking my hand and planting a soft kiss on it. "Naruto, I think I've fallen in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

More tears that had been welling up in my eyes started to overflow and I wiped them away with my sleeve. I couldn't stop smiling. "'Course I will, teme" I muttered, and rested against his chest again. "I was talking about _you_, you know." I murmured. "When I said all that stuff, I mean..." I felt my cheeks heating up as I remembered my corny half confession.

He smiled, a genuine smile, (but I swear I could see a smirk concealed there) "I know" He said quietly, and then grabbed my wrist dragged me away from the pitches, briefly stopping to leave a note to Tsunade, and then he stopped in front of a classroom. _That _classroom.

"I'll be right back." He said, smiling at me, and pushed open the door.

I walked a little way, out of hearing range. I didn't need to eavesdrop to figure out what he was going to say to my friends. Well, perhaps a little would hurt...

Scooting back to the door, I leaned close to it, and listened in.

I just had to hear the words "...Thank you." To know that I had been right.

Wait, so Neji and Gaara... They weren't trying to help me get over Sasuke after all! They were...

Those sneaky _bastards!_

* * *

Neji P.O.V

"Do you reckon it worked?" My voice broke into our tense silence. It was obvious Gaara and I were both thinking the same thing, ever since we entered the empty classroom and met with Sai.

I wondered how long Sai had to live, with Sasuke on his trail.

Of _course_ we weren't trying to make Naruto "get over" Sasuke. Gaara and I may not be the most experienced romantics (major understatement there on his part) but our experience with each other had taught us enough. We knew that Naruto was in love. And it was _painfully _obvious that Sasuke had been in love with Naruto from, when was it, the 2nd grade? It was almost embarrassing.

We may not have liked Sasuke much, but it doesn't take a genius to see that he makes Naruto happy.

We sat in silence again for a minute or two, before the door swung open, and Sasuke came in.

None of us missed the famous 'Uchiha glare' Sasuke shot at Sai as he entered the room. Naruto wasn't with him, was this a good sign or bad?

"Hyuuga...Gaara" It always seemed to irk him that Gaara didn't have a second name to call him by. He paused, and then turned to Sai, (obvious irked again, most likely for the same reason, among many) and addressed him as "Clone."

_Clone?_ That's almost funny. I didn't know Uchiha had a sense of humour. Granted, he had a point.

"Yes?" Sai asked, and for once he wasn't smiling. He probably thought he was going to be beaten up.

"...Thank you."

_Oh my God. _The last time I'd been that shocked was when Gaara told me he loved me. At that time, I'd rather ineloquently choked on my onigiri and almost sprayed his face with rice. But that's another story.

"Don't mention it." I muttered, and I _meant it_.

"I won't. Believe me." He looked truly peeved; I guess he didn't want to owe us one. With another disgruntled glare, aimed at all of us this time, he walked out of the room haughtily.

The room fell into silence again as we all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, damn." Sai said quietly. "I think he actually did it." He stood up and we all looked out of the window; Sasuke and Naruto were walking _hand in hand_, towards Kakashi's car. I gave a fleeting look at Sai, but there was no jealousy there. I had been right to give this job to him, he was utterly devoted to the person he loved.

I stared around the room, and then met Gaara's eye and smiled softly. "About time too." I said, and wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck. "We were never that complicated, were we?" I whispered in his ear as Sai glanced at us stoically.

Gaara turned his neck round and pecked me on the lips, gracing me with a rare smile. "When is love ever simple?" He asked and, as usual, he was right.

"They belong together, though, don't they?" I smiled calmly. "They always have."

He looked right at me, and closed his eyes, smiling again. "They're so different." He said, running his hand through my hair. "They balance each other out."

Yes, I realised. If Sasuke was the yin, then Naruto was the yang.

They fitted together, like pieces in a puzzle. After all, it was fate.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke walked out of the room, a proud smile on his lips. I kissed them gently, and grabbed his hands, practically dragging him out of the school.

The rain was still pouring, and we piled into Kakashi's car, laughing and kissing, holding hands. He started the engine without even taking his eyes off me.

Buildings passed in a whirr as we drove, but I was too happy to take anything in. And then we passed the gates, into central Konoha, and I saw it.

"Stop! Wait- just stop!" He braked suddenly as I called out, unbuckling my seatbelt and jumping out of the door. I ran round to Sasuke's side and yanked him out of the car, into a familiar alleyway.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?!" He was laughing, not scolding. He knew where we were. The place where it all started, this twisted, bent, broken, then finally fixed relationship.

"I want to say something." I stated. "And I have to say it _here."_

I paused for a moment before pressing my body on his, driving him against the wall. I gave a predatory grin, thrusting my hips against his and then rubbing my knee against his already heated crotch.

"Sasuke" I whispered hotly in his ear, flicking it with my tongue. Sasuke let out a soft moan. "Let's do it." I said, and this time, we _both_ knew what it meant.

* * *

Annd, that's the last chapter. Now just the epilogue to go!

Um, this was posted as quickly as humanly possible, while my internet was still working, so any mistakes, please point out!

And review!! It'll make the epilogue come faster XD


	18. Epilogue

Ack, I'm so sorry! I meant to post this so much earlier but I just started GCSEs and _whoa._ Just _whoooaaaaa!_ I mean, _seriously_, no-one told me you were supposed to actually _revise_ for these things! They're freaking hard! XD Ah, well, so far I've only failed Latin Language, RS, Maths and Latin Lit. (which, coincidentally, are all of the exams I've taken so far...) Um, yeah. So I have to revise now. Last minute cramming FTW!

So this is it, the last chapter/epilogue of Neutral -sniff- I can't believe I turned this little drabble into an 18 chapter story! And I know I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you all!

Arkine :Naruto- "Let's...EAT RAMMEEENNN!" Sasuke- "...T.T" Teehee, thanks for reviewing!

Lupus Animi : Uhh...I was just checking that you were still paying attention XD Sure. Actually, I read your review and laughed so hard I choked on my pepsi max XD I went and corrected it pretty swiftly XD But, yeah, Sasuke is just _that_ vain.

Viva La Vostra Vita and starry-nights88 and everyone else wondering about a NejiGaa : I've considered writing a NejiGaa sidestory, but TBH, I think I'll wait until I've written another Sasunaru or two, since I'm not that inspired by the pairing yet. I mean, before this fic, I'd never have even considered a NejiGaa story! XD But maybe in the future sometime. I'd quite like to write the rice-spitting incident XD If, in some sudden fit of inspiration, I do write it, I'll put it as a seperate oneshot XD

Sutzina Zion : Meh. We all know he liked it really. And Sasuke isn't exactly Mr. Apologetic XD But he's sorry. I swear he is. And Naru knows it too XD Thankies!

mwth06 : Aha! Both the sex/ making love thing, and the Sai thing are up to your own interpretation! Thanks for reviewing D

silly-go-round : Ah, I know exactly how you feel! As an avid HP fan I remember being so excited about the last book coming out but not wanting it to end! And then I had to wait a while before reading the Epilogue 'cause I didn't want it to finish! Anyways, thankies for reviewing!

Maci-bby : Thanks so much! I've never ended a fic before, so I was really worried that I wouldn't tie up all the loose ends, or that I would end it too soon or drag on, or something XD

Pink Irish Clover: Lol, yeah Neji and Gaara are good guys really XD We love 'em! Thanks for all your reviews!

Nayeli : Thankies! And I totally know how you feel, I started revising on the day of my first exam XD Everyone else seemed shocked...

Yuri-no-hana: -bows- Why, thank you, I do like bowing XD Thanks for all the great reviews!

Insomnia On High : Hmn. I better go _write_ other fics XD Thanks for reviewing!

chocoGONEsushi : All good things must come to an end (um, not meaning to be arrogant or anything) XD Woot for cheesiness! I just _couldn't _write a sad ending! (I don't think I'm capable!) I'm thinking of writing the Nejigaa thing, since a couple of people have requested it XD Maybe I'll be inspired. And I'm planning to start a new fic soon, well, as soon as my exams are over, but I don't know _which one!_ Um, details later. Thankies!

OoOh : I like lemons, can you tell? XD Hmn, yeah Naruto was slightly Uke-ish, but that's how I like him ;) And wouldn't you be slightly freaked out if your best friend/ love of your life was stuffed full of needles and died in your arms? I would XD But, yes, I might have been a little too dramatic n.n' Thanks for the crit and review!

HiMyNameIsRusty : Okay, I have _got_ to start making people call me Munki-chan XD Meh, it was meant to seem rape-ish! Sasuke's a sadistic bastard, really. But he loves Naruto. And Naruto loves him. And it's not rape if both parties are consenting (sort of) XD I'm a clever dog? That's an...interesting comment XD Never heard that one before, but thanks, and thanks for your reviews! D

Naruchan-in-love : Oh my God, I _inspired _someone! -Sniff- that's so cool! Thankies for reviewing XD

Anime perv : Yesss, there's another lemon XD Thankies!

Shadow-of-a-demon : Wait no longer! Thanks for the reviews!

SachiXhappiness : On the 19th, I am...doing a GCSE Religious Studies exam ( Thankies for reviewing!

Gothic Anime Lover : Hehe, thanks, and here you go! Thanks for reviews! D

Gaara Itachi : Hmn, maybe. XD Thankies for reviewing!

Woops, forgot this bit. I disclaim and I warn. And THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THIS FIC! You guys totally ROCK!

And now, Onwards to the final part of my tale!

* * *

_Iruka P.O.V_

Honestly, sometimes I get the feeling that my son thinks I'm an _idiot._

If two boys burst into a house panting, red in the face, lips practically bruised, and sporting _extremely_ obvious hard-ons, race in, not letting go of each other, practically making out as they climb the stairs and _please tell me those aren't Sasuke's jeans left there..._do they _seriously_ expect me to _not_ get the picture?

"Kakashi." I said gravely, turning to my boyfriend with a grim expression on my face. "They're still having sex."

Kakashi briefly looked up from Icha Icha Yaoi volume 10 and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so they patched it up, then?" He said, nonchalantly.

_Patched it up? PATCHED IT UP? When was it ever un-patched? When was it ever even patched in the first place? When did it become even patch-worthy?_

"Are they in a relationship or something?" I asked in shock. The concept truthfully hadn't even occurred to me.

"Well, Sasuke's been in love with Naruto for years now..."

"He's _what?"_ I stood up, nearly knocking over the table as I did.

Kakashi smirked. I could tell. Despite the mask.

"Oh, Iruka-kun, you're so _cute!"_ He was grinning now, and leapt up, glomping me. I squeaked as he tightly squeezed me, knocking me to the ground.

"Don't call me cute! How long have they been having sex? Are they _in love?"_ I shrieked, as Kakashi, pulling his mask down, started to run kisses down my neck.

"Oh, of course they are! And I love you, Iruka-kun!" He planted a chaste kiss on my lips and grinned, his eyes curving into upside Us.

_Oh, God, I love him when he looks like that_. So _hot._ He should have been _cute_, like that, but somehow he just oozed too much sex appeal to be _cute._

"I love you, too, you big lug." I whispered, kissing him. And then I suddenly remembered why I was so angry and my blood boiled.

Sasuke. And Naruto. My little boy. _Naruto!_

"I'm going to stop them _right now!"_ I yelled, flipping over and crawling army style towards the stairs, Kakashi still lying on top of me. "Lemme go!"

"No can do, my little dolphin!" He giggled into my neck. I became increasingly aware of his hardening package resting against my butt. Seriously, he was _so horny,_ the pervert.

"I have to stop them! I don't know _what_ they're thinki-" A loud thump from upstairs cut me off, and we stopped to listen.

Moans. There were lots of moans. And, oh my God were those _bedsprings?_

"Forget about them." Kakashi murmured into my neck, and I sighed.

On occasions such as these, there's only ever one solution.

"Kakashi."

"Hmn?"

"Do me. Right here. Now." I ordered, and his mouth, his _beautiful_ mouth, curled into a fierce grin.

Sometimes, as a parent, you have to be able to tell when your son is ready to grow up. But, _still!_ He was my little boy! He was...

Screw it all, I needed sympathy sex.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"Ahh, Sasuke..." His hands were gripping my erection tightly, as we were splayed across his bed, clothes abandoned somewhere along the way. "Iruka and Kakashi'll hear..."

"Let 'em hear" He lowered his head and gave a tentative lick to the head of my cock, and then paused. "Sasu..." I mewled in neglect, and he brought his head back to my face level and connected our lips.

His tongue ran along my teeth, flicking through my mouth and then twisting with my own. I moaned into the kiss, pulling myself even closer to him and rolling our hips together. His hands tangled in my hair, and mine curled around his shoulders. Our eyes opened for a brief moment and met, and he gave a slight smirk.

Then he pulled away, and flipped over so that we were in the sixty-nine position. "You suck mine too." He said defiantly, and took the head of my cock in his mouth.

I have to say, I've never been very good at multitasking, but somehow I was doing alright as I moaned Sasuke's name into his own cock.

A familiar feeling set into my stomach, both of us violently sucking and licking. I suddenly felt the proverbial sensation of competition, an event not uncommon between Sasuke and me. It was a contest, I realised with a smile. Who could make the other feel better? Or perhaps who could make the other cum first? It didn't matter. It was war now. Tongues, teeth, lips surrounded the both of us, dominating, confident. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I almost forgot what he was doing to me.

_Almost._

"Sasu- _aaahh!"_ With a sudden loss of control, I lost the battle. I came into Sasuke's waiting mouth, red faced and humiliated.

"I lost." I gasped, my breath hitched.

"I wasn't aware it was a competition." _Liar. _I stretched my neck to start sucking him again, but he caught my shoulders.

"Sasuke!" I whined. I knew _exactly_ what he was insinuating. "We already did it once today! My ass hurts! And it wasn't exactly _consensual, _you know!"

"Hah, you weren't so adamant when you were moaning '_Oooh, Sasuke, more! Oh GOD... _there! ..._ahhh!'"_ He provided a scarily accurate rendition of my sex driven pleas, and I felt my face heat up to an overripe tomato hue. "Oh, look, you're hard again already..."

"_Sasuke, _you bastard! Lemme go! ...oohh, that feels _good_..."

He slipped a magically lubricated finger into me. (seriously, where were his lube hiding spots anyway? He couldn't have gotten it from his pockets; his clothes were most likely half way up the stairs...) I moaned at the intrusion, my ass sucking up the finger eagerly.

"Sex-fiend." I moaned at him, as he entered another finger, stretched me a little and then decided I was prepared enough.

"Ready?" His voice was soft, not like he used to be. The lust was still there, but now it was coupled with the _love_ that kept us sane. Or insane. Who knows?

"Just do it, asshole." I muttered, and he smirked before plunging himself inside me.

And, oh gods, he was _amazing_. Stiff, perhaps, at first, like always, but gradually smoother, harder, nails digging into each other, his hips thrusting, my hips bucking, we had sex. And it was _so good._ It was _right_. It was _perfect._

"Sasuke..." I panted, my cock throbbing as with every thrust, he hit that spot that made white spots dance across my eyes and my insides melt with pleasure. "I'm going to-" I gasped, and he pulled me even closer to him.

"_Naruto_..." He breathed, and then he kissed me.

I've heard people describe kisses as being 'mind-blowing' before, but before that moment, I'd never quite understood what they meant.

Lips smashed together, tongues clashed, faces mashed in a passionate yet loving embrace, and we came in unison, my walls tightening around him, moaning his name into our kiss, and then collapsing together on the bed.

There we lay, hot, sweaty, gasping for air, and still clinging to each other. We weren't letting go, we didn't _want_ to let go. We wanted to stay this way forever, and never separate.

I looked over at him and gave a slight chuckle, tears at the edge of my eyes.

"What's that look for?" He asked, smiling like a dork. He looked weird.

_I realise it now. I know what to do._

"Nothing... hey, Sasuke?"

_If I ever lose you to another... _

"Yeah?"

_If you turn away from me..._

"Have you ever thought about being a ninja?"

_If you betray me..._

"Huh? What the hell, dobe? What's that supposed to mean?"

_Even if you try to break the bond we have..._

"Heh. Never mind."

_I will fight for you._

"...Hey, Sasuke?"

_I will never let you walk away from me._

"Yeah?"

_I will bring you back._

"I love you, Sasuke"

_Like you did for me._

"...I love you too, dobe"

_Because I _need_ you._

_Because we're so different, don't you see, Sasuke? _

_We're opposites. Opposite ends of the pH scale, acid and alkali._

_Opposite ends of the colour spectrum, blue and orange. _

_Opposite opinions, opposite tastes, opposite hearts._

_Apart we're so extreme. But together...we're perfect._

_You make me whole._

_You make me balanced._

_You make me neutral._

* * *

**And that's the end of Neutral! Thanks to all who supported me, and I hope you'll read my other fics when I post them.**

**Camunki :D**


End file.
